58e Hunger Games : Apocalypse
by The Flying Dustman
Summary: Jusqu'où peut aller un mentor pour sauver ses tributs ? Une édition inédite des Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

_Et voilà. Première fanfiction sur Hunger Games. Je ne suis pas un véritable fan des livres Hunger Games, mais je trouve le principe terriblement accrocheur, et ça m'a donné quelques idées. Alors voilà._

_Cette fanfiction racontera le déroulement des 55° Hunger Games, vu à travers les yeux d'un mentor assez spécial. Ces jeux seront épiques, croyez moi. Le sous titre "Apocalypse" prendra lui même son sens._

_Bonne lecture. En espérant que ça te plaise, toi, lecteur._

* * *

Le sang éclabousse mon visage et mes vêtements. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que mon coup atteindrait si facilement son but.

La lame de ma hache s'est enfoncée dans un craquement sinistre de 5 centimètres dans le crane de mon dernier adversaire. Instantanément, les yeux du jeune homme de 18 ans roulent dans leurs orbites et se bloquent inanimés, ne laissant plus paraitre aucun signe de vie. Tous ses muscles se raidissent et son corps bascule lentement. Il tombe d'abord à genoux, avant que le reste du corps ne s'affaisse et s'écroule par terre, aplatissant sous lui les herbes hautes.

Puis le silence. Il n'y a plus que le vent qui souffle sur la vallée, et le soleil qui brille et me réchauffe. Cette année, les juges nous ont mis dans une toundra hivernale, une grande plaine coincée entre deux montagnes, balayée par des bourrasques de vent. L'herbe est verte, il y a quelques fleurs qui percent, des rochers parsèment la plaine un peu partout, des fines rivières à l'eau d'une pureté excessive… Un décor magique pour une tuerie. C'est ça qu'aiment les téléspectateurs du Capitole. Ils doivent être contents pendant ces jeux.

Il n'y a pas énormément de neige, le terrain est praticable, mais les températures sont rudes, à peine positives, sauf la nuit. Les nuits ont été terribles, heureusement que j'ai récupéré un sac de couchage le deuxième jour, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir la première nuit, perdu, sans nourriture, avec le petit blouson fourni au départ de l'épreuve. Mais j'ai su surmonter les épreuves, j'ai su trouver ma nourriture, j'ai su tuer. Et maintenant, c'est terminé.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'avais pas prévu d'arriver jusqu'à ce point. J'avais un plan plus ou moins précis, je m'y suis à peu près tenu, et ça a marché J'ai également eu beaucoup de chance, on ne va pas loin sans chance. Peut-être que cette chance est pour compenser la malchance de la Moisson. Une chance sur des milliers d'être tiré… Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis.

Je regarde le corps sans vie par terre, avec ma hache plantée dans son crane. Le sang continue à s'étaler sur le sol à mes pieds. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Un coup de canon résonne dans l'arène, quelque part.

C'est fini. Je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, me concentrant uniquement sur mon objectif. Pendant un instant, je doute encore, je sais que je suis seul, qu'il ne peut plus rien m'arriver, mais j'ai appris à vivre dans la peur. Je me demande même si mon adversaire ne va pas se relever, sortir la hache de sa tête, la faire tournoyer au dessus de lui et me l'enfoncer à son tour dans mon crane. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il est mort, un coup de canon a été tiré, et un coup de canon est une des seules choses à laquelle on peut se fier dans l'arène. Le reste n'est qu'illusion, un décor créé de toute pièce où le danger peut surgir de nulle part, au bon désir des juges. Il est mort, c'est sûr…

Je relève la tête vers le ciel. Tout d'un coup, un hovercraft apparait, venu de nulle part, comme toujours. L'engin se pose précautionneusement au sol, et une passerelle s'ouvre à l'arrière, poussé par des vérins hydrauliques. Rapidement, deux pacificateurs en sortent, viennent me saisir par les bras et, sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, m'entrainent à l'intérieur.

Ils m'assoient sur un siège à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Je suis aussitôt assaillit par une demi douzaine des médecins qui s'empressent de soigner mes blessures. Sauf que, contrairement à la plupart des vainqueurs, je n'ai que quelques plaies et blessures superficielles. C'est pas que je sois particulièrement doué, c'est encore juste une question de chance. Les médecins n'en ont que pour quelques minutes à nettoyer, recoudre et panser mes blessures. D'ici quelques jours, il n'y aura plus aucunes traces sur mon corps de mon passage dans l'arène. Quand ils ont fini, ils s'écartent, laissant la place à une autre personne, une sorte de psychologue, qui me pose des questions que j'entends à peine, auxquelles je réponds par un simple hochement de tête ou un, voire deux mots à peine articulés. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à leurs questions qu'ils vont en déduire que je ces jeux m'ont rendus fous. Il est vrai que certains vainqueurs ne se sont jamais remis de cette épreuve, ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de comprendre dans l'arène. Mais bon, je viens de sortir d'une arène où j'ai souffert, où je me suis battu à chaque instant, où j'ai dû tuer. Je ne dois pas être le premier à ne pas avoir envie de leur parler.

En fait, je n'ai même pas envie de les écouter, ni de les voir. J'ai envie d'être seul et c'est tout. Mon corps est dans l'hovercraft, volant à des centaines des kilomètres à l'heure, mais mon esprit est resté dans la toundra hivernale balayée par le vent. Je repasse dans ma tête les moments les plus difficiles que je viens de vivre. La première nuit, où j'ai faillit mourir de froid et de faim, ou cette autre nuit que j'ai passé dans un arbre, pourchassé par une meute de loup lâchée par les juges, ou encore cette course poursuite, où j'ai été coursé pendant au moins une demi heure par le tribut géant du district un, dans la plaine immense, sans aucun endroit pour me cacher ou pour le semer, avant qu'il ne s'arrête, trop exténué pour avancer. Il est mort dans l'heure qui a suivie, il était surement trop fatigué pour pouvoir se défendre.

Et puis le premier tribut que j'ai tué. Un gosse de treize ans, armé d'un couteau ridicule. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer. Tout s'est passé si vite, mon instinct de survie a pris le relai, couteau égal danger. Et je l'ai tué…

Puis le deuxième, encore un homme…

– Ça va, Keen ?

Celui-ci voulait vraiment me tuer. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Il m'a d'abord manqué avec son javelot, avant de se ruer vers moi avec une énorme masse d'arme. Mais il était handicapé par le poids de son arme, et j'ai pu…

– Tu ne les oublieras pas. Il faudra que tu apprennes à vivre avec.

Je relève brusquement la tête. A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas un psychologue qui me parle, mais un des pacificateurs qui m'escorte. Il est jeune, pas plus de 25 ans, métis de peau. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il n'est pas censé me parler. Aucun des nombreux pacificateurs que j'ai croisé jusque là ne m'a parlé directement, à part pour me donner un ordre ou pour me réprimander.

– J'ai déjà vu d'autres pacificateurs qui avaient le même regard que toi après avoir tué quelqu'un, volontairement ou pas, me dit-il. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Comment un pacificateur à la botte du Capitole peut-il se comparer à nous, tributs envoyés à la mort dans une arène ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler.

– C'est ces personnes que tu as tuées à qui tu penses, c'est ça ?

– Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, dis-je dans un grognement.

– En parler, c'est souvent grâce à ça qu'on peut passer à autre chose.

Le pacificateur regarde autour de lui, pour être bien sûr que personne n'entend ce qu'il me dit.

– J'ai déjà tué des gens, et je n'en suis pas fier du tout. Je sais vraiment ce que tu ressens.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix de les tuer…

– Mais moi aussi. J'étais en service dans le District 9 quand une petite émeute a éclatée car un autre pacificateur avait frappé un enfant sans vraie raison. On avait presque maitrisé la situation, quand un homme nous a chargés armé d'une barre de fer. Mon commandant m'a commandé de tirer. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais surement été condamné à mort…

Il soupire.

– Au lieu de ça, j'ai été promu au Capitole pour travail bien fait. Et depuis, les images de cet instant ne cessent de me hanter. Mais je fais avec, de toutes façons, j'ai pas le choix.

Il est étrangement souriant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il semble prendre tout ça avec simplicité, alors que ça n'a rien de simple, ce ne sera jamais simple.

– Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? je lui demande sur un ton désintéressé.

– Bah… On peut bien parler… Et puis, tu sembles avoir besoin de t'apaiser. Alors… Je parle. On me dit souventque je parle trop…

C'est étrange de voir un pacificateur ainsi. D'habitude, ils sont plutôt fermé et antipathiques. Je peux bien lui laisser me parler. Il n'a pas tort quand il dit que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées en parlant.

– Vous êtes un pacificateur, vous faites votre travail, je rétorque. Moi, on m'a jeté là sans m'en laisser le choix.

– J'ai pas choisi d'être pacificateur. Ma famille est une des moins riches du Capitole, c'est là que les pacificateurs recrutent. Il faut bien remplir les rangs. On m'a engagé quand j'avais 16 ans. Depuis, je fais juste ce qu'on me dit. Tu vois, je n'ai pas souvent le choix non plus.

Il se penche encore un peu plus vers moi.

– Au fond, on est tout les deux des pions dans une partie d'échec, en première ligne, et c'est pas nous qui décidons où nous allons…

– Des pions sur une partie d'échec ?

– Oui, la métaphore n'est pas super adéquate, et a déjà été utilisée des millions de fois. Mais, bon, ça fait plus classe… L'important, c'est qu'on soit toujours en vie, en fin de compte, non ?

Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai vu tellement de choses, tellement de souffrances…

Je soupire. J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Il faut vraiment que je me repose. Le pacificateur semble s'en rendre compte, car il se redresse et va reprendre son poste. Il remet correctement son fusil sur son épaule droite.

– Si tu veux savoir, je suis Soldat 1184. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Daril Daddyspoon. Et, pour ton information, je te rappelle que tu as gagné les Hunger Games.

Il s'éloigne finalement, reprenant sa place. Dans ma tête, mes pensées continuent de se bousculer. Je pense encore au corps sans vie de mon dernier adversaire, la hache plantée dans le cerveau. Puis petit à petit, je commence à réaliser.

J'ai gagné les Hunger Games.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le prologue. N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews (c'est un peu ce qui me motivera à écrire)._


	2. Canicule

Deuxième chapitre ! Je vais répondre aux reviews

LJay Odair: Première review, merci ! (en plus, c'est assez original comme review, mais pourquoi pas...) Merci pour les compliments. La mort à la hache n'est pas prise au hasard, ça va avec l'histoire (vous allez comprendre).

Leorette: Oups... J'aurais du mieux chercher... C'est vraiment pas de chance de tomber sur l'une des quelques fanfictions françaises relatant une édition des Hunger Games (signe du destin ?). Je bouge à 58, là, je pense que c'est bon.

* * *

Il fait chaud.

Vraiment très chaud. Il a fait chaud toute la semaine, mais là, on atteint des sommets. Heureusement, il y a une légère brise qui souffle. Je respire le peu d'air frais que le vent transporte. Il est enduit des senteurs de forêts vertes et de la nature environnante. On a beau être sur la place centrale, on aperçoit quand même la cime des arbres. Où qu'on soit, on n'est jamais loin de la forêt dans le District 7.

Je suis assis sur une chaise en bois, sur l'estrade de la place centrale du district, devant la mairie. Je suis assis là depuis presque une heure. Normalement, je suis censé monter sur l'estrade au moment où on m'appelle, et la foule est censée m'applaudir à ce moment. Mais je n'aime pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, je n'aime pas qu'on m'applaudisse pour ce que j'ai fait. En fait je n'aime rien en ce jour. Alors je me pointe en avance et j'attends, comme ça on n'a pas à m'appeler, et ça me va très bien comme ça. De toute façon, je suis trop anxieux pour faire autre chose que de patienter sur une chaise.

Les ingénieurs du Capitole sont déjà là depuis un bon moment. Ils ont installé un grand écran géant, mis en place le système de caméra qui enverra les plus belles images à l'ensemble des districts et au Capitole, et ils sont en train de faire les derniers ajustements. La foule commence à arriver en masse, la place sera bientôt pleine à craquer. Comme toujours, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bruit, la foule est silencieuse, les visages sont fermés, anxieux.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson. Je déteste ce jour.

Il fait vraiment super chaud. Mes vêtements sont couverts de sueur. Je ne devrai pas rester en plein soleil, mais il n'y a pas d'ombre sur l'estrade.

Deux tributs du district seront tirés au sort, des enfants entre 12 et 18 ans, et seront envoyés, comme moi, affronter à mort 22 autres tributs des onze autres districts. Un seul vainqueur, un seul survivant. Et, pour être clair, il faut préciser qu'on n'a pas de grandes chances de gagner dans le District 7.

Pourtant, à première vue, on pourrait penser le contraire en voyant le profil de notre district. Le District 7 est le district du bois. Ici, nous sommes bucherons, des charpentiers, des constructeurs. On sait manier les outils, la scie, la hache… On vit dans la nature, proche des plantes, des arbres. Des atouts pour la survie et pour le combat. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas trop le cas. Les tributs, ayant moins de 18 ans, ne sont que des apprentis, et n'ont pas une maitrise parfaite des outils. Et il faut préciser que le District 7 est l'un des districts les plus pauvres de Panem, la nourriture n'y est que trop rare, les tributs sont souvent trop chétifs pour survivre par leurs propres moyens, ou encore pour tenir tête à un tribut de carrière des districts 1, 2 et 4. Et puis, même si certains manient les haches comme un troisième bras, ce ne sont pas des tueurs. Les carrières sont entrainées à ça, depuis des années. Il faut que le tribut soit capable psychologiquement de supporter la pression, la peur, et soit capable d'assumer un crime. Ça plus l'âge, la capacité physique, l'intelligence… Un bon tribut est une denrée rare dans le 7.

Moi, j'ai bien réussi à gagner, avec beaucoup de chance, certes, mais j'ai gagné. J'essaie de me dire que si je l'ai fait, d'autres peuvent le faire, je ne serais certainement pas le dernier. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je sais que les tributs du 7 sont envoyés à l'abattoir. Et même si, par miracle, l'un gagne, l'autre meurt.

Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on décide qui seront les tributs. C'est aujourd'hui que je les verrai pour la première fois, ceux que je devrai aider à atteindre l'inatteignable. Ils seront tirés au sort, ils vont monter sur scène, et c'est là que je vais voir leur visage, effrayé, désespéré, ou même couvert de larmes. Parmi tous les moments pourris de cette journée, c'est le pire. Je déteste la Moisson, et je déteste cette chaleur qui m'abrutit. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends.

Cette année, nous jouerons les 58° Hunger Games. J'ai gagné les 46°. Ça fera donc les 12° jeux où je serai mentor. Gagner les Hunger Games a son lot d'avantages et de désavantages, et le job de mentor est surement le plus gros inconvénient, surtout quand on est dans un district défavorisé qui ne gagne presque jamais. J'espère seulement pouvoir passer le relais avant de devenir fou.

Alors que je suis à moitié assoupi, j'entends un bruit. Une personne monte sur la scène. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Cashade. Elle était mon mentor quand j'ai gagné. Ses conseils m'ont été utiles. Un peu. J'ai préféré faire à ma manière quand le moment était venu. Elle me tend un léger sourire, que je le lui rends sans conviction, puis elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle est forte, les cheveux noirs courts coiffés strictement, ses vêtements sont loin d'être au niveau de ce qu'elle pourrait se payer, elle n'a jamais accepté l'argent que le Capitole lui envoie chaque mois. Dans ce district aussi pauvre, ou chaque pièce est un trésor, elle se sent mal de se retrouver tellement plus riche que ces gens. Elle approche la quarantaine maintenant. Cependant, elle n'en demeure pas moins attirante.

Il reste elle, moi, et Blight, le plus vieux des gagnants de notre district. Trois gagnants en 57 ans. Si je calcule, pour douze districts, la moyenne devrait être entre 4 et 5. On est donc en dessous, comme quasiment tous les districts ayant un chiffre supérieur à 5.

Étant le dernier gagnant, le métier de mentor me revient logiquement. Je pourrais être remplacé par un de ces autres vainqueurs, mais uniquement s'ils le souhaitaient, et ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a que dans les districts de carrière que les mentors sont ravis d'être mentor. C'est à moi d'endosser ce rôle difficile, ils l'ont déjà fait avant moi, ils ont souffert tout autant que moi, je me dois donc de prendre le relai, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau tribut du district 7 soit déclaré vainqueur. Et pour cela, il faut que je donne le meilleur de moi-même pendant toute la durée des Hunger Games, et ce malgré toute cette pression sur mes épaules.

« Je vais encore avoir du mal à dormir » je me dis. En fait, ça a déjà commencé. Je n'ai dormi que deux heures cette nuit. La chaleur n'a pas arrangé les choses.

La foule est maintenant rassemblée entièrement sur la place centrale, on va bientôt commencer. La tension, la chaleur, le silence pesant… L'ambiance est de plus en plus détestable.

Un ingénieur fait signe que l'on va bientôt commencer. L'hôtesse de notre district se presse alors sur l'estrade, se prenant les pieds dans son ample robe. Sa chevelure d'un blond platine et ses vêtements d'un vert extravagant contraste avec les gens du district. Toutefois, j'ai vu bien pire qu'elle dans les autres districts les années précédentes. A côté des autres gens du Capitole, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle a adopté un style sobre.

Elle s'appelle Silka Glool, c'est l'hôtesse de notre district depuis 2 ans. Avant, c'était l'hôtesse du district 4, un district bien plus prestigieux quand on parle d'Hunger Games. Elle a été dégradée pour avoir ouvertement critiqué le mentor du 4 après la mort précoce de ses 2 tributs, chose inacceptable aux yeux du Capitole, cet ancien vainqueur était une star.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas mécontent de l'avoir pour hôtesse. Elle a un peu de caractère, elle n'est pas toute lisse et toute crétine, comme la majorité des gens du Capitole.

Le maire du district monte à son tour sur l'estrade et s'approche du micro. L'ingénieur lui fait signe que tout est OK. Il salue alors la foule, et nous parle, comme chaque année, du rôle des Hunger Games. Je ne l'écoute pas, je connais déjà par cœur tout le protocole, c'est toujours le même à la virgule près. Il nous parle de la rébellion, de la victoire du Capitole, du traité de la trahison, on nous retransmet alors sur l'écran géant les mêmes images de propagande vues et revues, des images d'archives de la guerre, d'autres des ruines du district 13… Un bien ennuyeux spectacle en somme.

Pendant ce temps, je repense à Daril, que je vais revoir. Ça et le luxe des installations et des repas du Capitole sont les seuls points positifs du voyage. Après ma victoire, on s'est revu chaque année, moi et cet étrange pacificateur qui n'hésite pas à critiquer le Capitole dès qu'on ne l'entend pas. C'est un excellent informateur : il m'apprend nombre de choses qui se passent au Capitole et dans l'armée. Il me donne également des nouvelles sur la situation dans les différents districts, où il est parfois envoyé en mission. Et, parfois, en bonus, il me donne quelques infos sur les Hunger Games qui ont filtrées. La plupart du temps, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des bruits de couloirs infondés, mais une fois, grâce à lui, j'ai pu déterminer avant l'épreuve la nature de la nature de l'arène, une grande falaise glacée plongeant dans la mer. Mais ça n'a pas été très utile : mes deux tributs, en dépit de tous les conseils que je leur ai donné, sont morts dans le bain de sang au tout début de l'épreuve.

Il faudra cependant que je fasse très attention, comme à chaque fois. Un mentor qui parle en secret à un pacificateur, si ça se sait, ça pourrait tourner au vinaigre.

La vidéo se finit enfin. On approche du moment fatidique du tirage au sort.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on y arrive. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui va être tiré au sort. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui va se faire tuer. Des personnes qui meurent, il y en tous les jours. Une personne qu'on a côtoyé une semaine, c'est beaucoup plus rare. Pour moi, c'est une fois par an. Et, le moment est arrivé. Encore une fois.

J'éponge mon front couvert de sueur. Si l'annonce des tributs ne me fait pas défaillir, le soleil s'en chargera peut-être.

Silka Glool se rapproche du récipient où tous les noms sont rassemblés. Elle annonce d'un ton neutre :

– Il est venu l'heure de tirer au sort les futurs tributs. Commençons par les filles.

Elle tourne sa main dans le grand saladier en plastique à plusieurs reprises. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai aucun proche qui peut-être tiré au sort. Je suis fils unique, il n'y a pas dans ma famille d'enfants ayant l'âge requis.

J'espère juste très fort que ce ne sera pas quelqu'un de trop jeune. Les jeunes meurent plus vite, ils ont moins voire aucune chance de gagner, c'est terriblement injuste qu'un enfant de 12 ans soit envoyé aux Hunger Games. Heureusement, les règles font que les enfants les plus vieux, qui ont leur nom inscrit plus de fois à cause de leur âge et des tesserae, ont plus de chances d'être tirés. Dans toute son injustice, le principe des tesserae a au moins cet avantage, donner sa chance au plus faibles.

– Epsilon Blisstone !

Je rouvre lentement les yeux. Comme d'habitude, le silence est insoutenable. Je scrute les différentes sections. Finalement, une fille finit par bouger, dans la section des 17 ans (au moins une chose bien). Elle sort du groupe, et je la vois plus distinctement. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, les yeux verts, n'est pas très grande, assez charmante, ses habits sont pauvres, mais elle porte moins que les autres les stigmates de la faim sur son visage.

Elle essaie de faire bonne figure, comme beaucoup, mais je vois bien qu'elle est détruite intérieurement. Elle est abasourdie, c'est l'expression habituelle des tributs de 17 ans quand ils sont tirés. Elle s'avance d'un pas presque automatique vers l'estrade, et monte, manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse sur l'une des marches, comme tellement d'autres tributs avant elle.

C'est là qu'elle me regarde. Je pourrais très bien détourner la vue, fuir ce regard que je déteste, mais c'est contre mon rôle de mentor. Je ne ferai pas comme d'autres mentors qui se désengagent complètement de leur devoir et qui ne s'attache pas aux tributs pour ne pas souffrir de leur mort. Moi, il faut que je montre au tribut que je suis fort, que je peux, que je veux l'emmener loin. Un tribut ne suivra pas les conseils d'un mentor faible. Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la foule, mais je me sens déjà vidé. J'ai pu sentir toute la peur, le désarroi et l'incompréhension.

– Comment t'appelles-tu, ma chère ? demande Silka.

– Ep-psilon Blis-blisstone, répond-t-elle en bafouillant.

– Et quel âge as-tu ?

– 17 ans.

– Très bien. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Epsilon !

Comme d'habitude, personne n'applaudit. Silka sait très bien que personne n'applaudit jamais, il n'y a que dans les districts de carrières qu'on applaudit, mais c'est dans le protocole.

– Passons donc au deuxième tribut, ajoute rapidement Silka.

Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer. Il faut déjà que je me concentre sur le deuxième candidat, le garçon. Normalement, s'il n'est pas trop jeune, c'est lui dont je devrai avoir le plus de chances de faire gagner. Cependant, ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose si c'était une montagne de 18 ans : il serait directement pris en chasse par les carrières. Je croise cependant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas un gosse de 12 ans.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux.

– Night Greyhill !

J'ouvre mes paupières et je recherche le nouvel appelé. C'est encore un nom qui ne me dit rien. Cette fois ci l'attente est plus longue, le tribut met un petit moment avant de sortir de sa section. Il a 16 ans, un assez bon âge. Il semble cependant assez maigrichon. Il est grand, allongé, roux, très roux, avec quelques tâches de rousseur également. Il me dit quelque chose. Je crois qu'il vient d'une famille très pauvre, une famille de roux, ce n'est pas si fréquent. Il a un frère, il me semble. C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Il s'avance vers l'estrade. Mais son expression n'est pas la même que celle d'Epsilon. Il semble y avoir plus de déception dans ces yeux que d'étonnement, et je ne ressens pas la peur qu'il y a d'habitude chez les tirés au sort. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'expression chez certains carrières qui se portaient volontaires, mais qui se rendaient bien compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se fourraient. Sauf qu'on est dans le 7, et que les tributs sont censés être effondrés à l'appel de leur nom, et là ce n'est pas le cas.

Quand il monte sur l'estrade, je me prépare à croiser son regard. Mais ça n'arrive pas. Il regarde juste Silka qui lui montre où se placer. Normalement, un tribut va automatiquement regarder son mentor, la seule personne censée pouvoir l'aider. Étrange… Je me demande si cette mentalité qui m'est inconnue va m'aider. Il y a parfois des tributs fous. D'habitude, ils meurent le premier jour.

– Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ? demande une nouvelle fois Silka.

– Je m'appelle Night, répond-il avec conviction. Night Greyhill.

– Et quel âge as-tu ?

– 16 ans.

– Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Night, annonce Silka avec lassitude.

Silence total. Silka ne demande même pas s'il y a des volontaires. De mémoire, parmi tous les Hunger Games que j'ai suivi, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une seule fois un volontaire dans le district 7. Les deux tributs se mettent à leur place. On va arriver à un autre moment que je déteste.

– Un petit mot pour nos nouveaux tributs, Keen ? demande Silka en me faisant signe de me diriger vers le micro.

Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse un discours ? Je n'ai absolument rien à dire, et je n'ai rien préparé, comme d'habitude. On ne dit pas les mêmes choses quand on a deux tributs de 18 ans ou deux de 12 ans. Je me lève et me dirige vers le micro. Je vais dire quelque chose de bateau, comme toujours.

– Je voudrais… Je voudrais juste dire que tout le monde peut gagner, la victoire n'est pas réservée aux autres. (Je ris un peu) Regardez-moi…

Les deux tributs ne sont peut-être pas aussi fort que je ne l'était, mais il est vrai que je n'étais pas du tout favori.

– Même si on est un district défavorisé, on ne doit pas partir perdant…

Je souffle et m'éponge le front. Je cherche mes mots.

– Et si on… Si on y croyait peut-être un peu plus…

Je m'arrête. Je commence à dire n'importe quoi.

– Voilà, c'est tout.

Je me retourne et reviens à ma place. Les gens m'applaudissent un peu, plus par politesse que par la force de mon discours. Mais ça prouve qu'ils m'apprécient, et ça suffit à me réchauffer un peu le cœur.

Le maire prend alors le relai, et lit à la foule le traité de la trahison. Moi, je commence à me concentrer sur ma prochaine mission.

Les 58° Hunger ont débuté.

* * *

Et voilà. N'oubliez pas les reviews


	3. Vibrations

Troisième chapitre. Le passage du train était censé être en un seul bloc, mais je l'ai divisé en deux pour pouvoir updater plus vite.

* * *

A cette heure-ci, les tributs sont en train de faire leurs adieux à leur famille. Ce moment est sacré, il ne faut pas y toucher. J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Je suis déjà monté dans le train qui nous emmènera au Capitole. Ce train est un avant-goût du luxe qui nous attend, avec son buffet gastronomique, ses alcools de première qualité et ses sièges d'un apparat certain et d'un confort outrancier, voire dangereux (une fois, je m'y suis endormi par mégarde, et j'ai manqué à cause de cela la discussion hyper importante que j'aurais dû avoir avec mes tributs). J'ai commencé à manger quelques crevettes assaisonnées avec une sauce inédite dont je ne saurais reconnaitre les ingrédients, et une sensation jouissive parcourt mes papilles gustatives. Je prends quelques autres trucs par ci, par là que j'avale goulument, puis je me force, à mon immense regret, à m'éloigner du buffet (là encore, j'ai déjà eu une douloureuse expérience à cause de ça : une indigestion épouvantable m'avait fait souffrir pendant toute une journée).

Je m'assois sur une des banquettes. Le train devrait bientôt partir. Le district 7 étant un des districts le plus proche du Capitole, le trajet n'est pas très long, seulement quelques heures. C'est bien peu par rapport au temps de parcours des districts périphériques comme le 12.

Cependant, la proximité du district n'est pas un gage de richesse. L'explication de la pauvreté du district est facile à trouver : le district 7 s'occupe du bois, et le bois n'est pas la denrée la plus indispensable lors d'une guerre. S'il y a une révolte du District 7 et qu'on ne livre plus de marchandise, c'est à peine si les habitants du Capitole s'en rendraient compte. En comparaison, le district 2, qui s'occupe en grande partie du ravitaillement militaire du Capitole est tout particulièrement bichonné. J'ai bien pu m'en rendre compte lors de ma tournée des districts après ma victoire. Le 1, qui s'occupe du luxe, aussi. Évidemment, comment les habitants du Capitole pourraient se passer de produits de luxe ?

Je vois Cashade, mon ancien mentor, qui monte dans le train. Elle ne savait pas si elle viendrait, mais apparemment, elle s'est décidée. Les anciens vainqueurs ont l'autorisation de se rendre au Capitole pendant les Jeux. Étant donné sa mentalité, elle vient plus pour me donner un coup de main avec les tributs que pour profiter du luxe du Capitole.

Quand elle a gagné ses Jeux, Cashade avait 18 ans. Elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur une arène recouverte d'une immense forêt dense, où ses talents d'orientation, de chasse et sa connaissance des plantes lui avaient été d'une aide inestimable. Elle aurait pu vivre pendant des années dans l'arène sans être inquiétée. Et en plus, ayant 18 ans, elle savait se servir d'une hache. Une vraie plaie pour les autres candidats. Depuis, elle a toujours gardé une attitude de guerrière, prête à beaucoup pour arriver à ses fins, et a aussi gardé une certaine franchise.

Mais, malgré sa victoire, ses conseils ne m'ont pas été d'une grande utilité. Nos arènes respectives étaient trop différentes dans leurs ressources et leur approche, et puis, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de parachutes de sponsor à envoyer. Par contre, elle m'avait parlé longtemps de sa victoire, ce qui faisait que j'avais eu plus d'appréhension dans l'arène. Et elle m'avait également convaincu de fuir vite le bain de sang. Ça, ça a vraiment été utile. Je me demande si je réussirai à convaincre mes tributs cette année ci. C'est bien le seul conseil vraiment utile que je peux leur donner. Les simples mots sont tellement inutiles dans les Hunger Games…

– Toujours aussi chiantes, ces Moissons, me grogne-t-elle en se remplissant un verre d'alcool.

Cashade me comprend si bien.

– Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

– Et encore, les tributs ne semblent pas trop mauvais cette année, Keen, fait-elle remarquer. La fille ne semble pas sortir du lot, mais le garçon s'est comporté bizarrement, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Tu as remarquée ? Il me semblait que c'était peut-être mon imagination.

– Ce n'est pas les gens du Capitole qui vont remarquer quelque chose sur les images. Moi, j'ai l'œil (elle me montre son œil droit). Je te le dis : ce garçon a un truc spécial en tête.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un truc spécial dans la tête qu'il va avoir plus de chances de gagner.

– C'est même plutôt le contraire (elle avale une grande gorgée de son verre). Mieux vaut entrer dans l'arène avec rien dans la tête. Y a qu'à regarder le niveau intellectuel des carrières. S'encombrer de pensées superflues, ça entraine des erreurs. Et dans l'arène, les erreurs, c'est con, mais ça tue.

Voilà. Du Cashade en puissance. Franche.

– Y en a qui gagnent en faisant des pièges et en survivant plus longtemps… je fais remarquer.

– Tellement peu.

Je laisse cette conversation de côté et je vais me servir un petit verre à mon tour. Je sais qu'il est difficile de convaincre Cashade de quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne l'a pas fait remarqué (mais je sais très bien qu'un ancien mentor comme elle y a pensé), mais des tributs de niveau moyen sont peut-être la pire chose que peut espérer un mentor.

Il est extrêmement difficile de faire gagner un tribut de niveau moyen. Même moi, j'étais quand même bien plus musclé que ce jeune Night quand j'ai gagné. Et un tribut qui meurt reste un tribut qui meurt. Je sais qu'il est aussi douloureux de perdre un favori qu'un total outsider. Un tribut moyen n'a pas beaucoup plus de chances de gagner qu'un tribut faible. Il survit juste plus longtemps.

Et c'est bien là le problème.

Si le tribut est mauvais, qu'il est d'une faiblesse affligeante, voire qu'il lui manque une jambe (c'est déjà arrivé par le passé), il meurt dès le bain de sang, ou dans le premier jour, on pleure un bon coup, et puis c'est bon, on est déçu, mais tranquille. Avec un tribut qui survit longtemps, c'est plus compliqué. On a la pression, on ne dort plus de la nuit, on vit avec son tribut dans l'arène. Puis on se met à espérer de plus, on se met même à envisager sérieusement la victoire, à y croire vraiment. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête. C'est fini. Ça n'a été qu'une ou deux semaines de plus à souffrir, et la déception peut durer des mois. Comme mon tribut de l'année dernière. Celui-là, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis…

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du wagon. A mon grand étonnement, j'aperçois Night Greyhill qui se rapproche du train, escorté par 2 pacificateurs. Son expression est l'inverse de ce qu'on voit d'habitude après des séparations : il semble sûr de lui, loin de toute l'inquiétude de mourir pendant ces Hunger Games.

– Cashade ?

– Quoi ?

– C'est mon tribut que je vois venir vers nous ?

Elle regarde à son tour par la fenêtre. Elle fronce les sourcils.

– Oui.

– Si tôt ?

– Oui.

– Mais… Je pensais que les pacificateurs leur laissaient plus de temps que ça pour dire adieu à leurs familles.

– En si peu de temps, il n'aurait même pas eu le temps de faire un bisou à sa mère.

– Alors, tu penses comme moi ?

– Pas de famille.

– Merde. J'ai pas besoin d'un orphelin en plus de tout ça. Il a peut-être juste refusé de voir sa famille ?

– Peu probable. Et puis, si tu veux savoir, tu as qu'à lui demander.

– S'il est vraiment orphelin, je préférerai franchement éviter le sujet. Je ne vais pas lui parler de sujets aussi difficiles que celui là avant de l'envoyer dans l'arène, ça ne ferai que le déstabiliser !

– Si tu le fais maintenant, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire maintenant.

– Oui, c'est vrai, froussard !

Je prends mon verre et je me dirige vers la porte qui mène au compartiment d'à-côté. Juste avant que Night ne pénètre dans le train, je change de pièce. L'endroit où je me retrouve est tout aussi luxueux, et une bonne quantité de bouteilles m'attend.

Je préfère laisser les tributs seuls pendant un petit moment encore. Il ne faut pas les agresser avec les Hunger Games juste après qu'ils aient dit adieu à leurs familles. Ils sont trop fragiles nerveusement à ce moment pour supporter toute la pression que sous-entend la préparation pour les Hunger Games, il faut leur laisser un petit peu de temps pour se remettre de leur séparation. Quel moment affreux. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça. Je crois bien qu'aucune de mes paroles ne pourraient arranger les choses, je n'ai pas ce talent.

Et puis, il est vrai que Cashade a raison en disant que je suis un froussard. J'ai bien trop peur de me mesurer à toute cette tristesse, tout ce désespoir. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me confronter directement à mes tributs, ça me fait trop mal de les regarder droit dans les yeux une personne dans leur état, j'ai une trop grande compassion, malgré mon passé de tueur dans les Hunger Games.

Alors je vais rester là pendant quelques temps, dans ce compartiment vide, jusqu'à ce que j'ai réunit suffisamment de courage pour revenir voir mes tributs et leur parler pour la première fois.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, et, après une petite minute, je fini par voir Epsilon Blisstone qui vient à son tour vers le train. Elle, elle a l'expression normale d'un tribut qui vient de quitter sa famille : les larmes aux yeux, le visage rouge, le nez qui coule, la démarche bancale… Le genre type de personne à qui je n'ai pas envie de parler d'un truc aussi dur que les Hunger Games. Je me sers un autre verre d'alcool.

Peu de temps après, le train démarre. Les machines bruyantes s'enclenchent et le train commence à rouler vers sa destination. Le voyage a commencé, j'ai maintenant les cartes en mains, espérons que ce soient les bonnes. Je ressens les vibrations du train, le mouvement lourd de l'engin se déplaçant à toute vitesse. J'ai moi-même des vibrations, des bonnes vibrations, et de mauvaises vibrations. De bonnes vibrations, car je sais que j'ai eu le droit à un assez bon tirage cette année, juste assez âgés pour pouvoir espérer quelque chose, et j'ai même la sensation inexplicable que je pourrai aller loin, pourquoi pas même gagner, enfin. Mais j'ai en même temps des vibrations contraires, la sensation que l'irrémédiable arrivera encore : des Jeux difficile, de la peur, de la souffrance, du sang… Et le sentiment inéluctable que j'aurais encore le droit à deux morts cette année. Et hop, je m'envoie une rasade de whisky.

J'attends encore un peu, il est encore trop tôt. J'en profite pour fouiner parmi les meubles, grignotant tous les petits trucs que je peux manger. Ici, chaque petit truc comestible est un délice. Vraiment, j'ai un peu honte de me l'avouer, mais la nourriture du Capitole me manque au District 7. Bien que nous, anciens vainqueurs, ayons une rémunération largement suffisante pour nous sustenter à notre guise, cela ne suffit pas pour se fournir en produits ayant une qualité égale à ceux du Capitole. Je me reprends un quatrième verre. Je ne suis pas du tout alcoolique (je n'aime pas trop l'alcool, en fait), mais là, j'en ai un peu besoin.

Quand j'ai assez bu, je suis assez désinhibé pour pouvoir me convaincre de rejoindre les autres, juste à côté. Je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas décidé et l'ouvre brusquement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Reviews, Please !


	4. Cécité

Manoirmalfoys: J'ai choisi de prendre le point de vue du mentor car c'est le seul qui aura une vue d'ensemble de ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Merci pour la review !

Leorette: Je vais un peu plus développer les tributs dans ce chapitre. Continue de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Night, Epsilon, Cashade et les deux pacificateurs qui se trouvent dans le compartiment me regardent surpris. Puis rapidement, détournent le regard.

Silka n'est pas là. Elle doit se reposer dans sa cabine. A mon avis, elle a détesté la chaleur.

Mon regard s'attarde sur mes deux tributs. Epsilon semble s'être un peu reprise, et a retrouvé une couleur de peau quasiment normale. De son côté, l'expression de Night semble indiquer un incompréhensible quasi retour à la normale. Il est beaucoup plus renfermé, les yeux bas, comme si la réalité s'était révélée à lui, et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Je me rapproche d'eux, et m'assoit dans le fauteuil situé devant eux, en faisant bien attention de ne pas leur faire comprendre que j'ai légèrement bu. On se regarde quelques secondes sans parler, afin de nouer le contact. Puis je me décide, débutant par quasiment les mêmes phrases que chaque année :

– Je me présente : Keen Spencey, je serai votre mentor pour les Hunger Games. Si vous avez des impressions, des questions, des sentiments à partager, c'est à moi que vous devrez vous adresser. Je suis là pour vous aider, et seulement pour vous aider, et tout ce que je pourrai faire en ce sens, je le ferai. Cashade (je la montre, elle fait un petit geste de la main), est là en tant que personne extérieure, ce n'est pas à elle que vous devez vous adresser, et même si vous le faites, sachez qu'elle me dit tout ce qu'elle sait à propos de vous, c'est notre accord.

Les tributs m'écoutent avec attention. J'ai passé cet accord avec Cashade car certains tributs (surtout les filles) voulaient l'avoir elle pour mentor. Mais ce n'est pas à elle d'avoir à endosser ce rôle, elle-même le sait, et elle préfère que ce soit ainsi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire, dans l'arène ? me demande Epsilon avec une flamme dans les yeux.

– J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà bien les règles des Hunger Games ?

– Oui, me répond immédiatement Epsilon.

Night se contente d'un léger hochement de tête. Alors Qu'Epsilon semble déterminée à noter tout ce que je dis bien profondément dans sa tête, lui semble plutôt indifférent, il regarde défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.

– Alors je vais juste me contenter de vous faire comprendre les bases stratégiques des Hunger Games…

Depuis les quelques années que je suis mentor du district 7, il y a certaines choses évidentes qui me sont apparues. La première étant que, généralement, les tributs du 7 qui se jetaient dès le départ à corps perdu vers la Corne d'Abondance mourraient en moins d'une minute (sans compter le temps d'agonie). Il me semble donc évident qu'il faut éviter cela à tous prix. Je le leur dis donc dès le départ, pour marquer leurs esprits.

– La chose qui est sans doute la plus importante, c'est que vous compreniez que la Corne d'Abondance n'est pas un atout pour vous. Ses trésors sont là pour vous attirer dans un combat dont vous ne sortirez pas vainqueur. Alors pendant le bain de sang, fuyez, le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Night hoche la tête, l'air compréhensif.

– Je veux bien, mais je n'ai jamais été très rapide, fait-il remarquer d'un air morne. Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, je le ferai.

Epsilon, elle, se mord les lèvres. Cette fille n'est pas idiote, elle a bien remarqué que ceux qui fuyaient la Corne d'Abondance sans rien mourraient souvent bien rapidement, elle sait aussi que j'ai moi-même bien faillit mourir à cause de ce choix. En fait, les juges forcent presque les tributs à prendre au moins un sac à dos, le strict minimum pour survivre dans l'arène. Mais je pense personnellement qu'il est plus souhaitable pour eux de fuir, sauf s'ils sont particulièrement rapides. Dans ce cas, je pourrai faire une exception.

Mais à cet instant, je me rends bien compte qu'Epsilon sera moins facile à convaincre que Night. Peut-être que je vais devoir faire des concessions. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle change de sujet.

– Et pour les sponsors ? Personne ne gagne jamais sans sponsor ! Il faut que vous nous aidiez à les attirer !

Elle a raison. Mais en même temps, c'est un sujet très délicat. Ça fait des années que les sponsors ne remarquent plus les tributs du district 7, et ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils existent que s'ils atteignent le cap des 8 derniers survivants. On fait croire un peu n'importe quoi aux habitants du Capitole, mais ceux qui ont de l'argent préfèrent miser sur les valeurs sûres. La plupart du temps, les habitants sont poussé au sponsoring parce qu'ils ont fait un pari sur le vainqueur final, et aucun pari sensé ne se fait sur un tribut du 7. Donc pas de sponsor, et ce même si les tributs se sont fait remarqué par leur personnalité. La seule chose qui puisse vraiment changer les choses, c'est que le tribut soit vraiment physiquement impressionnant, ou qu'il ait une excellente note aux évaluations. Et ça, ce n'est pas moi qui le contrôle.

Certains mentors des districts défavorisés croient encore pouvoir décrocher des sponsors en agissant d'une certaine façon. Pas moi.

Il faut maintenant que j'expose tout cela à Night et Epsilon sous un jour acceptable. Je ferme les yeux et joint mes mains pour réfléchir, et pour leur faire comprendre que la situation est compliquée. Je finis par me décider à jouer le jeu de la franchise.

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir : obtenir des sponsors pour vous est très difficile. Vous n'avez pas le… profil d'un tribut qu'on voudrait sponsoriser.

– Mais il faut bien qu'on ait des sponsors ! s'écrie Epsilon.

– Les sponsors viendront si vous vous débrouillez bien dans l'arène. Vous pouvez faire vos malins, ça va peut-être marcher au début, vous allez peut-être vous faire remarquer, mais on ne va pas vous sponsoriser pour autant…

– Et dans l'arène, faire votre malin ne servira à rien, intervient Cashade. Sauf, peut-être, à vous faire remarquer des autres tributs. Moi, j'en ai tué un qui avait fait le mariol…

Je remercie du fond du cœur Cashade pour cette intervention. Mes tributs en avaient bien besoin.

– Les sponsors viendront tous seuls si vous vous débrouillez bien dans l'arène, poursuis-je. Les sponsors parient sur ceux qu'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent gagner. Alors montrez leur que vous pouvez survivre, que vous avez envie de gagner, que vous êtes capable de le faire… En un mot : restez en vie, et restez vous-même.

Night se met à rigoler sans raison. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il s'arrête brusquement et nous regarde, inquiet. Pendant un instant, je me demande s'il a toute sa tête. Mais je l'ignore et je continue.

– Je peux cependant bien faire quelque chose pour vous rendre un peu plus ''attractif'' que ce que vous êtes. Pour le Capitole, il faut dire que les habitants du 7 sont des rustres sans éducation qui coupent du bois à longueur de temps. On peut donc essayer de vous faire voir sous un meilleur jour que ça. Allez, dîtes moi ce que vous savez faire, quel sont vos talents cachés…

En fait, je ne demande pas cela pour les sponsors, mais plutôt pour l'arène. Si je leur demandais maintenant leurs capacités qui pourraient les aider pendant ces jeux, ils me répondraient surement aucune. Alors je leur demande cela, pour voir si je peux en tirer quelque chose.

Epsilon ne met pas longtemps pour me répondre

– Je sais me servir un peu de la hache, mon père m'a parfois demandé de l'aider à couper du bois. Je connais quelques plantes, j'ai des bases de notions de survie, enfin, plutôt des bases de bases. Je connais assez bien les animaux, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à en tuer des gros pour manger. Je suis assez bonnes à l'école, je me souviens à peu près bien de mes cours, par contre, en sport, je suis assez nulle, je ne cours pas très vite, je n'arrive même pas à grimper une corde de cinq mètres, mais je suis assez endurante. Alors, pour tout ce qui est grimper à un arbre, où à ne falaise, je sais pas trop… Qu'est-ce que je sais faire d'autre… Je sais chanter, assez bien, ma mère dit toujours que j'ai une voix d'ange, je sais aussi siffler, et j'adore me faire des nattes.

Elle s'interrompt soudainement. J'attends quelques seconde pour m'assurer qu'elle ait bien finit.

– Tu sais te servir d'une hache ? je demande.

– Oui, un tout petit peu. Si je dois me couper du bois pour me faire du feu, ça devrait aller.

Je me demande comment est-ce qu'il est possible d'associer une hache à faire du feu dans la situation où elle se trouve. Mais bon, au moins, elle semble déterminée à m'aider à l'aider. Elle est surement un peu trop gamine pour ce genre de choses, et je pense qu'elle en prendra conscience quand elle se frottera aux carrières pendant les entrainements.

Il faut maintenant que je m'occupe du cas Night. Il semble avoir à peine écouté Epsilon quand elle parlait, son désintérêt pourrait causer des problèmes.

– Et toi, Night ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire de spécial ? Quelles sont tes capacités ?

– Je ne sais rien faire de spécial, me répond-il sans même détourner ses yeux de la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas très rapide, j'aide moi aussi ma famille à tailler du bois avec une hache, mais c'est tout.

C'est à peu près la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Il semble avoir directement accepté le fait qu'il n'a aucune chance de gagner, sans même être passé par la phase de la lutte. J'en ai déjà eu, des tributs qui acceptaient leur sort, mais aussi vite que lui, jamais.

– Mais si vous pouvez apprendre quelque chose, je veux bien.

Voilà qui est aussi intéressant. Il accepte son sort, mais accepte aussi que je lui apprenne des trucs. En même temps, il semble désintéressé, mais pas détruit. C'est comme si ces Hunger Games n'étaient pour lui qu'un truc chiant à faire. Incompréhensible.

– Le mieux, c'est que tu apprennes la survie, je lui dis. Si tu n'as pas les moyens de combattre, fuis tant que tu le peux. Tant pis si tu es lâche, ce qui importe, c'est d'éviter tout affrontement où tu pourrais perdre, et survivre mieux que les autres. Peut-être qu'à la fin, les choses vont tourner dans un sens favorable.

– Ok, répond-il. Si c'est ça que vous voulez que je fasse. C'est tant mieux, parce que je ne connais pas grand-chose en survie, et que je risquerai de mourir vite. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave…

Ce n'est pas grave de mourir ? Là, je suis perdu…

Tout d'un coup la télé située au fond du compartiment s'allume toute seule, laissant apparaître en grand le sceau du Capitole. Ça y est, l'ensemble des 12 moissons sont terminées, et la rétrospective va commencer.

– Ils vont montrer tous les tributs qui ont été tirés, indique Cashade. Regardez bien les carrières et prenez en de la graine, vous allez voir, quand on sait qu'on va devoir les affronter dans un combat à mort, c'est plus pareil !

– Regardez bien l'ensemble des tributs, je rectifie calmement. Retenez bien ce qui pourrait être intéressant, la première impression est peut-être plus importante que celle que vous aurez en les voyants pendant les entrainements, où ils pourraient truquer et mentir.

Nos yeux se rivent sur l'écran. Le début est souvent le plus difficile, avec tous les carrières.

Et ça commence fort ! Le tribut féminin du 1 est surpuissante pour une fille, et le garçon est un carrière pur jus, une brute musclée sans aucune compassion dans le regard, qui n'hésite pas à se frapper la poitrine à l'annonce de son nom, Cole Strong.

– Celui-là va plaire aux sponsors, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! annonce Cashade.

Les tributs du 2 sont dans la même lignée, des brutes en puissance entrainées à tuer. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à mes propres tributs : Epsilon n'est pas rassurée, et se tortille nerveusement les doigts, tandis que Night regarde l'écran comme s'il regardait une émission normale.

Vient ensuite le district 3, celui de la technologie. Et voici le premier tribut de 13 ans. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur. La fille, elle, a 17 ans. Mais, avec mon œil de mentor, je ne décèle pas grand-chose de particulier. Je sais qu'il faudra attendre l'arène : ceux du district 3 se font le plus souvent remarquer par leur intelligence.

La fille du 4 est franchement moche, on dirait un vrai mec. Le garçon, lui, me surprend un peu. Il s'est porté volontaire, comme les autres carrières, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en vanter. C'est à la fois bon et mauvais : ça veut peut-être dire a peur de participer aux terrible Hunger Games, ce qui est un gage de faiblesse, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il a plus de jugeote que les autres carrières. Je retiens son nom : Elroy Ponte.

Mais le district qui me touche le plus est le 5. Il réserve une de ces surprises cruelles que seul les Hunger Games peuvent offrir. Le premier tribut appelé s'appelle Cora Dykies, et c'est… une aveugle de 12 ans.

Lorsque tout le monde se rend compte de ce qu'elle est, le silence se fait, dans la foule et dans le wagon. Cashade ne fait pas de remarque, ce qu'elle n'hésite pas à faire d'habitude. L'hôtesse du district est même terriblement gênée quand elle lui demande son nom. Cora ne pleure pas, on sent qu'elle a eu l'habitude d'endurer des épreuves avant ça. Elle semble parfaitement consciente de ce qui l'attend : la mort. Le tribut mâle semble même trop faible pour la protéger. Je mets plus d'une minute pour m'en remettre. Mais je me dois de suivre le reste des Moissons. J'essaye de me dire qu'au moins, ça fera un tribut de moins qui pourra tuer les miens.

Je me reconnecte vite à la réalité et j'observe les tributs du district 6. Et là, ce n'est pas le profil des tributs qui semble étrange, ni même les tributs en eux même, mais plutôt l'ambiance générale. Le climat semble particulièrement hostile, les gens tirent la tronche des très mauvais jours (même si c'est le jour de la Moisson), et il me semble clairement qu'il y a plus de pacificateurs qu'à l'accoutumée. Le tribut mâle de 15 ans a même une expression de haine en montant sur scène, et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est une haine dirigée contre le Capitole. Apparemment, il y a eu quelque chose dans le District 6 entre les habitants et les pacificateurs. C'est incroyable le nombre de choses que l'on peut déduire de si peu d'images. Car une chose confirme mes soupçons : le résumé de la Moisson du 6 est deux fois plus court que le résumé des autres Moissons, ce qui veut dire que le Capitole veut éviter qu'on remarque quelque chose. Mais c'est raté.

– Tu paries combien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans le 6 ? me demande Cashade.

– Rien du tout, je m'exclame. Ca crève les yeux qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans le 6.

Je note le nom des tributs du 6 : la fille Lilia, le garçon Raven. Ceux-là auront quelque chose à défendre.

Et voici qu'on arrive à notre district. Je regarde attentivement l'expression de Night au moment où il a été tiré : d'abord une surprise légitime, puis, tout d'un coup, il sort de sa zone avec un regard déçu, mais avec une certaine décision dans son pas. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour comprendre.

Je regarde les districts mineurs, mais avec moins d'attention. Le district 8 est assez déséquilibré, avec un garçon de 18 ans assez athlétique, et une jeunette toute mignonne de 14 ans complètement apeurée à l'annonce de son nom. Riley et Dea, je retiens.

Les deux tributs du District 9 ont 17 ans, Magnus et Majora, mais ne sont pas très convaincant dans leur démarche.

Les deux tributs du District 10 sont tellement pitoyables que je ne retiens même pas leur nom.

Les tributs suivants sont un peu plus probants, mais toujours un peu décevant par rapport à ce que l'on pourrait attendre, surtout du 11 où on a souvent des tributs à la carrure redoutable.

Au final, je retiens de ces Moissons que le niveau n'est pas super haut.

– C'est un carrière qui va gagner cette année, c'est sûr… conclue Cashade.

Je la regarde avec réprimande, en faisant un signe de tête vers Night et Epsilon.

– … Si ce n'est pas un de tes tributs qui gagne, corrige Cashade sans réelle conviction.

Je soupire. Il est vrai que le fait que le niveau global des districts d'outsiders soit assez bas fait que mes tributs ont plus de chances de gagner, mais les carrières sont quand même au rendez-vous. A part peut-être le garçon du 4.

Et puis, je repense à la petite aveugle du 5. Je trouve Ca vraiment horrible de l'envoyer aux Hunger Games. Le pire, c'est que les organisateurs doivent se frotter les mains. Les habitants du Capitole disent qu'ils sont outrés quand un jeune de 12 ans meurt, mais en fait, ils sont scotchés devant leur écran quand le moment fatidique arrive, et la mise à mort devient un sommet d'émotion. Ainsi, les Jeux n'en sont que plus exceptionnels. Tout cela me dégoûte.

– Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, ne tuez pas l'aveugle du 5, je déclare. Si vous pouvez gardez encore un peu d'intégrité, laissez les autres s'en charger.

– J'en serai incapable, révèle Epsilon. Je ne voudrai pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

– Je ne ferai pas de mal à un aveugle, poursuit Night. C'est une horreur d'avoir cela à porter, je sais ce que c'est…

Nous le regardons tous, attendant plus de précisions.

– Ma mère est aveugle depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Elle travaillait dans l'usine de transformation du bois en papier, et à force de travailler au milieu des produits chimiques, sa vue a commencé à baisser petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus rien. Et comme mon père n'était plus là, nous avons dû… Enfin, j'ai dû m'en occuper.

Il fait une pause. Ainsi, il a bien une famille, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser avant. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il abandonne sa mère aveugle qu'il a cette réaction ? Il aurait plutôt eu la réaction inverse, pleurer contre le mauvais sort, tout faire pour se battre afin de rentrer en vie.

– Mais ça a dû être horrible ! Tu t'en est occupé depuis l'âge de huit ans !

– Oui, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. J'ai du l'aider dans presque tous ses déplacements. Aujourd'hui, ça va un peu mieux, je l'ai aidé à apprendre le Braille, et elle arrive un peu à sortir seule. Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans moi… Elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas.

Il est vrai que dans le district 7, nous avons pas mal d'aveugles, à cause de tous ces produits chimiques qui transforment le bois. C'est pourquoi le Braille, ce langage écrit formé de creux et de bosses permettant aux aveugles de lire, inventé il y a très longtemps et dont on a conservé les traces, s'est développé dans le District 7.

Quand je pense que Night a déjà eu à subir cela dans son enfance. Je me demande s'il pourra vraiment surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Il a peut-être déjà abandonné…

Cette année s'annonce vraiment compliquée.


	5. Foule

Manoirmalfoys: Pour la révolution, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, car en bon fanfictionneur, je respecte l'histoire originale. Donc, pour sauver tout ce petit monde, ça va être difficile (mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la faute du Capitole !).

* * *

Nous arrivons au Capitole. Comme d'habitude, le voyage n'a pas été très long, mais il m'a déjà bien permit d'évaluer le caractère de mes protégés.

Il faut vite que je donne quelques instructions à mes tributs avant qu'on ne se retrouve à côté de la foule. A la fin du voyage, nous devons longer un endroit où pas mal de gens voudrons nous voir (le premier contact entre les gens du Capitole et les tributs est censé être le défilé des chars, mais il est devenu coutume que les tributs se montrent un peu à ce moment).

– On va arriver à un endroit où les habitants du Capitole vont pouvoir vous voir, je déclare. Ce serai bien que vous alliez aux fenêtres pour vous montrer. Et puis, montrez-vous souriant et fort, pour faire bonne impression.

– D'accord, répond Epsilon. Mais vous nous avez pourtant dis qu'il était inutile qu'on fasse semblant d'être fort pour attirer les sponsors, non ?

– Oui, mais les gens aiment ça. Et puis, là, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de faire bonne impression.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je les envoie faire ça. C'est plutôt parce que, si je ne le fais pas, les autorités du Capitole pourraient me le reprocher. Ce moment est tellement entré dans les mœurs que les gens du Capitole ne seraient pas contents de ne rien voir aux fenêtres de notre wagon. Et ce qui mécontente les habitants mécontente les autorités. Et, d'expérience personnelle, je sais qu'il vaut mieux entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux. Une fois, j'avais été un peu borderline lors d'une interview (j'avais souligné que le fait que le Capitole ait provoqué un affaissement de terrain juste là où mon tribut se tenait était particulièrement fourbe), et j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir une coupure d'électricité (soit pas de télé) pendant une heure dans mes appartements pile pendant un moment fatidique des jeux. Et je peux dire que j'avais un peu la haine quand je me suis aperçu que mon tribut était mort quand le courant est revenu.

– Si vous le voulez vraiment… rechigne Night.

Il se lève et se dirige vers les fenêtres avec une démarche mollassonne dénuée de toute envie.

Nous arrivons devant la place ou les gens se sont amassés. Ça me fait toujours quelque chose quand je vois tous ces déguisements ridicules dont se vêtissent les habitants du Capitole. Tonnes de maquillages, vêtements amples aux couleurs flashies et aux formes extravagantes... Il me semble que cette année, les oreilles de renard sont à la mode, étant donné le nombre étonnant de personnes qui ont choisi ces prothèses ridicules.

Mes tributs sont, comme je l'ai demandé, en train de saluer la foule. Epsilon le fait avec enthousiasme (peut-être un peu trop, même). Elle a ouvert sa fenêtre et s'est penchée, elle fait de grands signes de main. Je crois même qu'elle a envoyé un baiser à un moment. Mais son enthousiasme diminue légèrement quand quelques personnes lui envoient des roses.

Par contre, Night ne montre pas le même enthousiasme. Il se contente de se montrer, et il regarde juste les gens avec étonnement, comme on observerait des créatures dans un zoo. Je peste intérieurement contre lui : il devrait prendre exemple sur Epsilon, faire quelque chose pour essayer de se donner la moindre petite chance d'avoir un sponsor.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Night va droit dans le mur en se comportant ainsi, il n'a aucune chance de gagner avec cette mentalité.

– Night, il faut que je te parle.

Night se retourne vers moi et, sans broncher, il vient me parler. Tant pis pour la foule, qu'ils se contentent avec Epsilon, de toute façon, pour ce que servait Night.

– Il faut que je te parle Night. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

– Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

– Oui, un énorme problème. (Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que les autres ne nous écoutent pas) J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu te sente concerné par ce qui est en train de se passer.

Night veut riposter quelque chose, mais il réalise bien que j'ai raison. Alors il ne dit rien.

– Il faut vraiment que tu changes ton attitude. Je peux t'assurer que si tu n'entres pas dans l'arène avec un mental en béton armée et une motivation à toute épreuve, tu n'arrivera à rien mais alors à rien du tout !

– Oui, je sais bien…

– Tu sais pourquoi les carrières gagnent presque tout le temps, hein ? Oui, c'est parce qu'ils sont forts, oui, c'est parce qu'ils sont surentrainés, mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions ! Ils sont là pour gagner, et ils font tout pour y arriver !

– Je sais, je sais…

– Alors pourquoi tu ne montres pas plus d'enthousiasme ?

– C'est que… je…

Il soupire.

– Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas gagner.

Je savais qu'il me dirait ça. Mais je n'ai pas l'intension de le laisser aller dans l'arènes avec ces pensées.

– Tu as une famille, non ? Des amis, hein ? Que vont-ils penser s'ils voient que tu ne te bats même pas pour revenir à leur côté ? Tu as 16 ans, d'autres avant toi ont déjà gagné à cette âge, et tu es un garçon, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi fort que ces carrières, mais tu as aussi deux bras, deux jambes et un cerveau !

– Ce n'est pas si simple que ça…

– Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner tout de suite ! Si tu pars comme ça, c'est comme si tu te suicidais. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire ce mal à tes proches !

– Je leur ai déjà fait quasiment le même mal.

– Mais tu n'es pas encore mort !

Je commence à perdre mon sang froid. Je n'ai jamais traité avec un tribut pareil.

– J'accepte de mourir. C'est vous qui ne l'acceptez pas.

Là, c'en est trop. J'ai envie de jeter l'éponge. Quand tout d'un coup, une idée me vient. Je respire lentement, il faut que je reprenne mon calme.

– Si tu n'as pas l'intention de gagner, donne au moins sa chance à Epsilon. Elle, elle a envie de gagner, mais elle n'en a pas les moyens, elle a besoin d'aide. Toi, tu peux lui apporter cette aide. Sois à ses côté, aide là, si tu vas mourir, rends toi au moins utile avant.

Night réfléchit. Il regarde Epsilon qui continue à saluer la foule. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

– Ça je peux le faire, finit-il par répondre.

Il s'écarte de moi et revient à la fenêtre, saluant la foule avec un entrain certes limité, mais acceptable. Si je n'ai pas donné à Night une raison de gagner, je lui ai au moins donné une raison ne pas se faire tuer.

– Bien joué, me félicite Cashade dans mon dos.

Le train s'arrête en gare. Un groupe de pacificateurs vient immédiatement à notre rencontre. C'est à cet instant que Silka nous rejoint.

– Foutue Moisson… grogne-t-elle. Il fait toujours ce temps là dans votre district ?!

C'est bien ce que je pensais : elle n'a pas supporté la chaleur. En même temps, étant donné que le Capitole est entouré de montagnes, il n'y fait pas extrêmement chaud. Et ce brusque écart de température semble l'avoir physiquement atteint.

Alors elle fait la gueule. En fait, c'est une hôtesse qui fait beaucoup la gueule, ce qui est très rare. Les hôtes sont généralement choisis pour leur sens de l'accueil, ils sont d'habitude chaleureux et agréables. En même temps, Silka a été dégradée, est passée du district 4 au 7. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse un peu la gueule. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'en ai rien à faire d'être mal accueilli par le Capitole.

Nous avançons dans un grand couloir de la gare, réservé au débarquement des tributs. Il est occupé seulement par les officiels des Hunger Games et des pacificateurs. Je garde un œil sur Night et Epsilon. Pour l'instant, ils ont les yeux rivés en l'air, fixé sur l'impressionnante voute au dessus de nous.

C'est leurs tous premiers pas au Capitole, pas étonnant qu'ils soient impressionnés. C'est un moment spécial. L'architecture de nos districts est tellement basique, à part quelques bâtiments tels que la mairie. Ici, tout est démesuré, trop grand, les constructeurs se sont laissés aller à toutes leurs folies.

Je regarde devant nous, et je vois un groupe de personnes qui vient à notre rencontre. Je reconnais une de ces personnes, elle est très facilement reconnaissable : Rokas Tanatoon, un géant de deux mètres, chauve, la mâchoire carrée, avec des longues moustaches taillées en pointes. Même dans une foule d'un millier de personnes, je pourrai le retrouver.

C'est notre styliste. Il est en place depuis une vingtaine d'année. Je devine que les personnes qui l'accompagnent doivent être l'équipe de préparation. Ceux-là sont tout nouveaux, ils changent presque chaque année. Ce n'est pas parce que les précédents ont été mauvais. Pour preuve, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un bon styliste que Rokas est là depuis longtemps. C'en est même un très mauvais, à vrai dire. Il s'est spécialisé dans la transformation en arbre lors de la parade en char, et tout y passe : chêne, hêtre, platane… Et c'est toujours moche, moche, moche. Le District 7 est même devenu célèbre pour ses pitoyables costumes, et Rokas s'en fait presque une fierté. Mais bon. Il sait bien ce que je pense de cette parade, et de l'utilité de se faire remarquer. Et puis, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même.

– Eh, Keen ! Crie-t-il. Comment ça va !

Il me tend la main. Je grimace avant même de tendre la mienne. Comme prévu, mes phalanges sont à deux doigts de se briser.

– Alors, voyons ces tributs. (Il se baisse vers eux) C'est bien, ils ont presque la même taille. Je n'aime pas avoir des tributs trop dépareillé, ça fait un peu tâche sur les chars. Ne vous en faites pas pour vos déguisements… Enfin, vos costumes… J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce que je vais faire.

– C'est Rokas, votre styliste, je dis en m'adressant à mes tributs. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de vous pour la suite.

– On va vous refaire une beauté ! Annonce l'un des membres de l'équipe de préparation.

– Ils sont choux, dit un autre.

– J'aime bien ce roux, dit un troisième en touchant les cheveux de Night. Je vais m'occuper de la coiffure de celui-ci !

– Ne me les abimez pas trop, je préviens. On se reverra demain. Ou peut-être après-demain, avec les festivités, je ne suis pas sûr que je serai en état de faire quoi que ce soit…

Night et Epsilon commencent à partir, entouré par les membres de l'équipe de préparation qui examinent chaque recoin de leur visage. La cérémonie d'ouverture aura lieu demain, pour laisser le temps aux tributs éloignés d'arriver. Je ne reverrai pas mes tributs entre temps, ils logeront ailleurs.

Rokas reste un peu en retrait pour me parler. Et, en douce, il me glisse un petit bout de papier dans la poche.

– Tiens. Un petit truc de la part de Daril, me murmure-t-il.

Je comprends tout de suite ce qu'il y a sur ce papier. Je suis étonné : les années précédentes, Daril avait attendu plus longtemps pour programmer notre premier rendez-vous. Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai toujours deux pacificateurs à mes côtés, qui vont s'assurer que je regagne bien mes appartements. Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir me déplacer où je veux sans avoir un pacificateur à mes côtés (en même temps, je vais aller en voir un autre).

– Je fais comment pour me débarrasser de ces deux, là ?

– Tiens, tu peux toujours prendre ça.

Rokas me tend une grosse perruque de couleur violette, dont les cheveux couvrent presque tout le visage (au Capitole, ça passe complètement inaperçu). Le styliste est au courant pour Daril, et ça l'amuse toujours un peu que je sois ami avec un pacificateur.

– Bonne chance, déclare-t-il avant de se retourner et de filer, me laissant seul avec les deux pacificateurs.

J'hésite quelques secondes, puis je me dis qu'avoir un plan détaillé ne sert à rien.

– Euh… Je m'excuse, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes…

Aller aux toilettes… Qui n'a jamais prétexté cela pour fuir quelqu'un ?

Je presse le pas vers une porte qui donne vers un grand hall qui, je le sais, doit être bondé. Les pacificateurs qui me suivent, surpris, ne m'ont pas emboités le pas et, quand j'arrive à la porte, il est trop tard pour eux.

– Hé ! crient-ils.

J'ouvre rapidement la porte. Elle est gardée de l'autre côté par un pacificateur qui empêchent les gens d'entrer dans l'autre sens, mais pas dans le mien. J'enfile ma perruque et je me fonds dans la foule. En quelques secondes, je suis devenu indétectable pour ceux qui me suivaient. Comme je le pensais, il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir de plan précis.

* * *

Prochain chapitre pour bientôt. N'hésitez pas à reviewer.


	6. Foudre

Manoirmalfoys: Tu verras.

* * *

Au moment où je suis sorti de la gare, je sais qu'on ne me retrouvera plus. Au milieu de tous ces gens, avec cette perruque, ça m'étonnerai qu'on me retrouve. Et je sais également sûr que les pacificateurs ne me rechercheront pas : le fait que je me ballade en liberté n'est pas très grave, ce n'était qu'une question de protocole que je suive les pacificateurs. Beaucoup d'anciens vainqueurs profitent de leur voyage au Capitole pour faire quelques achats, et ils ne sont pas forcément escortés. Et puis, si les 2 pacificateurs avouent qu'ils m'ont perdu, ils risquent d'être viré, voir pire. Je pense plutôt qu'ils vont garder ça pour eux. Si c'eut été un tribut qui avait fui, là, ça aurait été grave.

Je sors de ma poche le papier que Rokas m'a passé, où est inscrit une suite de trois chiffres, un tiret, et trois autres chiffres. C'est une adresse. Le plan du Capitole est quasiment rectangulaire, et les rues se coupent perpendiculairement, ce qui fait qu'il est facile de se diriger si on sait où on est. Les trois premiers chiffres indiquent le numéro de la rue transversale, les trois autres indiquent ceux de la rue perpendiculaire.

Je vois que ce n'est pas très loin. Bien. Je pourrai y aller à pied, et je ne serai pas obligé de me déplacer par les transports souterrains. Je déteste les transports souterrains, bien que ceux du Capitole soient dans un état assez impeccable.

Je m'élance alors d'une marche rapide vers ma destination.

J'arrive à l'endroit indiqué. C'est un croisement où il y a pas mal de monde. Mais je ne mets pas très longtemps à apercevoir Daril. Il n'est pas en habit de pacificateur. Il a peut-être puisé sur son temps libre pour venir me voir. Ou bien il a trouvé un moyen de fuir ses engagements de pacificateur (qui doivent être élevés en ce jour de Moisson), ce dont il est parfaitement capable. Je m'approche de lui sans qu'il me remarque.

– Alors, t'as réussi à te faire porter pâle ou quoi ? je demande dans son dos.

Daril se retourne en sursautant. Quand il voit que c'est moi, il sourit.

– Ça va pas de me faire une peur comme ça ?! me reproche-t-il.

– Je pensais que tu étais moins facile à émouvoir que ça !

– Non, en fait, je veux dire que j'ai eu peur car tu arrives tard. Je pensais que tu mettrais moins de temps à te défaire de tes pacificateurs.

On rigole un bon coup. Je regarde le teint métis de Daril et ses cheveux noirs bouclés coupés assez court. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre, et il n'a jamais perdu sa bonne humeur, même avec son métier, il reste toujours optimiste. C'est fou, mais quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie un peu les Hunger Games et tout ce que ça implique. Et même si on parle majoritairement de choses rudes telles que les Jeux ou les conflits dans les districts, je me sens mieux.

– Non, en fait, je vais te décevoir, mais je suis libéré de mon travail aujourd'hui, me confie-t-il. Comme on a pas mal fait appel à moi ces derniers temps, on m'a dit de prendre un jour de congé quand je le voulais, et j'ai évidemment pris aujourd'hui.

– Ah, oui… Rien d'exceptionnel, en fait.

– Exactement… Tu pensais que j'aurai fait une de mes combines rien que pour toi, c'est ça ?

– Oui, en quelque sorte…

– Eh bien non, désolé. Et, d'ailleurs… Je m'excuse, mais… Comme je n'ai pas trop été au Capitole ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas trop pu faire toutes les recherches que je fais d'habitude sur l'arène…

Daril se gratte la tête et fait la grimace en me regardant. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, je suis un peu déçu.

– Oui… Dommage… je soupire. Mais enfin bon, ce n'est pas très grave, je peux bien faire sans ça, ça n'aurait pas changé le cours des Jeux…

– Ah, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai quand même pu interroger quelques uns de mes collègues qui sont restés ici !

Il regarde autour de lui et se rapproche de moi.

– Et apparemment, ça va être du très, très lourd !

Je suis perplexe. Il arrive que Daril s'emballe pour rien.

– Comment ça, du très lourd ? je demande.

– je ne sais pas trop, mais ça a l'air d'être vraiment énorme ! Attends, je t'explique. Cette année, l'arène a vraiment été très longue à préparer, plus d'un an et demi, c'est bien plus que les années précédentes, si ils avaient fait une simple forêt, ça n'aurait pas pris autant de temps. Ce qui me fait penser que ce n'est pas une arène comme les autres, ils préparent quelque chose de spécial.

Daril sourit. Il a toujours été heureux de pouvoir me raconter tout ce qu'il sait.

– Et j'ai d'autres informations qui vont dans ce sens. L'arène n'est pas très loin du Capitole, à moins d'une heure d'hovercraft, ce qui fait qu'on a pu voir d'ici quelques préparatifs, comme le chargement de matériaux de construction. Et je peux te dire que ça a pas mal construit ! Ils en ont fait partir, des tonnes de matériaux ! Donc attends-toi à avoir des bâtiments dans l'arène, quelle qu'ils soient. Je ne sais pas si ça peux t'aider, mais retiens ça.

Pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose, c'est déjà pas mal.

– Merci, Daril. Je vais voir ce que je peux…

– Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai recueilli d'autres trucs, sauf que là, ça relève plus du bruit de couloir, du ragot infondé ou de la rumeur gratuite. Mais tu sais comme j'aime les bruits de couloir, les ragots infondés et les rumeurs gratuites ! Et je peux tu dire que j'en ai eu du mal pour te déniché ça…

– Vas-y, accouche.

– Alors, il y a un type qui m'a dit, je ne sais plus trop qui, qu'ils avaient emmené des explosifs, des trucs inflammables, des produits chimiques, plein de trucs comme ça… Genre, tout un attirail pour pouvoir modifier le terrain, un truc de dingue, quoi ! Je sais que le Capitole ne garde jamais le terrain tel quel, mais attends toi à avoir un truc complètement dément !

Ça ne me donne pas trop d'informations, peut-être qu'il y avait pas mal de relief, et que le Capitole voulait quelque chose de plus soft. Ou bien ils voulaient creuser des trous, des tunnels… Je ne vois pas trop.

– Et j'ai aussi un dernier truc. J'ai un de mes potes qui était dans le district 3, celui où ils font toutes ces inventions, il y a peu de temps, et il me jure d'avoir reconnu une machine pour changer la température et la météo que le Capitole a fait construire il y a peu. Et le Capitole aurait emmené cette machine à l'arène.

– Mais le Capitole à toujours modifié la météo dans l'arène, ce n'est pas nouveau.

– Sauf que cette fois, la machine a l'air énorme ! Mon pote me l'a juré ! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, prépare toi à tout : tempêtes, tornades, raz de marées, neige, grêle… Le ciel ne sera pas ton ami ! Enfin… Je te dis ça, mais ça reste quand même des bruits de couloir, des ragots infondés et des rumeurs gratuites. Mon pote était à vrai dire un peu bourré quand il a dit ça…

– Ça fait déjà pas mal comme informations…

– Merci ! C'est un plaisir de te donner des trucs ! Mais, tu sais ce que tu pourras faire de ça, Keen ?

Je réfléchis. Si Daril a vu juste, l'arène risque d'être rude. Les constructions, ça a déjà été fait quelques fois, mais ça n'a jamais constitué l'ensemble de l'arène. La météo difficile, ça a déjà été souvent exploité, et les explosifs… Je ne m'imagine pas très bien ce que pourrait être l'arène comme ça, mais si elle est aussi rude, le mieux est que je dise à mes tributs qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps au rayon survie de la salle d'entraînement. S'il faut se battre contre l'arène autant que contre les autres tributs, autant s'en donner les moyens.

– Oui, ça peut m'aider, je réponds. Franchement merci, Daril. Il n'y a que toi pour m'aider ainsi !

– J'ai un dernier truc très important à te dire. Ça ne concernera peut-être pas directement les Jeux, mais… Peut-être que les juges risquent d'être plus sévères que d'habitude.

– Pourquoi.

– Le Capitole est un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Les autorités ont eu des problèmes avec un district et… Les pacificateurs ont dû intervenir.

En écoutant ce qu'il me dit, des images des Moissons me reviennent en tête.

– Dans le District 6, c'est ça ?

– Tu as vu ça pendant les Moissons, hein ?

Je hoche la tête. Les visages renfermés des habitants n'étaient donc pas issus de mon imagination, il s'était bien passé quelque chose.

– Alors quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

– C'est un peu compliqué… Pour faire simple, tout est parti d'une initiative des habitants du 6. Ils ont eu une idée pour tromper le Capitole, et ça a bien failli marcher…

– Quelle idée.

– Des Moissons pirates.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne comprends pas ce nouveau concept.

– Je vais t'expliquer, le principe n'est pas très compliqué : les habitants du 6 ont décidé, tout en faisant en sorte que le Capitole ne le sache pas, de faire un tirage secret de leurs tributs, seulement entre les enfants âgés de 18 ans. Un seul nom par enfant de 18 ans, peu importe le nombre de tesserae qu'ils ont prises. La personne qui était tirée au sort devait par la suite se porter volontaire pendant les vraies Moissons du Capitole. Et si cette personne ne le faisait pas, les habitants devaient le lui faire payer. C'était un pacte secret entre tous les habitants du 6. Comme ça, ça protégeait les enfants les plus jeunes.

– Mais… C'est comme le principe des carrières…

– Non, c'est très différent. Le District 6 voulait, en plus de protéger les enfants, profiter des tesserae. Dans les districts de carrière, les tesserae n'existent plus, elles n'ont plus aucun intérêt, vu que les tirages au sort sont inutiles, étant donné qu'il y a toujours des volontaires. Dans le 6, chaque famille était censée prendre un maximum de tesserae, ce qui n'avait plus aucune incidence, vu que dans le tirage au sort pirate, les tesserae ne comptent pas. En fait, c'était un excellent moyen de lutter contre la faim et l'injustice du tirage au sort, tout en donnant plus de chances au 6 de gagner les Hunger Games. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ça reste secret.

– Et ceux qui ont été tirés au sort ne se sont pas pleins ?

– Je crois que c'est pour ça que ça a capoté. C'était bien organisé, mais un des tirés au sort a dû trop se faire entendre, et le Capitole l'a apprit. Et là, ça a fait des dégâts. Immédiatement, des pacificateurs ont été envoyés pour 'couper des têtes', en quelque sorte. J'ai été envoyé là-bas, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu moins de temps ici. Et je peux te dire que ça s'est très mal passé : on nous a demandé d'arrêter toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le coup. Mais comme tout le monde était dans le coup, les arrestations se sont multipliées. Et puis ça a été l'escalade. Des personnes ont étés torturées pour trouver des coupables, sans doute trop de personnes. La population s'est plainte, elle s'est presque révoltée, il y a eu des bagarres, des émeutes… Et des morts.

Il reprend sa respiration. Je commence à comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il vient de me dire : une révolte… Pas de quoi faire trembler le Capitole, mais de quoi l'agacer. Au point de se venger sur les tributs ?

– Et, pour ajouter de l'horreur à tout cela, le Capitole a testé une nouvelle arme : le foudroyeur. C'est une arme de la taille d'un fusil d'assaut qui, au lieu d'envoyer des balles, envoie un arc électrique puissant et dévastateur. C'est comme si un éclair venait du sol. Un seul coup avec ça, et on peut repousser une foule entière. Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, le premier modèle est tombé en panne, et le deuxième a carrément explosé, tuant l'homme qui le portait. Donc le Capitole les a retiré vite fait, mais de lourds dégâts avaient déjà été produits. Voilà, c'est tout. Ah, et… Je crois que le deux tributs qui avaient été tirés au sort lors des Moissons pirates ont été tué par les leurs.

Il s'interrompt. Lui qui aime tant me raconter des histoires, il me semble que pour une fois, il est réticent à me donner plus de détails. A vrai dire, depuis qu'on se connait, c'est la première fois qu'il arrive un incident de cette ampleur dans les districts. Alors je ne vais pas continuer plus longtemps que cela cette discussion. De toute façon, ça fait déjà assez longtemps que je suis ici, il va falloir que je rentre, sinon, les pacificateurs vont finir par me rechercher.

– Merci, Daril. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

– Oui. Tu sais, tu peux prendre contact avec moi facilement, à la caserne. Je pense qu'ils ne vont plus me donner de boulot pendant un bon bout de temps, à moins que je ne le demande.

– J'hésiterai pas. Dès que j'ai une raison de t'appeler, je t'appelle.

– Alors à bientôt, Keen.

– A bientôt, Daril.

Je m'éloigne rapidement, sans me retourner. Je ne sais toujours pas si toutes ces nouvelles vont m'être utiles, mais elles annoncent des Hunger Games particulièrement dangereux.

* * *

Les avis sont les bienvenus.


	7. Chars

Manoirmalfoys: Oui, c'est franchement dégueulasse que le District 6 oblige des innocents à se porter volontaires. Mais, s'il y a une chose qu'on peut tirer de l'œuvre originale des Hunger Games, c'est que la distinction entre gentils et méchants n'est pas si évidente (il n'y a qu'à voir la fin du 3° tome). Pourquoi les gens du 6 seraient ils tous gentils, alors ? Sinon, franchement, merci pour les reviews, je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire sans ça.

* * *

Je fini par atteindre le bâtiment où je serai logé avec les tributs pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve. C'est le même depuis des années. Ce bâtiment est commun à tous les districts, qui se partagent les différents étages. Si un mentor veut se foutre sur la gueule avec un autre mentor parce que leurs tributs se sont entretués, ils n'ont pas à beaucoup se déplacer.

Il n'y a pas pour l'instant beaucoup de pacificateurs. Il y en aura plus quand les tributs seront là, moins quand les Jeux commenceront. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un tribut soit déjà arrivé à s'enfuir d'ici. Par contre, je sais que certains ce sont déjà suicidés (ce n'est pas très compliqué, avec toutes les armes qu'il y a au centre d'entrainement).

Je passe devant les pacificateurs qui gardent le bâtiment. Immédiatement, ils me demandent pourquoi je ne suis pas escorté, sur quoi je leur réponds :

– A votre avis.

Je rentre à l'intérieur sans qu'ils ne m'arrêtent ou même me suive. Ils ont compris, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour m'arrêter : mon statut d'ancien vainqueur me donne certains privilèges, la population s'étonnerait de ne pas me voir à la cérémonie d'ouverture, et elle s'étonnerait de savoir que j'ai été arrêté juste parce que je suis allé faire un tour sans être escorté, moi, Keen Spencey, vainqueur honorable des 46° Hunger Games. Mieux vaut qu'ils se taisent.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur et je monte les étages. Quand j'arrive dans l'appartement, je suis accueilli par deux muets, qui me montrent les lieux, bien que je les connaisse déjà. J'aperçois Silka qui lit ses notes dans la salle principale, une grande pièce entièrement vitrée, avec une vue imprenable sur le Capitole. Elle me jette un regard dédaigneux. Apparemment, elle n'a pas apprécié ma fuite de tout à l'heure. Cashade n'est pas là, mais c'est normal. Elle a son petit appartement à elle dans le même bâtiment. Mais, évidemment, elle viendra me voir tous les jours.

Je regarde attentivement mon logement. Ils n'ont que très peu changé la décoration. C'est toujours aussi luxueux, les tables, les chaises, les canapés, les meubles, tout ce qui est ici représenterait quelques mois de salaire d'un habitant du 6. Mais ce qu'il y a certainement de plus cher est l'immense écran plat qu'il y a sur le mur de la pièce principale. Avec ça, je pourrai suivre parfaitement l'ensemble des Hunger Games. Le Capitole nous fournit en plus le bouquet extra Hunger Games, qui nous permet de suivre les tributs que l'on désire en multi-écrans, sans être obligé de regarder le programme commenté par Caesar Flickerman. C'est un bouquet qui vaut une petite fortune, et beaucoup des habitants du Capitole n'ont même pas les moyens de se le payer.

Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui, et il a fait super chaud, ce qui fait que j'empeste sérieusement la sueur. Comme beaucoup d'habitants des districts, je manipule les boutons de la douche avec précaution, une mauvaise surprise est si vite arrivée.

Puis, enfin, je vais me coucher. A ma grande surprise, malgré toutes les choses auxquelles je devrai penser, je m'endors en seulement une heure. Je tombais vraiment de fatigue. Tant mieux, car je sais que ça ne se passera pas ainsi les prochains jours.

Le lendemain, je passe la journée à me repasser les Moissons et à me retaper des éditions précédentes des Hunger Games. J'ai envie de m'impliquer dans mon travail, mais je sais que c'est presque inutile. Ce n'est pas en regardant les Moissons que j'en apprendrai plus sur mes adversaires, c'est bien trop court pour se faire une idée, d'autant que beaucoup truquent ou sont sous le coup de l'émotion. Ça ne me dit rien sur leurs capacités. Et regarder ce qu'il s'est passé les années précédentes ne m'aide pas à grand-chose, à part peut-être à me remettre dans le bain. Je ne croise presque pas Silka, elle me fait toujours la gueule. A mon avis, elle est également en rogne parce qu'elle sent que nos tributs ne vont pas gagner cette année encore, et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle retrouvera son poste d'hôtesse dans le 4. Cashade vient me rendre visite, et, tout en regardant avec moi la télévision, elle fait quelques commentaires. Mais c'est plus pour se plaindre de la cruauté du Capitole ou des autres tributs plutôt que pour me donner des conseils.

Arrivée en fin de journée, Cashade rentre à ses quartiers, il faut se préparer pour les parades en char. Je regarde dans ma garde robe pour voir si je peux trouver un vêtement à ma convenance. Au final, je choisi le vêtement le plus sobre que je trouve (ce qui est très difficile dans un garde robe du Capitole) : un pantalon noir et une grosse veste en cuir. Quand je me suis changé, je me rends compte que j'ai encore une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir y aller. Je pourrai partir maintenant, mais à quoi bon arriver en avance, ma place est déjà réservée. Alors je m'affale dans le canapé, et j'attends, en essayant d'imaginer l'horreur de costume que Rokas a prévu pour mes tributs.

Silka passe à côté de moi en me regardant avec dédain. Elle porte une grande robe verte, sa couleur favorite, dont j'ai du mal à déterminer si elle est splendide ou ridicule, et elle rajuste sa grande chevelure blonde. Enfin, pour la première fois de la journée, elle m'adresse la parole.

– Vous pensez que nos tributs on une chance de gagner ?

– Non, je réponds juste pour l'agacer. Absolument aucune, ils vont mourir dans le bain de sang.

– Je sais que vous vous fichez éperdument de moi, mais essayez quand même de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop ridicules, déclare-t-elle d'un air hautain. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour eux, pour leur famille.

Elle s'éloigne, avant de s'arrêter, elle ajoute :

– Et, si vous pensez que je ne pense qu'à ma promotion, eh bien c'est faux. J'ai aussi une sensibilité, et je n'ai pas envie de les voir mourir. Mais j'aimerai aussi ne pas avoir honte d'eux.

Elle entre dans l'ascenseur et descend.

Je ne tarde pas à faire de même. Je descends à mon tour dans la rue et marche vers la place principale, suivi de trois pacificateurs (je pense qu'il serait hasardeux de tenter de leur échapper cette fois-ci). La nuit est tombée. Des milliers de personnes affluent de tous les côtés, et la foule se fait de plus en plus dense, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit difficile de se déplacer. J'aperçois de loin là où se déroulera la cérémonie. Comme chaque année, le Capitole a déployé d'immenses moyens pour la parade de chars, qui ne durera pourtant que quelques minutes. Mais leur investissement sera entièrement compensé par le prix des places. Les immenses gradins qui se dressent de chaque côté de la voie centrale peuvent accueillir des milliers, ou plutôt des centaines de milliers de personnes.

Les pacificateurs me mènent vers les tribunes réservées aux mentors. Après être grimpé tout en haut des marches et avoir longé les rangées jusqu'à ma place, je m'assois. Je suis à côté de Cashade, tandis que les autres mentors sont un peu plus loin, et les pacificateurs m'ont laissé seul. Cashade ne tarde pas à poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

– Alors, Keen, raconte-moi ce que Daril t'a dit hier ?

Je m'y attendais. Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet Daril aujourd'hui car nous étions devant Silka et les muets, mais maintenant que nous sommes en plein milieu de la foule, il n'y a plus de dangers. Je me couvre cependant les lèvres pour éviter que quelqu'un ne lise dessus, étant donné que nous sommes filmés.

– Il m'a donné quelques infos sur l'arène, mes elles sont un peu plus restreintes que d'habitude. Apparemment, l'arène est à moins d'une heure d'hovercraft du Capitole. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour la construire, et elle il y aura sans doute pas mal de constructions dedans. Il dit aussi qu'ils ont utilisés un gros altérateur de météo, des explosifs et tout un tas de produits dangereux. Il a aussi le sentiment que ça va être une arène tout à fait spéciale.

Cashade fait une moue dubitative. Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment satisfaite.

– Mouaip. Ça ne nous aide pas vraiment pour trouver une stratégie, conclue-t-elle. Explosifs, altérateur de météo, matériaux de construction… C'est des objets qui ont déjà été utilisés pour toutes les arènes. Tu as prévu quelque chose avec ça, toi ?

– Daril a l'air assez convaincu que l'arène sera vraiment très dangereuse. J'ai donc pensé qu'on pourrait orienter Night et Epsilon vers l'apprentissage de la survie. Si il y a beaucoup de morts à cause de l'arène et que nos protégés survivent, c'est tout bon pour nous.

Cashade hoche la tête.

– Faut quand même faire gaffe, si c'est un désert ou une montagne enneigée, ça va faire mal. Et c'est tout ce dont il t'a parlé ? Il ne t'as pas dit quelque chose à propos du District 6, par hasard ?

– Dans le mille.

Cashade sert le poing et fait un large sourire.

– Je le savais ! C'était trop louche pour que le Capitole ne soit pas impliqué ! Allez, raconte.

Je raconte à Cashade tout ce que Daril m'a dit. Elle est dans un premier temps étonnée par le principe des Moissons Pirates, puis est révoltée quand elle apprend ce que le Capitole a fait.

– Comment pouvaient-ils penser que ça pourrait marcher ?! commente-t-elle. Le Capitole aurait tout pigé quand il auraient vu deux volontaires dans le 6 et qu'ils se seraient rendus compte qu'ils avaient plein de tesserae à fournir !

– Mais ils n'auraient pas eu de preuve.

– Le Capitole n'a pas besoin de preuve pour tirer dans le tas !

Cashade a raison. A mon avis, les habitants du 6 ont eu une fausse bonne idée. La réalisation était vraiment impossible, et on ne trompe pas comme ça le Capitole. Mais je sais également tout ce qu'on peut être capable faire quand on a faim.

– Au final, ce n'est pas très bon, tout ça, note Cashade. Si le Capitole est en rogne et que l'arène est dangereuse, qu'est-ce que ça va être !

– C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on entraine nos tributs à la survie.

– Oui, c'est bien joli d'entrainer ses tributs à la survie, mais au bout d'un moment, faudra bien qu'ils se mettent à tuer ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière !

Oui, l'année dernière… C'est un souvenir qui me fait souffrir à chaque fois que j'y repense.

C'était une édition des Hunger Games qui s'annonçait plutôt bien, mon tribut féminin était une fillette de 15 ans, qui n'avait aucune chance de gagner, mais le second s'appelait Gil, un jeune homme de 18 ans, vigoureux, assez intelligent… J'avais quelques espoirs en lui. En plus, Daril m'avait fait comprendre que le Capitole avait envoyé des bateaux, ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il y aurait de l'eau dans l'arène.

Et effectivement, l'arène était un îlot minuscule perdu dans l'océan. Un endroit paradisiaque, avec une végétation dense entourée de sable. L'étroitesse de la zone faisait penser que mes tributs ne feraient pas long feu, d'ailleurs, la fille est morte dès le bain de sang.

Mais Gil a réussi à s'enfuir. Personne ne se souciait de lui, les carrières l'ignoraient tout simplement, ce qui fait qu'il était particulièrement tranquille. Et Gil a révélé de vrais talents pour la survie et pour le camouflage pendant cette édition. Il a donc passé des jours sans être inquiété, pendant que les autres se tiraient dans les pattes et tombaient comme des mouches.

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, une semaine… Puis il ne reste plus que huit tributs. Il y a là une petite alerte, Gil est repéré par les trois carrières restant, mais il se révèle être aussi un excellent sprinter, et il arrive à s'échapper. J'ai commencé alors à y croire vraiment, c'était le premier tribut aussi doué que j'ai eu. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je restais planté devant mon immense écran plat, à regarder comment se débrouillait mon protégé. J'ai même eu des sponsors, vers la fin, et j'ai pu lui envoyer de la nourriture et des médicaments. Puis il ne restait que quatre candidats, et mon tribut était encore en pleine forme.

Et c'est là que vint un problème que j'avais sous estimé : mon tribut était incapable de tuer. Il restait lui, deux carrières et une fille. Le 13° jour, la fille tombe dans un piège tendu par Gil, qui s'en rend compte. Elle ne peut plus bouger, lui tient un couteau à la main, il n'a plus qu'un geste à faire pour atteindre le top 3. Mais il ne peut pas le faire, et la fille en profite pour s'échapper. Gil se met alors à douter, et la dernière nuit, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Et le matin, trop perturbé, il fait sa dernière erreur…

Je soupire en repensant à mon tribut qui se fait transpercer la cage thoracique par Rash, le tribut du district 2, avec son épée en métal. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la victoire que l'année dernière, avec Gil, et de très loin. Et, si les années précédentes avaient été plus expéditives pour mes tributs, c'est celle-là qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. Les mentors des carrières disent que plus on avance dans les Jeux, plus ils sont excités en voyant leurs tributs. Mais pour les autres mentors, c'est faux, on est juste plus stressés, et la chute n'en est que plus rude.

Et il y a ce problème de tuer les autres tributs. De sang froid, c'est presque impossible d'avoir un tribut qui tue. Et le combat ne tourne pas souvent en notre avantage. Pourtant, il n'existe pas de vainqueur qui n'ait eu à tuer personne. Les juges s'arrangeront toujours pour qu'il y ait des combats.

– Ça va commencer, m'interpelle Cashade, me sortant de mes rêveries. Ne rate pas les premiers, c'est l'occasion de voir de beaux costumes.

L'hymne du Capitole commence à retentir, et la foule réagit immédiatement, criant à tue tête. Dans quelques instants, les tributs vont apparaître.

Et ça y est, c'est parti.

Les premiers chars de métal déboulent devant les tribunes. Ils sont, comme d'habitudes, assortis à la couleur des chevaux par lesquels ils sont tirés : noirs comme la nuit. Je regarde chacun des costumes, m'attachant aux détails importants.

Le premier char à se présenter est celui du District 1, celui du luxe. Leurs costumes sont faits de fourrures de renard. Ils ont même laissé la tête du renard, qui pend sur leur poitrine. C'est sublime, comme d'habitude pour le District 1. En même temps, quand on crée des costumes pour le district du luxe, ce n'est pas compliqué. Mais là, c'est très ingénieux, car il y a un message caché : Le fait de bien faire apparaître les têtes de renard mort semblent montrer que les tributs sont capables de tuer. Et je dois avouer que l'effet est assez saisissant. Et la détermination affichée par le garçon, Cole, renforce cet effet inquiétant.

Pour le District 2, le styliste a choisi de respecter à la lettre la spécialité de son district : la maçonnerie. Les vêtements semblent être faits de marbre, avec une texture très travaillée dans ce sens, et, en plus de cela, les tributs portent chacun un énorme marteau, qu'ils brandissent ensemble au dessus de leur tête. Encore une fois, l'impression de menace est très forte, et je devine que ça doit plaire aux sponsors. D'autant que les tributs du 2 sont souvent les plus dangereux.

Les costumes du District 3 sont souvent assez décevants, mais cette année, ce n'est pas le cas. Le vêtement semble être en verre sous lequel des ampoules bleues clignotent harmonieusement. A défaut d'être agressif, ces costumes sont très beaux. Peut-être ont-ils changé de styliste ? Ça m'étonnerait, car le fait d'être un mauvais styliste n'est pas un motif de licenciement, il n'y a qu'à voir les costumes de Rokas (le char du 7 vient d'ailleurs d'apparaître, mais je préfère examiner les chars dans l'ordre, afin de m'épargner la vue des costumes de Rokas le plus longtemps possible).

C'est au tour du char du district de la pêche de passer devant moi. Là encore, le travail est impressionnant. L'idée de départ est étonnante : le styliste a transformé ses tributs en pieuvre. Mais là où la plupart des stylistes auraient fait n'importe quoi, le styliste du 4 s'est plutôt réussi. Les longs tentacules noirs donnent l'impression que les tributs ont une envergure gigantesque, que rien ne peut leur échapper. Je regarde le tribut masculin, Elroy, et il me semble toujours un peu différent des autres carrières. Il est un peu impressionné, il n'a pas l'air d'un imbécile qui ne pense qu'à tuer. En fait, il semble plus humain…

Vient ensuite le 5, spécialisé dans l'énergie. Le déguisement n'est pas exceptionnel, mais il se tient, composé de câbles électriques colorés enroulés autour des tributs. Là encore, j'ai vu pire dans la réalisation. Mais mon attention se détourne vite des costumes, pour se porter vers la fille aveugle, Cora. Son attitude sereine m'interpelle, et en même temps me fait du mal. Je préfère détourner mon regard vers le char suivant.

Le District 6 est aussi une bonne surprise. Au lieu des se déguiser en avion ou en train pour représenter le transport (ce qui s'est déjà fait), ils sont juste en costume de steward, soit un uniforme bleu avec des boutons dorés et une casquette de conducteur. Elégant, tout en respectant le thème du district. Par contre, l'attitude des tributs est moins réussie : la fille sourit timidement, bien trop impressionnée par les tribunes immenses qui se dressent devant elle, tandis que le garçon, lui, fait carrément la gueule. Ceux-là, je peux affirmer sans risque qu'ils n'auront aucun sponsor.

Je me prépare un petit instant mentalement avant de voir le char de mon district. Pour l'instant, tous les costumes étaient à peu près réussis, et j'ai bien peur que ceux du 7 soient les premiers ratés. D'un coup, je me décide et je regarde. Et j'avais raison.

Night et Epsilon sont sans doute déguisés en sapin, mais les costumes sont tellement grotesques que je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer. Leur corps est recouvert de bois et ils portent une coiffe faite d'aiguilles de pins. C'est moche. Très moche. Mais je m'y attendais, donc, pour oublier cette déception, je me concentre sur l'attitude de mes tributs. Epsilon, comme lors de l'arrivée des trains, salue la foule avec enthousiasme. Ca n'attirera peut-être pas les sponsors, mais ça la fera voir d'un bon œil par les spectateurs, donc par les juges. Night, lui, est plus discret, mais il sourit quand même. C'est un petit soulagement, car je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un cas désespéré.

Les tributs du 8° district portent des habits typés Capitole, donc moches. Mais ça, au moins, ça ne choquera pas les spectateurs. Ce choix de costume est logique, car le District 8 fournit les textiles du Capitole. Au-delà de ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à noter.

Les prochains déguisements sont vraiment… bizarres. Le District 9 est celui du grain, et le styliste a à-priori voulu transformer ses tributs en sac de grain. Et, à vrai dire, le résultat n'est pas du tout saisissant, le tissu marron jure avec le métal du char, et les costumes sont bien trop amples pour que les tributs soient à l'aise dedans. Tellement qu'ils ne peuvent même pas saluer la foule. C'est un véritable Echec.

Mais ce n'est rien par rapport au désastreux District 10. Pour coller à la spécialité du district, l'élevage des animaux, le styliste a décidé de donner à ses tributs des petits porcelets tous mignons, mais totalement terrifiés par les bruits de la foule. Sauf que les deux tributs du 10 ont moins de 15 ans, et ont le plus grand mal à retenir les petites bêtes qui se débâtent. Fatalement, la fille finit par laisser échapper son porcelet, qui tombe sur les pieds du garçon, qui lâche à son tour le sien et est tout proche de tomber du char. Un désastre. En plus d'avoir fait un costume miteux, le styliste a ridiculisé ses jeunes tributs (et effrayé deux pauvres porcelets). Le District 7 ne sera peut-être pas le cancre de la soirée.

Les déguisements du char suivant sont laids, c'est indéniable. C'est sûr qu'en mettant des chapeaux de paille et des vêtements rapiécés à ses tributs, le styliste a respecté le thème de l'agriculture, mais à quoi bon montrer ses tributs sont un jour aussi mauvais. Heureusement, les deux chars qui l'entourent sont tellement ratés qu'on se rend à peine compte de celui du District 11.

Car les tributs du District 12 sont, comme d'habitude, déguisés en mineurs. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi le styliste du 12 s'entête à enlaidir ces pauvres enfants d'une telle façon. Les vêtements et le visage sont noircis par le charbon, les casques surmontés de loupiotes n'apportent rien, et les pioches sont bien trop lourdes pour les candidats. Un bouquet final de nullité.

Au final, je retiens un défilé séparé en deux parties : les costumes des 6 premiers districts étaient à peu près réussis, ceux des 6 derniers étaient complètement ratés. C'est courant de voir de tels écarts de niveau entre les costumes, mais jamais avec 2 groupes si distincts, jamais.

C'est maintenant le moment où le président Snow va annoncer le début des Hunger Games. J'ai hâte qu'il ait fini, car ce qui va arriver après est un moment bien particulier.

Le banquet des anciens vainqueurs.

* * *

Et non, pas de costumes exceptionnels pour le District 7. Comme cette édition des Hunger Games devrait être assez particulière, je fais en sorte que tout ne soit pas spécial. Désolé!


	8. Absinthe

Manoirmalfoys: Eh bien merci quand même pour les reviews.

* * *

Le président Snow vient juste d'annoncer l'ouverture des 58° Hunger Games qu'une voix sortant des haut-parleurs nous annonce que les mentors et les anciens vainqueurs présents sont conviés à un grand banquet. Moi et Cashade sommes alors escortés par les pacificateurs jusqu'à notre destination, pendant que les tribunes se vident.

5 minutes plus tard, nous avons rejoint une grande terrasse extérieure, éclairée par de puissants réverbères. Deux grandes tables y sont installées : une réservée aux mentors, l'autre aux anciens vainqueurs et autres invités du Capitole. Il y a ici aussi des caméras de télévision, qui nous filmeront pour qu'un court résumé soit retransmis demain. Elles ne filmeront pas toute la soirée car, arrivé à une certaine heure, les images ne seront plus montrables.

Je me dirige vers la table des mentors, où une tonne de plats différents sont entassés. Il y a de la nourriture de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et de tous les goûts : viandes, poissons, légumes, fruits, pain, œufs, boissons, alcools forts… Il y a tellement de choses que je me demande comment ils ont fait pour faire tenir tout ça sur l'espace de la table sans que rien ne dépasse, et comment la table peut tenir sous le poids d'autant de denrées. A douze personnes, nous n'auront pas le temps de toute la nuit pour tout manger.

Je m'assois à ma place attitrée, celle où la chaise est marquée du numéro 7. La table est en forme de U, et les mentors sont placés par ordre croissant du numéro de district. Ce qui fait que je suis assis au centre de la table, entre Runyon, le mentor du District 8, et Titania, celle du District 6. La première chose que je peux remarquer sont les regards de haine qui se porte sur Rash, le mentor du District 2, vainqueur l'année dernière. J'en fais moi-même partie. Ce n'est pas étonnant, Rash a tué un nombre impressionnant de tributs des mentors présents l'année dernière, dont mon garçon, ce qui fait qu'il ne s'attire pas la faveur des autres. Surtout celle du mentor du 1 : Rash a tué le dernier des tributs du 1 dans son sommeil, alors qu'ils étaient censés être alliés. Le mentor du 1 commence déjà à fixer du regard son voisin avec mépris, regard que lui tient Rash. L'ambiance risque d'être électrique à l'extrémité de la table. Au contraire de l'extrémité opposée, où les mentors du 11 et du 12, respectivement Chaff et Haymitch, amis depuis plusieurs années, s'enlacent chaleureusement.

A ce moment là, Caesar Flickerman monte sur une petite estrade où est dressé un pupitre avec un micro dessus. Il va nous faire un petit discours avant que le festin ne commence. Il tape deux fois sur le micro pour le tester, avant de parler.

– Bonsoir à tous, mesdames et messieurs. Bienvenue au banquet d'ouverture de ces 58° Hunger Games. Chers mentors, cher anciens vainqueurs, c'est à vous que ce banquet est dédié. Car nous, habitants du Capitole, nous nous devons de vous rendre les honneurs que vous méritez. Vous êtes l'honneur de vos districts, vous êtes les représentants de la force de vos districts, vous êtes les acteurs des Hunger Games. Car que seraient les Hunger Games sans leurs vainqueurs ? Que seraient les districts sans leurs vainqueurs ? Et que serait le Capitole sans ses districts ? C'est pour cela que ce soir vous est dédié à vous, buvons et mangeons en votre honneur, et souhaitons tous ensemble bonne fortune à l'ensemble de nos nouveaux tributs, qui nous offrirons, j'en suis certain, un spectacle inoubliable ! Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite à tous de joyeux Hunger Games ! Que la fête commence !

Sous l'impulsion des invités du Capitole, nous nous mettons à applaudir. Et, immédiatement, mon voisin de gauche, Runyon, se sert un verre d'alcool qu'il avale d'un trait, tandis que Chaff, le géant noir de deux mètres à qui il manque une main, se jette sur la nourriture.

Mes yeux font le tour de la table. Les mentors du 1 et du 2 adoptent une attitude étrange : ils mangent tout en ne se lâchant pas du regard, et ce depuis que les deux hommes se sont installés à la table. Je serai étonné que la soirée se termine sans une petite bagarre entre les deux hommes. A côté d'eux, Wiress, la dernière vainqueur du district 3, mange lentement, toute seule. Elle a la malchance de se retrouver entre les trois mentors des carrières, qui ne pense qu'à la compétition. Elle a le regard morne, ses Jeux ne l'ont pas laissée indemne, elle en a été mentalement affectée.

Plus loin, les mentors des districts 5 et 6, Oren et Titania, sont en train de discuter de l'édition à venir. Les deux sont des battants, et ils sont amis. L'année dernière, ils ont tenté de faire une alliance entre leurs tributs respectifs, mais ça n'avait pas bien marché.

– Tu comptes faire quoi de Cora ? demande Titania à Oren.

– Je ne sais pas… soupire Oren. En fait, si, je sais… C'est cruel, mais je ne peux pas anéantir les chances du garçon à cause d'une aveugle.

– Si elle arrive à se sortir du bain de sang, elle pourrait être quand même utile. Si elle est aveugle, elle doit avoir une super ouïe et un super odorat.

– Mais elle ne se sortira pas du bain de sang ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle courre loin des carrières sans même savoir où elle va !

Titania ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je sais très bien qu'Oren a raison. Laisser une aveugle mourir est horrible, mais moi-même, je ne serai pas capable d'ordonner à un de mes tributs de l'aider pendant le bain de sang. Cora n'aura pas le choix, elle devra se débrouiller seule, à moins d'avoir réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de l'aider, ce qui est peu probable.

J'aimerai bien aborder le sujet des Moissons Pirates du District 6 avec Titania, mais je doute qu'elle l'apprécie à cet instant. Je vais attendre plus tard dans la soirée, quand l'alcool aura fait son effet. Ce ne sera pas tellement long, vu les quantités présentes sur les tables. A ma gauche, Runyon en est déjà à son troisième verre d'alcool. Et pas n'importe quel alcool : de l'absinthe, un spiritueux à plus de 50 degrés. Dans moins d'une heure, il tombera dans les pommes, et il ne se réveillera pas avant demain. C'est comme ça qu'il procède depuis qu'il est mentor, pendant toute la durée des Hunger Games, il se soûle jusqu'à en perdre la raison, il devient incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et ses tributs sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Ainsi, il n'a même pas à se soucier du poids qui lui pèse sur les épaules, il ne connait presque pas ses tributs, et il ne souffre pas quand ils meurent. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il garde le moindre souvenir de la dernière édition. Il vient du District 8, celui du textile, sans doute le district où on touche le moins aux armes, en supposant qu'une aiguille n'est pas une arme.

C'est aussi à peu près la technique adoptée par Ben, le mentor du District 10, avec, pour lui, un peu plus de folie. Lui et Wiress sont les deux mentors qui ont été mentalement touchés, et lui le plus sévèrement. Adepte des beuveries et de la morphine, il est devenu presque muet, et devient agressif dès qu'on le prive de ses médicaments.

Quand je vois les deux qui sont en train de boire, sans même se soucier de ce qu'il y a autour, je ressens une profonde amertume. Voilà ce que je n'ai pas envie de devenir et, même si je sais que je ne serai jamais comme eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à la place de leurs tributs, seuls contre le monde, et qui, en plus de toute la pression, doivent supporter un mentor alcoolique.

Pendant ce temps, Chaff et Haymitch sont en train de plaisanter. Eux arrivent un peu à se détacher de tout cela, notamment grâce à l'alcool. Mais ils n'abandonnent pas leurs tributs pour autant, malgré leurs faibles chances de victoire. Haymitch fait partie de ceux qui ont vite compris qu'ils seront longtemps au poste de mentor, et il s'y est vite adapté.

Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas fait pour affronter autant de peine.

Je me remplis mon assiette d'un maximum de choses différentes. J'ai besoin de me remonter le moral, et les mets délicieux vont m'aider à cela. Je mastique avec plaisir une pièce de bœuf à la sauce succulente, avant de me jeter sur les fruits tropicaux, totalement introuvables chez nos marchands. Ce faisant, je renverse du jus un peu partout. Qu'importe la diététique et l'hygiène, tant que c'est le Capitole qui paie et qui nettoie. J'abuse de ces fruits et des poissons tels que le saumon ou le bar, aliments que je ne peux manger qu'ici. Les poissons étant pêchés dans le District 4, les plus beaux sont envoyés au Capitole sans que les autres districts y aient accès, à l'exception de quelques produits bas de gamme.

Tout en me goinfrant, je papote un peu avec Oren et Titania de choses sans rapport avec les Hunger Games, telles que la vie de tous les jours. C'est à peu près le seul moment où l'on peut se rendre compte de la situation misérable d'ensemble des districts, vu que le Capitole empêche que les différents districts communiquent entre eux. Je vois que Titania évite soigneusement de parler des dernières semaines, comme je m'y attendais. Quand nous touchons au sujet des Hunger Games, la conversation se fait un peu plus difficile. Oren est réticent à donner la moindre information sur ses tributs, et Titania la fait courte en disant que ses chances de victoire sont nulles. J'évite moi-même de dire que Night est une cible privilégiée qui pense n'avoir aucune chance.

Au bout d'un moment, mon estomac devient trop plein pour que je sois capable de manger plus. Je bois un nouveau verre d'alcool fort avant de me lever difficilement. J'ai arrêté de compter les verres depuis un bon moment, je m'arrange pour être à la dose maximale : bien boire comme les autres, mais assez peu pour pouvoir me souvenir de tout demain.

Je me lève en tremblant légèrement. Le monde qui m'entoure commence à devenir abstrait, flou, lointain. J'ai tellement mal au ventre que je songe sérieusement à me faire vomir. Il faut signaler qu'ici, ne pas manger est une façon de se faire remarquer, ce que je ne veux pas. C'est aux tributs de se faire remarquer, pas aux mentors.

J'attrape une petite fiole posée parmi d'autres sur une table à part. Ce faisant, je croise un invité du Capitole, qui sourit à mon geste. Beaucoup d'étranger refusent de faire cela, alors que c'est très courant au Capitole.

Je me dirige vers une salle spécialement destinée à cet effet. L'odeur y est épouvantable, mais elle n'est faite que pour qu'on n'y reste que quelques instants. J'avale d'un trait le contenu de ma fiole et, une seconde plus tard, je commence à avoir des relents, avant de sentir la mixture gastrique de mon estomac remonter par mon œsophage. Je me jette au dessus du grand lavabo et y déverse l'horrible contenu de ma panse. Vomir est très désagréable, vomir en ayant le ventre complètement plein l'est encore plus. Après cela, j'évacue le goût du vomi en buvant le breuvage sortant du robinet spécialement destiné à cet effet. Puis je ressors de la pièce, moins d'une minute après y être entré.

Je reviens me placer à la place du mentor du District 10, qui est parti je ne sais où, et je me retrouve à côté de Chaff et Haymitch, qui sont fortement alcoolisés et qui plaisantent allègrement.

– Et tu as vu les cochons du 10 ! s'exclame Haymitch. Les pauvres ! Ils avaient l'air complètement effrayés…

– Ouais, dit Chaff en se marrant. Ils ont fuit à une vitesse incroyable ! S'il le faut, dans l'arène, ils tiendraient plus longtemps que les petits du 10 !

– Moi, mon styliste, il faudrait vraiment lui faire couper la tête. Franchement, mes tributs avaient le visage tellement recouvert de charbon que je ne suis même pas sûr que c'était eux.

– Oh, ton styliste fait des trucs biens parfois, y a pire. Regarde celui du 7, ses costumes sont tout le temps bidon. (Chaff se rend compte que je suis en train de les écouter) Ah, t'es là, toi ? Je… enfin je… Ton styliste est nul quoi !

– Mouaip, je bougonne. C'est vrai qu'avec lui, on ne risque pas d'envoyer des fleurs à mes tributs.

– Moi, j'm'en fous, j'ai pas intérêt à ce qu'on les remarque, clame Haymitch. Actuellement, ils sont complètement transparents. J'me dis que peut-être qu'on y fera tellement peu attention que même les juges vont les oublier. Et qu'à la fin, ils se rendront compte qu'il en restera un des miens, et ils seront obligés de le déclarer vainqueurs !

– Moi, mes tributs sont pas beaucoup mieux, confie Chaff. Le gars pourrait peut-être se débrouiller seul deux, trois jours… Et toi, Keen ?

– Bof, j'sais pas… Je crois que je vais peut-être réussir à les persuader de ne pas se jeter dans le bain de sang, ça fera toujours ça de gagné.

– Moi, j'leur ai dit que s'ils me faisaient la honte de se faire tuer dans le bain de sang, j'irai me venger sur leur famille ! dit Chaff en éclatant d'un rire grossier.

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

– Je leur ai dit ça pour plaisanter, continue-t-il, mais je crois que la fille m'a crue. Enfin, du moment que mes tributs durent plus longtemps que ceux d'Haymitch !

Chaff tape violemment dans le dos de ce dernier, qui recrache le whisky qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

– Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que mes tributs durent plus longtemps que les tiens !

– Tu paries ? Défie Chaff. J'te parie deux semaines de ma paye que mes tributs durent plus longtemps que les tiens !

– Non mais tu rigoles ?! Mes tributs sont bien trop pourris pour ça ! Ton garçon est presque sûr de sortir du bain de sang. Moi les miens, c'est pas la peine d'espérer. J'te dis, dans l'arène, j'en suis sûr, ils vont tenir 3 minutes…

Haymitch avale une pleine gorgée de son nouveau verre de whisky.

– … A eux deux. Et en comptant la minute d'attente.

– Merde, râle Chaff. Moi, j'avais bien envie de parier quelque chose…

– Moi, je veux bien parier !

Je me retourne. C'est Liver, la mentor du District 9 qui vient de dire cela. Elle n'est pas aussi imposante que les autres anciens vainqueurs, petite, avec des joues roses, on dirait une gamine. Mais elle à l'esprit vif et, contrairement à l'ensemble des mentors, elle déteste boire. Elle serait surement un très bon mentor si elle n'avait pas à s'occuper du district 9, celui du grain, où les armes sont quasiment absentes et les tributs pas très résistants.

– Déconne pas, Liver ! s'exclame Chaff. Tes deux tributs ont 17 ans, petite chanceuse, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée des nôtres ! Tu devrais plutôt parier avec les mentors des carrières, tiens !

Liver ne tient pas compte de ce que lui a dit Chaff et se tourne vers moi.

– Et toi, Keen, tes tributs ont 16 et 17 ans c'est ça ? Un petit pari, ça te tente ?

– Arrête, Liver, je ne joue pas à ce jeu…

– Pourtant, l'année dernière, tu nous as tous ridiculisés. Si tu avais parié… Mais t'avais peut-être pas confiance en tes tributs.

– Je crois en mes tributs, je réplique. Je crois en tous mes tributs, je ne veux pas faire comme vous, à dire qu'ils vont mourir dès le bain de sang et qu'ils n'ont aucune chance !

– Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de parier ?

Je serre les dents. Je ne veux pas tomber dans son piège, mais je ne veux pas faire perdre la face à mes tributs quand ils e sont pas là. Si je peux faire en sorte que les tributs des districts défavorisés voient en eux des ennemis à éviter, je le ferai. En face de moi, Liver devine ce qui va se passer.

– Deux mois de salaire, ça te va ? propose-t-elle.

– Ok.

Je me lève et quitte la table alors que Liver émet un petit gloussement.

Ma tête tourne, j'ai atteint le seuil maximum d'alcool que je peux m'autoriser. Je regarde tout autour de moi pour me rendre compte de la situation de désordre que le banquet vient d'atteindre. Autour de moi, une multitude de morceaux de nourriture traînent par terre, le sol en est presque recouvert, et j'ai peine à ne pas marcher dessus. Toutes les bouteilles d'alcool sont ouvertes et à moitié entamées, voire renversées, et dont le contenu infect se répand sur les tables. Runyon, évanoui à sa place trempe dans un mélange d'absinthe et de vomi.

Comme prévu, les mentors du 1 et du 2 en viennent aux mains. Tout d'un coup, ils se lèvent et enchainent les coups de poings devenus imprécis à cause de la boisson. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres et leurs arcades sont en sang, et des pacificateurs tentent tant bien que mal de les séparer. Autour d'eux, les gens rigolent comme des demeurés.

Je ne fais que quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrape de justesse à une chaise et m'y assoit. A côté de moi est assise Titania, qui a aussi énormément bu.

– Alors, cette soirée ? me demande-t-elle, l'air complètement ailleurs.

– Comme d'habitude, je réponds. Les caméras du Capitole ont bien fait de partir.

– Le Capitole a inventé les Hunger Games, mais évite de montrer les choses que les habitants des districts font et qui risqueraient de choquer… C'est quand même bizarre…

C'est le moment que je choisis pour la lancer le sujet que je veux aborder depuis le début de la soirée. Dans l'état où elle est, je pourrai parler de tout avec elle. Je prends bien soin de couvrir mes lèvres en lui parlant, même si il ne doit plus y avoir de caméras.

– Je suis au courant pour ce qui s'est passé dans votre district.

Titania ne me regarde même pas quand je lui dis ça. Elle louche sur son verre, toujours l'air absente.

– Au bout d'un moment, ça allait finir par se savoir de toute façon, me dit-elle. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé mon avis avant. Quelle idée à la con… Comme si les dirigeants du Capitole étaient assez débiles pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. S'ils m'avaient demandé, je leur en aurais empêché. Et maintenant, on se retrouve avec un district en ruine, des dizaines de morts, et ça n'a servi à rien. Si… Au moins, on a un tribut qui a une bonne raison d'en vouloir au monde entier.

Je me souviens des Moissons.

– Le garçon, Raven, il avait un regard de haine quand il a été tiré au sort.

– Il n'a pas été tiré au sort ! Il a été choisi !

– Le tirage était truqué ?

– Évidemment ! Ça m'étonnerai que le fils de celui qui à eu l'idée des Moissons Pirates ait été tiré au hasard !


	9. Peur

Oups, j'ai mis un peu de temps à updater... Désolé, un peu moins de temps pour écrire, panne d'internet, etc... Enfin bon, nouveau chapitre (et puis, plus de temps, donc plus de reviews à qui répondre !).

Manoirmalfoys: Pour défendre mon mentor, il avait un peu bu quand il a parié... Mais c'est vrai que parier sur la mort des tributs est un peu dégueulasse.

Nadjia96: Oulala, quel super commentaire ! Au delà des gratifications sur mon écriture, j'avoue que c'est à peu près ce que je voulais faire ressortir dans mon histoire. Merci !

Solene: Le mentor a un point de vue un peu unique sur les Hunger Games. A vrai dire, pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire, j'étais obligé de prendre un mentor.

* * *

J'ai mal à la tête. Un mal de crâne horrible, qui m'empêche de bouger, qui m'empêche de penser. Je mets un petit moment avant de me rendre compte que je suis dans mon lit, dans mes appartements, et que je viens à peine de me réveiller. Je suis tout habillé, je sens que mon haleine empeste encore l'alcool et, vu le soleil qu'il fait dehors, il doit être déjà presque midi.

– Allez, on se réveille ! crie à tue-tête Cashade près de moi. C'est le premier jour des entrainements aujourd'hui !

Sa voix rend mon mal de tête encore plus insupportable. Je la maudis intérieurement avant de laisser échapper dans un grognement les seules paroles qui me viennent à l'esprit :

– Ta gueule… Laisse moi dormir.

– D'accord. Profites-en, c'est le dernier jour où tu pourras dormir ainsi.

Elle ressort de ma chambre et je me mets sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. J'ai envie de rester dans mon lit et me rendormir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me lève, que je me remette d'aplomb, avant que les tributs reviennent. Il faut que je prenne une douche froide. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

J'essaye de me remémorer les évènements de la veille, il est important que je me souvienne de tout. Les chars, le banquet, l'alcool, les blagues de Chaff et d'Haymitch, la bagarre entre les mentors du 1 et du 2, la discussion courte avec Titania sur Raven, le fils dont le père a imaginé les Moissons Pirates et qui doit être mort, puis le pari. J'ai fait une erreur sur le coup, il va falloir que je le dise à Cashade. Je me remémore un peu du moment où on m'a ramené à mes appartements. C'est bon, je n'ai pas de problèmes de mémoire pour le banquet.

Au bout de 10 minutes terribles, j'arrive à me convaincre de bouger et je me relève péniblement sur mes jambes. Je me dirige alors directement vers ma salle de bain personnelle, je me déshabille à moitié et je prends une douche glacée. Ça ne dure qu'une minute, ça a été terrible, mais je me sens revigoré, toujours un peu patraque, mais mieux quand même. Je doute quand même fortement que ma gueule de bois s'en aille totalement pendant la journée. Tant pis, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Après m'être rhabillé, je vais dans la salle principale, où Cashade m'accueille en mangeant une pomme.

– Si tu cherches tes petits protégés, ils sont déjà partis depuis trois heures au centre d'entrainement, me dit-elle.

Je me mets la main devant les yeux, à la fois par contrariété, car ça veut dire que j'ai raté, en plus du briefing du matin, trois heures de préparation, mais aussi parce que j'ai ma tête qui tourne à nouveau.

– Merde… je laisse échapper. J'imagine que tu les as vus, toi.

– Évidemment ! Moi, je me suis barrée vite fait du banquet, pas question que je reste plus longtemps avec ces crétins du Capitole qui baignent dans leur luxe !

Disant cela, Silka, qui lit un livre dans un canapé, la regarde de travers.

– Et… Tu leur a dit quoi ?

– Je leur ai dit ce que tu m'avais conseillé, de s'orienter plutôt vers l'apprentissage de la survie, reconnaitre les plantes, obtenir de l'eau, faire des pièges, des nœuds, et patati, et patata… Mais je leur ai dit d'apprendre un peu à manier les armes, faut pas déconner, quand même !

– Ah… C'est bien, merci Cashade… Et vous, Silka, vous avez fait quoi, pendant que j'étais…

– Dans les vapes ? m'interrompt Silka.

– Ouais, ouais…

– J'ai rencontré les sponsors potentiels. C'est-à-dire personne.

– Oh merde, y a vraiment personne qui a remarqué nos tributs ?

– Si, tout le monde les a remarqué pendant la parade, avec de tels déguisements, mais aucun ne serai près à miser sur eux !

– Vous avez bien fait quelque chose ce matin ?

– Oui, des coups de fils, j'ai fait passer des messages, parlé à des sources qui ont des informations, mais rien de concret. Pour l'instant, je sonde le terrain. Mais je n'arriverai à rien si vos tributs ne font rien pour m'aider.

A ce moment Cashade pique une grosse colère, et elle braille :

– Je vous signale que c'est vos tributs aussi, Silka ! Nous, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour les tirer de l'arène par leurs propres moyens, à vous de dénicher les sponsors !

– Peut-être, mais si vous et Keen pensez d'avance qu'on n'obtiendra pas de sponsors, ça n'arrangera pas les choses, rétorque placidement Silka tout en reprenant sa lecture.

Cashade, vexée, coupe là cette conversation.

– Elle m'énerve, me confie-t-elle. Je suis presque sûre que si on ne va pas loin, on n'aura pas de parachutes. Mais cette si cette garce est aussi teigneuse, on peut carrément faire une croix définitive dessus, et ce pas uniquement pour cette année !

Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec Cashade. C'est légitime, mais je pense que quand Silka se rendra compte qu'elle peut nous aider à gagner, elle le fera bien. Pour l'instant, c'est un autre point qui m'embête.

– Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Cashade…

– Quoi ? Vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que t'as fait une grosse connerie.

– J'ai…

Je prends une grande inspiration.

– J'ai parié avec Liver que nos tributs iraient plus loin que les siens.

Cashade me regarde, perplexe. J'attends sa réaction avec un léger rictus.

– Tu as parié combien ?

Je me prépare au pire.

– Deux mois de salaire.

Cashade me fixe avec étonnement. Puis tout d'un coup, elle sourit, et éclate de rire. Je suis surpris par sa réaction que je n'attendais pas.

– Tu culpabilise d'avoir parié deux mois de salaire sur tes tributs ? réussit-elle à articuler au milieu de ses rires.

– Ben oui, c'est énorme…

– Énorme ? Tu rigoles ?! Moi, j'ai déjà parié six mois de salaire ! Et j'ai perdu ! Est-ce que j'en fais un drame ? Avec un seul mois de nos salaire, on pourrait s'en sortir dans le District 7 !

– Mais… J'ai parié sur mes tributs…

– Tout le monde fait ça, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te refusais de le faire jusqu'à maintenant. Du moment que tu ne paries pas contre tes tributs…

– Mais c'est mal de parier sur la vie des gens ! Que diraient Epsilon et Night s'ils apprenaient que même moi je parie sur leur tête ?

– Ça leur ferait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu crois qu'ils aient plus de chances de s'en sortir que les deux jeunes de 17 ans du 9. Bon, et à part ça, est-ce que t'as quelque chose de vraiment important à me raconter ?

– Ben…

Je me remémore les événements de la veille et je fais le tri pour en ressortir les informations importantes.

– En fait, pas grand-chose. J'ai parlé aux différents mentors et, globalement, à part Liver et les mentors des carrières, personne n'est vraiment confiant pour cette année. Je ne pourrais pas te parler du 10 et du 8, car Runyon et Ben étaient indisponibles, comme d'habitude, mais Chaff et Haymitch sont encore plus pessimistes que d'habitude sur leurs tributs. Et, comme toujours, il y a beaucoup de tension entre les mentors des carrières.

– Tu as réussi à parler des Moissons Pirates avec Titania ?

– Évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas appris ce que je m'attendais à apprendre.

– Et… Qu'est-ce que t'as appris?

– Elle m'a révélé que son tribut masculin, Raven, était le fils de l'homme qui a eu l'idée des Moissons Pirates.

Cashade me fait de gros yeux, puis réfléchit.

– Son regard pendant les Moissons, c'était ça, se rend-elle compte. Son père est mort ?

– Titania ne me l'a pas dit, mais, s'il a été choisi par le Capitole parce que son père était l'instigateur des Moissons Pirates, ça veut dire que le Capitole savait qui c'était. Et ça m'étonnerai qu'il ait échappé à la mort si le Capitole l'a attrapé, ce qui est plus que probable.

– Ça explique totalement toute la haine qu'il avait lors de son tirage au sort. Et ça confirme que le Capitole n'hésite pas à truquer les tirages quand ça les arrange. Le message envoyé au 6 est clair : si vous vous rebellez, vos enfants y passeront. C'est… méprisable.

Cashade tente de combattre la rage qui monte en elle.

– Il va être dur à maitriser, celui-là. Vu sa réaction lors du tirage, il ne va pas avoir peur dans l'arène. Mais ça reste un tribut comme les autres, il ne m'a pas semblé plus fort que cela, pas la peine de changer de stratégie pour un seul tribut. Bon. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

– A part que leurs poissons sont toujours aussi savoureux, non.

– Alors il faut se remettre au boulot.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Visionner des vidéos ? Se documenter sur des armes ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses utiles qu'on pourrait faire.

– Commence déjà à réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à tes tributs aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu vas annoncer à Epsilon que Night veut l'aider ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que Night tiendra son engagement ? Quelles questions tu vas poser à tes tributs sur l'entrainement ? Quelle stratégie d'entrainement tu… Enfin, à mon avis, tu as déjà pas mal de choses à cogiter.

Cashade avait raison en me disant cela. J'hésite encore un bon moment pour savoir si je laisse Epsilon ignorante du fait que le principal objectif de Night sera de l'aider, ou si je le lui dis. Ça peut changer pas mal de choses. Si elle ne le sait pas, elle peut faire des bêtises comme se retourner contre son allié si elle a un doute. Mais si elle le sait, elle risque d'envoyer Night prendre tous les risques à sa place, et, quand Night mourra, elle sera surement incapable de s'en relever, ayant perdu son meilleur atout. Et elle risque de ne pas accepter que Night se sacrifie pour elle, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un de mes tributs ressente la culpabilité d'être aidé. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je décide finalement de ne pas le dire à Epsilon, et j'espère que Night ne lui a pas dit de lui-même.

Pendant la journée, je tente plusieurs fois d'obtenir Daril au téléphone. Pas directement, car la ligne est sur écoute (je n'en ai pas eu la confirmation, mais je m'en doute fortement), et je dois essayer par des moyens détournés de savoir où est sa division. Mais c'est peine perdue, le mieux est que j'attende que ce soit lui qui me contacte. Lui, il sait où je suis.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Epsilon et Night reviennent de l'entrainement. Ils ont l'air éprouvés, ce qui prouve qu'ils ne se sont pas limité à l'apprentissage des arts de la survie. Je les laisse donc respirer, récupérer, prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, avant des les aborder lors du repas.

– Alors, cette journée d'entrainement, comment ça s'est passé ? je demande.

Epsilon répond instantanément à ma question. C'est rare d'avoir un tribut aussi impliqué à m'aider, et je ne m'en plains pas.

– Moi et Night, on a plutôt travaillé ensemble aujourd'hui. On a commencé par les nœuds, mais on n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Les cordes étaient rugueuses et j'ai eu mal aux doigts pendant toute la journée. On a fait ça… Une heure et 34 minutes, je crois. J'ai bien regardé la pendule pour être sûre qu'on n'y passe pas trop de temps, pour faire environ 50/50 avec la reconnaissance des plantes. On a fait ça jusqu'au déjeuner, j'ai fait de la lecture de livre et de la pratique en reconnaissant les plantes que les professeurs nous montraient. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations, et je n'ai pas pu tout retenir, mais j'ai beaucoup fait attention aux plantes mortelles et médicinales importantes. Après, les professeurs nous ont emmenés à la cantine.

Elle prend une grande inspiration. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu son débit de parole.

– A la cantine, j'ai essayé de prendre les trucs qu'on n'a pas souvent dans notre district, comme de la viande, tout en prenant des légumes, pour manger équilibré. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre une tartelette au citron, elles avaient l'air tellement appétissantes ! Ça ne va pas me retomber dessus dans l'arène, non ? Enfin bon, l'après midi, on a continué à regarder un peu les livres de survie, mais on a privilégié les activités physiques. Moi, je me suis concentré sur l'escalade, j'arrive à peu près bien à monter aux arbres et aux murs d'escalade, mais en corde lisse, c'est vraiment zéro ! Night se débrouille vraiment mieux que moi, pas vrai Night ?

Night fait une petite moue modeste.

– Enfin, comme il nous restait un peu de temps, on a fait, comme Cashade nous l'avait demandé, un peu d'apprentissage d'armes. On a fait du couteau. Ce n'est pas l'arme la plus meurtrière, mais j'ai remarqué lors des éditions précédentes que c'était l'arme qu'on pouvait le plus facilement obtenir. C'était un bon choix, non ?

– Tout à fait, je réponds. Avec ça, on peut tailler du bois, des cordes, se défendre… Et si on sait les lancer, ça peut devenir un cauchemar pour les adversaires.

– Enfin, moi, je préfère quand même une bonne vielle hache ! intervient Cashade.

– Moi, pour les lancers, il faudra un peu attendre, je n'ai réussi à planter dans le bois qu'un seul de mes couteaux ! Mais, si je continue à faire du lancer pendant les deux prochains jours, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Epsilon s'interrompt tout d'un coup. Elle a répondu à la question, je sais maintenant ce qu'ils ont fait de leur journée, et elle attend avec impatience la suivante. Mais c'est à Night que je préfère la poser.

– Quelque chose à ajouter, Night ?

Il fait non de la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que je pourrai ajouter après ça ? fait-il.

Avec toutes les informations données par Epsilon, il est vrai que j'ai toutes les données que je souhaitais sur leur apprentissage. Mais il me manque quand même une chose essentielle.

– Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pu remarquer sur les autres tributs ?

Epsilon réfléchit. C'est une question générale à laquelle il n'est pas facile de répondre.

– Le truc le plus significatif qui s'est passé était l'après-midi, dit-elle. Les mecs du 1 et du 2 nous ont surpris pendant qu'on lançait des couteaux, et ils ont remarqué qu'on n'était pas très bon. Alors ils nous ont chambrés. Nous, on ne pouvait pas trop leur répondre, mais un mec très sympa, Riley, le tribut du 8, s'est interposé et leur a demandé de nous laisser tranquilles. Évidemment, les carrières n'ont pas apprécié, et la tension s'est mise à grimper. Là, heureusement qu'il y avait le garçon du 4 qui est venu calmer les autres carrières en leur conseillant de laisser tomber, ça a évité qu'ils en viennent aux mains…

– C'est le garçon du 4 qui est venu les calmer ? je l'interromps.

– Oui…

– Ça veut dire qu'ils étaient alliés, non ? L'alliance des carrières est déjà créée, c'est ça ?

– Ouaip, intervient mollement Night. Ils tous mangé ensemble à midi.

– Tous les 6 carrières ? demande Cashade.

– Oui.

– Merde, jure-t-elle. C'est vraiment pas de pot, ça arrive pourtant souvent qu'il y ait un ou deux des carrières qui ne s'entendent avec personne et qui préfèrent la jouer solo ! Là, ça va compliquer les choses…

– Et sinon, d'autres particularités pour ces carrières ? je demande.

– Ben… réfléchit Epsilon. Les garçons du 1 et du 2 sont des brutes et sont très copains, bien que le 1 soit plus imposant. Les deux carrières du 4 sont amis, et ils semblent beaucoup plus intelligents, surtout le garçon. Sinon, on n'a pas trop vu les filles du 1 et du 2.

C'est à peu près ce que j'avais ressenti pour l'instant.

– Tu m'as dis que le gars du 8 était intervenu…

– Oui, Riley ! s'exclame Epsilon avec un grand sourire. J'ai un peu discuté avec lui, il est super sympa ! Il est un peu dégoûté d'avoir été tiré, enfin, je le comprends, mais aussi parce que son mentor est vraiment nul. En plus de ça, il est beau et fort ! Dîtes, est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation d'essayer de faire une alliance avec lui ? Allez, s'il vous plait !

Epsilon a trouvé quelqu'un pour faire une alliance ? Intéressant… Mais il faut faire gaffe avec ces trucs là, ce Riley pourrait en profiter pour les piéger par la suite. Mais ça, ça voudrait dire qu'il est vraiment prêt à tout pour gagner, et comme c'est une mentalité qu'on retrouve plutôt chez les carrières et que ce n'en est pas un, c'est moins probable. Au fond, si Epsilon et Night croient en lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai.

– Tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance en Riley, Night ?

– Bah, il avait l'air vraiment honnête quand il nous a protégés, il n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie, répond mollement Night. Franchement, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

– Bon, ben alors, tu peux, Epsilon.

Epsilon pousse un petit cri de joie. C'est incroyable comme elle semble décontractée face aux évènements qui l'attendent.

– Il y a aussi le garçon du 9, Magnus, qui nous a approchés, ajoute Epsilon. On peut aussi lui faire confiance, à lui ?

Je me tourne vers Cashade, dont les yeux s'illuminent. Je me demande si le pari avec Liver y est pour quelque chose. Ça serait quand même incroyable qu'elle ait demandé à ses tributs de faire une alliance avec les miens pour ensuite les tuer, alors qu'elle sait que je vais éviter que cela arrive. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

– Évitez de vous alliez aux tributs du 9 et aux carrières.

– Pourquoi on devrait ne pas s'allier aux tributs du 9 ? demande Epsilon avec étonnement. Ils sont pourtant forts !

– Je vous expliquerai plus tard… Et sinon, pour les autres tributs ?

– Je n'ai pas regardé tout le monde, poursuit Epsilon. Mais Il y a peut-être une contre alliance qui est en train de se former. Les deux tributs du 6 sont très proches, et ils sont allés voir d'autres tributs, comme le garçon du 5. Le garçon semble très actif…

– Et merde, je l'avais oublié, celui-là, souffle Cashade dans son coin.

– Évitez de vous allier avec le Garçon du 6 aussi.

– Mais…

– Je peux vous jurer qu'il a la mentalité d'un carrière, si ce n'est pire, dis-je. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il tentera de vous tuer, faites vraiment attention à lui. En fait, si vous vous alliez, contentez vous de Riley, c'est mieux d'éviter qu'il y ait trop de monde autour de vous, ce n'est jamais bon.

Epsilon réfléchit encore un peu.

– Voilà, à part ça, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. J'ai beaucoup regardé ce que faisait l'aveugle du 5, c'était plu fort que moi. Mais ça ne m'a pas trop aidé, elle était… tellement ailleurs… Elle n'essayait même pas de faire quelque chose…

– Ne vous occupez plus de l'aveugle, j'interromps. Ça ne fera que vous tourmenter un peu plus. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qui l'attend, alors… Ne vous en occupez plus. Quelque chose à ajouter.

Les deux tributs font non de la tête.

– Très bien, vos informations sont d'une grande utilité.

– Et vous, vous avez quelque chose d'autre à nous conseiller ? demande Epsilon.

– Eh bien…

Je réfléchis pour savoir si c'est le bon moment pour le dire. Mais normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

– Moi et Cashade, nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien que Vous deux vous alliez pour les Hunger Games. Désolé de te l'apprendre maintenant, Epsilon, mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec Night, et il semble d'accord. Tu es toujours d'accord pour ça, Night ?

Il fait oui de la tête.

– Alors ce choix ne repose plus que sur toi, Epsilon. Moi, je pense que tu peux faire confiance en Night, il a confiance en toi, et je ne vois que des avantages à cela. Le problème interviendrait éventuellement si vous restez les deux derniers tributs en lice, mais ça…

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais je pense qu'ils ont compris que c'est quasiment impossible que ça arrive.

Epsilon est méfiante. Depuis les Moissons, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu parler directement à Night. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais, comme je l'ai résumé, elle n'a pas beaucoup de raisons de refuser cette offre.

– Je… J'ai envier de dire oui, mais… Je ne sais pas si…

– Tu n'es pas obligée de l'accepter, j'interviens. Moi, je propose ça parce que je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Mais si tu n'en es pas sûre…

Epsilon regarde Night avec indécision.

– Night ? demande-t-elle. Tu…

Elle ne sait pas quoi lui demander. C'est alors que Night lui dit :

– Moi, je ne fais pas ça que pour moi, je le fais surtout ça pour toi.

Epsilon reste bouche bée un court instant, avant de se décider.

– Bon, d'accord. Mais je veux quand même m'allier à Riley, il va falloir que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

– Marché conclut, déclare triomphalement Cashade. Allez, je vais rentrer à mon appartement.

Elle se lève tout d'un coup, et se dirige vers la sortie.

– Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Demain, je veux que vous me disiez que vous êtes passés experts dans le lancer de couteau.

Cashade sort.

Nous finissons tous ensemble le repas. Je remarque que Silka n'a quasiment pas parlé pendant le repas, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est démotivée. Elle m'a déjà fait comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas aux chances de nos protégés. Si elle dit ouvertement à tout le Capitole : « Misez sur eux, ils ont toutes les chances de gagner » et que ceux-là meurent dès le premier jour, elle passerait pour une idiote, alors elle fait juste assez son travail pour ne pas paraitre être une hôtesse complètement désintéressée, ni plus, ni moins.

Je doute fortement qu'elle soit, comme elle me l'a dit, très sensible au sort des tributs. Je crois plutôt qu'elle ne pense qu'à une future promotion. Et pour elle, ce ne sera pas pour cette année, donc elle ne fait rien.

Au moment où je m'apprête à regagner ma chambre, Epsilon m'intercepte.

– Monsieur Spencey ! me crie-t-elle.

Je me retourne. Elle semble soucieuse.

– Oui, Epsilon ?

– Je voulais juste vous dire que… Si, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas tout de suite répondu oui quand vous m'avez demandé si je voulais m'allier avec Night, ce n'est pas parce que je ne croyais pas en lui. C'est juste que…

Elle hésite un peu avant de continuer.

– Il se comporte bizarrement. Pendant toute la journée, il voulait me suivre, m'aider…

– Oui, c'est normal, j'avais déjà parlé avec lui d'une éventuelle alliance avec toi.

– Mais… Je ne sais pas… Il semble si… Bizarre. C'est comme s'il se ficher d'être là. Mais moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça. En même temps, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on devrait penser, moi, j'arrive à me concentrer sur ma préparation, je veux être prête pour l'arène, mais, quand je serai dans l'arène, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. A quoi dois-je me préparer ? Qu'est-ce que je vais ressentir dans l'arène ? …

– Moi, je pense que tu te poses trop de question, Epsilon. Tu te comporte très bien, pour le moment, continue comme ça, et ça ne pourra pas mieux se passer.

– Oui, vous avez raison… Bonne nuit, monsieur Spencey.

Elle commence à repartir vers sa chambre, quand je me décide à parler.

– La peur.

Epsilon s'arrête, se retourne, et me regarde sans comprendre.

– Dans l'arène, la première chose que tu vas ressentir est la peur. La peur de ne plus avoir de nourriture, la peur de ne pas trouver d'eau, la peur d'avoir trop froid la nuit, la peur d'être attaquée par des bêtes sauvages, la peur de tomber sur des tributs plus forts que toi, la peur d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, la peur de mourir… Du premier jour au dernier jour, tu vas devoir vivre avec ce sentiment, il ne te lâchera pas, et tu devras te forcer à vivre avec. Ça, je ne peux pas te l'apprendre, je ne peux pas te dire comment tu pourras surpasser ça, mais je peux te dire que tu vas devoir y faire face. Dans l'arène, il n'y aura pas grand-chose à quoi te rattacher pour te rassurer, il n'y aura que toi, ton matériel, et éventuellement, des alliés en qui tu crois. Alors ne refuse pas qu'on t'aide, car moi, j'ai gagné les Hunger Games seul, mais je peux te dire que mentalement, j'aurai bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Epsilon me regarde, stupéfaite. Puis lentement, son regard dévie vers le vide, elle essaye de comprendre la portée de mes paroles.

– Bonne nuit, Epsilon.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. A travers la porte, j'entends Epsilon s'éloigner lentement.


	10. Glaive

Alors, les reviews...

Leorette: Merci ! Si tu trouves Night bizarre, c'est normal, c'est parce qu'il l'est.

Manoirmalfoys: Mon reviewer officiel ! Pour sauver les deux tributs, je ne peux rien garantir, mais je peux certifier que ce ne sera pas une édition comme les autres.

Soph28: "je trouve que ta fiction est l'une des meilleures" Merciiiiiiiiiiii !

Marauder a day: Toutes les reviews me donnent du courage, merci ! Sinon, bientôt, c'est maintenant :

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. A la porte de ma chambre, quelqu'un est en train de frapper très fort. Je grogne car j'étais profondément endormi, et que j'ai irrésistiblement envie de continuer de dormir. Je regarde mon réveil, et il est 6 heures du matin. Je maudis celui qui continue de frapper à la porte sans interruption. Je réfléchis qui pourrait bien vouloir me voir à une telle heure, avant même que les tributs ne doivent se lever pour aller à l'entrainement. Et pourquoi uniquement à la porte de ma chambre, et pas à celle de l'appartement. Ça doit être forcément quelque chose d'important. Heureusement, ce ne doit pas être trop grave. S'ils avaient voulu m'arrêter ou quelque chose comme ça, ils n'auraient pas hésité à forcer la porte de ma chambre.

Je me décide finalement, après un intense effort, à me lever. J'enfile à la va-vite un pantalon et une veste présentables, et j'ouvre la porte. J'ai alors une mauvaise surprise comme je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir le matin au lever.

– Bonjour, monsieur Keen Spencey. J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire, et j'ai besoin de toute votre attention. Je suis désolé de venir si tôt, mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, et je m'arrange comme je peux avec mon emploi du temps.

L'homme qui vient de dire ça s'appelle Worthcow. Le Commissaire Général Worthcow. C'est à lui que revient la charge de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'irrégularités pendant les Hunger Games. Il est escorté par deux pacificateurs. A première vue, on pourrait se dire que c'est un job sympa, étant donné qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de règles dans les Hunger Games. Mas Worthcow s'occupe en fait de tout ce qui se passe au Capitole, comme par exemple de nous, les mentors. Et il prend son métier beaucoup à cœur. Il aimerait pouvoir nous surveiller 24 heures sur 24, mais il dit manquer de personnel pour pouvoir le faire, et il rage contre les habitants du Capitole qui refusent qu'on nous embête. Il a aussi la fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'on essaye de tricher, alors que c'est impossible, étant donné l'éloignement de l'arène. Pas étonnant que les mentors ne l'apprécient pas. Et, en l'occurrence, le réveil de ce matin ne va pas faire évoluer mon jugement en sa faveur.

Worthcow est chauve, totalement imberbe, a la mâchoire carrée, et doit avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il est habillé d'un costume noir propre à sa fonction, et se pare d'un pesant collier en or portant un médaillon où est poinçonné l'emblème du Capitole. Tout cela est bien sûr pour indiquer aux autres l'importance de son poste. Mais ce qui me choque chez lui est son regard, il est toujours à nous fixer dans les yeux, guettant nos moindres faiblesses, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers nous.

– Allons dans la salle à manger, ce sera plus simple de pouvoir se parler autour d'une table.

Je le suis à contrecœur. Dans la salle à manger, je m'assois tandis que le commissaire Worthcow récupère quelques feuilles de papier auprès d'un pacificateur.

– Ne me dites pas que vous allez me faire le rappel des règles, comme à chaque fois ? je demande.

– C'est dans le règlement, monsieur Spencey, rappelle Worthcow. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas contre une petite visite de ma part ?

– Absolument pas, je réponds sans cacher l'ironie.

– Très bien, je vais donc vous rappeler les règles qui vous concernent en tant que mentor des tributs du District 7.

– Oui, oui, faites vite…

– Faire vite ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Rien ne presse !

– Je croyais que vous aviez du travail.

– Mais c'est ça mon travail !

Worthcow, sans un sourire, commence à lire ses fiches.

– En tant que mentor du District 7, votre rôle est de faire tout en sorte pour que vos tributs soient le mieux préparé, psychologiquement, physiquement et tactiquement pour le combat dans l'arène, afin qu'ils puissent offrir un spectacle digne du prestige des Hunger Games…

Il faut ici noter la formule : il faut entrainer nos tributs pour qu'ils offrent un bon spectacle aux téléspectateurs, pas pour qu'ils survivent.

– …Vous bénéficiez pour cela de tout le temps que vous voulez pour leur parler pendant les quelques jours qui précèdent la compétition. Vous pouvez leur communiquer toutes les informations que vous désirez, mais sachez que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas entrer en relation avec le tribut d'un autre district. Toute tentative de déstabilisation de votre part sera sanctionnée. Je souligne également le fait que vous pouvez rencontrer l'un des mentors des autres district, mais qu'il vous est formellement interdit de vous battre contre ceux-ci. Les sorties de ce bâtiment sont autorisées, mais vous devez être escorté par des pacificateurs. (son regard se détache de ses feuilles et se tourne vers moi) Comme vous le savez, l'application de ces règles est moins strictes à partir du moment où l'épreuve à commencé, mais n'en abusez pas trop.

Worthcow reprend sa lecture. Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié et je somnole.

– Vous n'avez aucune information sur la nature de l'arène. Cela, vous le découvrirez en même temps que nos téléspectateurs. Ensuite, votre rôle pendant les Jeux se limiteront à la gérance des cadeaux de sponsors. Ces sponsors se proposeront à vous par l'intermédiaire de l'hôtesse de votre district, Silka Glool. Elle pourra ainsi vous communiquer la somme dont vous bénéficiez pour l'envoi de parachutes dans l'arène. Vous vous chargez de proposer les cadeaux que vous souhaitez faire. Vous devez les proposer à l'avance à la Commission qui examinera votre paquet, et ils détermineront si ce paquet peut être envoyé et, dans ce cas, son prix.

Il prend une petite pause pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

– Il y a plusieurs règles pour ces paquets. Ils ne doivent évidemment pas contenir de message divers indiquant la façon dont doit se comporter votre tribut, c'est à lui de savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Vous pouvez envoyer les armes homologuées par le Comité, vous pouvez en retrouver la liste ici (il pose une feuille sur la table). La nourriture et les médicaments sont autorisés, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'empoisonner volontairement vos tributs…

Je me demande bien quel genre de mentor voudrait envoyer un parachute piégé à ses tributs. Il y a bien un genre de paquet qui ressemble presque à un suicide : le « Mad Cocktail ». Il porte bien son nom : c'est un cocktail de produits chimiques et de drogues puissants qui permet de remettre sur pied un mourant pendant quelques heures avant de le mettre KO. Grosso modo, si l'un de nos tributs est à l'article de la mort et qu'il ne reste presque personne en compétition, on peut lui envoyer ce produit, il oubliera alors miraculeusement toutes ses blessures pendant quelques temps. Il faut alors espérer qu'il arrive à tuer tous ses ennemis avant que l'effet ne s'estompe, car les effets secondaires finaux risquent de laisser le tribut sur la paille. Si le tribut gagne, il pourra être soigné avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Ce produit a parfois été utilisé à la toute fin des Hunger Games, pour que le duel final soit plus impressionnant, au lieu d'opposer deux tributs moribonds, on a deux tributs boostés aux drogues. Étant donné que c'est un cadeau qui donne plus de spectacle, ça ne coûte pas très cher. Mais les mentors n'en donnent pas avant la toute fin de l'épreuve, car il parait que sans un antidote, la souffrance provoquée quand l'effet s'estompe est assez terrible.

– … Dès que vous aurez déposé votre paquet au Comité et que vous aurez payé la somme qu'ils vous auront indiqué, le parachute sera envoyé dès que vous nous en donnerez l'ordre, par téléphone, par exemple. S'il n'a pas été envoyé avant que votre tribut ne meure, il vous sera évidemment remboursé. Voilà, j'ai à peu près tout résumé. Maintenant, je souhaiterai fouiller votre appartement rapidement.

– Mais… Night et Epsilon ne sont même pas réveillés !

– Night et Epsilon ? Ah oui, les tributs ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça…Je verrai cela peut-être plus tard, ou j'enverrai quelqu'un.

– Et pourquoi vous voulez fouiller, d'abord ?

– Nouvelles directives, vérifications d'usage. On fait le tour pour savoir si on ne trouve pas d'objet dangereux qui auraient pu être ramené illégalement. Vous savez, on a déjà chopé des gamins qui ramenaient des couteaux avec l'intention de se couper les veines ! Et puis, avec des armes, un tribut pourrait aussi se mettre à l'idée qu'il peut arriver à s'échapper. Ce n'est pas qu'il pourrait y arriver, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit amoché lors d'une tentative de sortie ! Bon, ben, j'ai fini ce que je devais faire ici en avance, alors…

Voilà, c'est fini, je vais enfin être tranquille, j'aurais peut-être le temps de me recoucher un peu. Mais au moment où je pense qu'il va partir, il se dirige vers la machine à café.

– Ça me laisse un petit moment pour prendre un petit café en votre compagnie. Vous en voulez un ?

Je suis à deux doigts de tomber de ma chaise. Worthcow active la machine à café et commence à se servir. Quelle matinée pourrie !

– Alors ? Vous voulez un café, oui ou non ?

– Je déteste le café ! je grogne sans me contenir.

– Dommage, celui du Capitole est d'une qualité exceptionnelle ! Moi qui suis déjà allé dans les districts, je peux vous dire que celui-ci est infiniment meilleur que ce jus de chaussette infect qu'on sert là-bas !

Il touche le café du bout des lèvres.

– Bah ! Il est encore bouillant ! s'exclame-t-il. Il va falloir que j'attende qu'il refroidisse !

Il s'assoit à la table, attrape une cuillère et remue son café, alors qu'il n'y a même pas mis de lait ou un morceau de sucre. Il se rend bien compte qu'il m'énerve, alors pourquoi il s'amuse ainsi ? Ce n'est pas dans son habitude pourtant. On attend immobile pendant un moment, je n'ose pas bouger, je sais qu'il n'accepterait pas que je m'éclipse comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par parler.

– Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile d'être commissaire. On a beaucoup de boulot. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte, vous qui étiez au banquet, des tensions qui se sont nouées entre les mentors des carrières. Eh bien figurez vous que hier, pendant la journée, les mentors des districts 1, 2 et 4 se sont encore battus, et ce malgré tous les efforts que nous avions fait pour qu'ils ne se croisent plus ! Ils sont complètement ingérables ! Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que je suis à deux doigts de les sanctionner ! Ce serait quand même dommage qu'ils se retrouvent derrière des barreaux pendant tout le temps où ils peuvent parler à leurs tributs. Vous, vous devez être un peu au courant de ce que ça fait.

Je me remémore des quelques fois où Worthcow m'a sanctionné. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon aversion pour ce personnage. Je m'affaisse un peu plus dans mon siège.

– D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser pour les dernières fois ou je vous ai sanctionné. Franchement, j'avoue que la coupure de courant, ce n'était vraiment pas très fair-play de ma part ! Mais bon… C'est de bonne guerre ! Et puis, ainsi, je peux être assuré que vous ne recommencerez pas à essayer de dénigrer le Capitole par vos interviews ou par n'importe quelle action illégale. Pas vrai, monsieur Spencey ?

La chose étrange est qu'il dit tout cela sans sourire une seule fois. Il retente une nouvelle approche de son café, qui semble avoir atteint une température appréciable cette fois. Moi, l'envie de parler m'est complètement passée, tout comme l'envie bien me tenir avec Worthcow, à qui je dois montrer par mon expression le sentiment que j'ai à son égard.

– Ah la la, reprend-il. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il me reste à faire aujourd'hui, j'en ai les jambes qui tressaillent. Il reste tous les autres mentors à aller voir, tous les appartements à fouiller, ce soir, il y aura la salle d'entrainement à ranger, faire l'inventaire pour vérifier qu'il ne manque aucune arme, puis j'aurai un compte rendu complet à faire et à archiver… Et quand on aura fini tout ça, on devra reprendre tous les livres remplis pendant les Moissons pour faire un recensement complet de la population, faire les décomptes et vérifier les informations, prendre des sanctions s'il y a des jeunes qui ne se sont pas présentés… Normalement, c'est un truc qu'on devrait commencer maintenant, mais on n'a vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. Je pense qu'on va commencer quand les Jeux auront commencé, on sera un peu moins débordés. Après, il faudra faire tous les districts 1 par 1… Ah… Que de travail.

Il remue encore un peu son café.

– J'aimerai avoir un peu plus d'effectifs. Comme ça, je pourrai vraiment faire le travail qui m'est imposé. Vous savez, j'ai envie de vous dire : une des premières choses que je ferai quand j'aurai plus de monde dans mon service est de mettre des caméras dans tous les appartements. Je sais que vous les mentors n'en serez pas particulièrement heureux, mais ça nous éviterait quand même pas mal de problèmes ! Et puis, mon job est de surveiller tout ce qu'il se passe ici, non ?

Worthcow finit son café d'une gorgée et se lève

– Bon, il est temps que j'y aille. Vous passerez le bonjour à vos tributs de ma part !

Il se dirige vers la porte de sortie avant de s'arrêter.

– Ah oui, j'oubliais… Il y a une chose que je n'apprécie pas, monsieur Spencey : qu'on ne suive pas mes ordres. Pour cette fois, je veux bien être indulgent, ce n'est qu'un évènement mineur, mais ça m'embête un peu quand même, car je suis obligé de virer les hommes de mon équipe qui ne veillent pas bien sur vous.

Un frisson me parcourt : il sait pour mon escapade pour aller voir Daril.

– Alors faites attention à vous, car je vous ai à l'œil ! Sachez, monsieur Spencey, que je suis le glaive de la Justice du Capitole, et que je n'hésiterai pas à frapper ! Sur ce, bonne journée, monsieur Spencey.

Worthcow, suivi de ses deux pacificateurs, sort de l'appartement, me laissant seul avec mes doutes.


	11. Prison

Nous arrivons à l'avant dernier jour des entrainements. Demain, il sera temps pour Night et Epsilon de se confronter à l'œil avisé des juges, qui essayeront avec leur prestation de déterminer quel est la note qui correspond le mieux à leurs aptitudes. Je sens la pression monter de plus en plus fort en moi, mais pour l'instant, j'arrive à la gérer. Mes nuits ont une durée proche de la normale, et mon sommeil n'est pas tourmenté par des cauchemars.

Je pense que cela est dû au fait que j'ai confiance en mes tributs, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion pour la victoire, mais je sais que je pourrai être fier d'eux. Tout du moins, je pourrai être fier d'Epsilon. Elle s'implique, elle travaille dur, elle fait tout pour m'aider, ses récits des entrainements sont si bien détaillés qu'elle me fait replonger dans mes propres jeu, je me revois dans la salle d'entrainement, il y a 12 ans. Ce ne sont pas forcément des souvenirs très agréables, mais ils sont nécessaires, pour que je sache ce que mes tributs ont besoin d'entendre.

J'ai plus de doutes pour Night. J'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de décrocher mentalement, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Etre démotivé dans l'arène est la pire des choses qui soit, même la peur a plus de chance de vous garder en vie. Elle au moins vous force à fuir. J'espère qu'il sera capable d'aider Epsilon. J'ai de bons espoirs de ce côté, car Night et Epsilon se sont un peu plus rapprochés ces derniers temps. Avant, ils ne s'échangeaient que des regards ternes et tristes, comme s'ils avaient de la compassion l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, ils commencent à se parler, ils sont souvent ensemble, et semblent s'être trouvé des points communs. De bonne augure pour l'arène. Par contre, je ne suis pas capable de m'imaginer ce qui va se passer dans la tête de l'un quand l'autre va mourir. L'équation est encore trop compliquée pour que j'évalue la meilleure façon de la résoudre.

Leur entrainement a relativement bien porté ses fruits. Pour seulement deux jours, c'est plutôt encourageant. Epsilon est quasiment capable de lancer un couteau correctement. Et, si Night me raconte qu'il est bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses mains, Epsilon m'a révélé qu'il se débrouillait pas si mal avec une hache (car oui, Cashade a réussi à les convaincre de s'entrainer un peu au stand des haches). A mon avis, il en avait déjà un peu tâté dans le district 7. Pas étonnant, s'il vit seul avec une mère aveugle, il a un peu du apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul, ce qui sous-entend savoir se servir d'une hache. Mais je pense quand même que son meilleur atout est son endurance, tandis que celui d'Epsilon est son intelligence. Globalement, la situation est plutôt positive, et mon moral serait au plus haut sans ce foutu commissaire Worthcow.

Après sa visite, il est allé embêter tous les autres mentors, les mettant tous sur les nerfs. Je dois avouer que son intervention m'a un peu refroidi, je n'ai même pas osé essayer de recontacter Daril, alors que les années précédentes, il ne me faisait pas plus peur que cela. Il est au courant pour ma sortie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache que c'était un pacificateur que j'allais voir. Heureusement pour Daril, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait dans ce cas là...

Mais ce n'est pas uniquement le cas pour moi, les autres mentors sont tout aussi remontés. Et, comme l'attitude des mentors influe sur l'attitude des tributs, la tension générale est montée d'un cran. Je me demande si Worthcow ne fait pas exprès de mettre la pression sur tout le monde. S'il le faut, c'est des directives du Capitole, qui s'imagine que le spectacle se fera plus exceptionnel si tout le monde est à cran. Ou bien c'est juste que Worthcow est de très mauvaise humeur, chose totalement possible, le connaissant.

Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table. Epsilon vient de nous raconter en détail toute la journée, relayée de temps à autre par Night, toujours impressionné par le flot de paroles que sa jeune compatriote est capable de débiter. Rokas a, quant à lui, essayé de nous décrire l'idée géniale qu'il avait eue pour le costume pendant les interviews. Moi et Cashade sommes heureusement à peu près parvenu à le convaincre de ne pas peindre le visage de nos tributs en vert et noir. Maintenant, Epsilon est en train de nous parler de Riley, l'exceptionnel tribut du 8, qui semble être, à ses dires, la meilleure personne sur qui ils pouvaient tomber. Night, lui, est plutôt critique à son sujet, mais Epsilon ne lui laisse presque pas le temps d'afficher les points négatifs qu'il voit en lui. J'ai garde naturellement un petit doute envers ce fameux tribut au grand cœur que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais comme mes tributs semblent quand même avoir une bonne confiance en lui, ma raison me dit qu'une alliance avec lui est la meilleure alternative. J'essaye donc de calmer Cashade, qui essaye de faire jurer à Night et Epsilon de garder un œil en permanence sur ce Riley qu'elle trouve louche.

Cashade a toujours dit que faire cavalier seul a toujours été le moyen le plus sûr d'arriver à ses fins, chose à laquelle, personnellement, je n'adhère pas beaucoup. Mais comme elle est incapable de ne pas exposer en grand ses idées, je suis obligé de freiner ses ardeurs. Généralement, plus on avance dans l'épreuve, plus elle devient invivable : elle fait la gueule, râle en regardant la télé, m'embête sans cesse avec ses « je te l'avais bien dit ! » et, quand elle avait tord, n'hésite pas à dire que c'est parce que les tributs sont des chiffes molles.

Au bout d'un moment, un peu la surprise générale, c'est Silka Glool qui prend la parole, elle qui faisait bien attention de ne pas évoquer jusque là ses médiocres résultats dans la recherche d'un sponsor.

– J'ai peut-être une touche pour un éventuel sponsor (d'un coup, tout le monde se tourne vers elle avec intérêt). Oh, pas grand-chose, à vrai dire… C'est une femme un peu folle qui a eu un coup de cœur pour ces tributs si jeunes et si faible. Mais, à vrai dire, ce genre de discours ne tient pas très longtemps, il y a de bonne chances que finalement, elle se rende compte, ou qu'on lui fasse se rendre compte, que cet argent est plus intéressant à placer ailleurs que dans ces enfants voués à une mort certaine. Enfin, on ne sait jamais, ça pourra toujours faire quelque chose si ça se concrétise. Mais ne soyez pas trop confiants.

– C'est mieux que rien, réponds Cashade. Mais nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir si nos tributs sont bien côtés auprès des parieurs.

Silka se mord les lèvres.

– C'est difficile à dire… Les deux garçons du 1 et du 2 sont favoris, avec une bonne avance devant les autres carrières. Après, il y en a quelques-uns qui se détachent, le nom du garçon du 9 revient souvent, l'attitude du garçon du 6 a assez marqué les esprits, la fille du 3 peut être une petite surprise et… Il est vrai que les gens ont remarqué eux aussi que Riley était fort. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, il pourrait ramener quelques cadeaux dans l'alliance.

– Et pour notre district ? je demande.

– Ils sont dans le peloton qui suit juste derrière, devant ceux dont je n'ai pas entendu parler, les jeunes de 12, 13 ou 14 ans. Globalement, ils sont à peu près dans la moitié du classement.

– Ce qui veut dire que les gens ne croient pas en leur victoire, mais les voit quand même sortir du bain de sang, conclut Cashade.

– C'est ça. Mais pour l'instant, les gens ne se prononcent pas trop, ils attendent les évaluations.

Je profite des paroles de Silka pour introduire le sujet délicat des évaluations.

– Oui, d'ailleurs, les évaluations, il va falloir s'en occuper. Il faut que je sache quand même ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

– Ben… hésite Epsilon. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit, mais je pense que, si je travaille un peu tout cela, je peux réussir à trouver quelque chose qui marquera les juges.

– Oh, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal, intervient Cashade.

Epsilon se tourne vers elle, surprise. Puis elle me demande :

– Hein ? Mais, monsieur, vous avez pourtant dit que c'est les notes des évaluations qui allaient déterminer si nous pourrions avoir des sponsors !

– Eh bien… (Je me frotte les yeux) Cashade, explique-leur.

– C'est assez compliqué, me relaye-t-elle. Imaginons par exemple que tu arrives à offrir un spectacle exceptionnel aux juges, qui fasse qu'ils te donnent une note exceptionnelle, un 10, un 11… On ne sait jamais, ça peut arriver, tu lances deux trois couteaux et, coup de pot, ils s'enfoncent tous par magie dans le cœur des mannequins. Tu auras réussi quelque chose qui est au dessus de ton niveau, et tu auras la note qui va avec. Là, il est vrai que les sponsors vont commencer à s'intéresser à toi, ça, c'est très bien. Mais, évidemment, les carrières aussi. Ils risquent de te prendre pour cible prioritaire, et comme tu auras réussi quelque chose au dessus de ton niveau, dans l'arène, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Tu auras peut-être des sponsors, mais tu seras morte.

Epsilon tressaille. Cashade y est allé un peu fort, mais c'est à peu près ce à quoi je songeais.

– Il y a quand même la possibilité que les carrières tentent de t'approcher pour te prendre dans leur équipe, je rajoute. Mais comme ils se sont alliés depuis le début, je doute qu'ils acceptent quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je… balbutie Epsilon, Je fais quoi alors ? Je fais exprès de me rater pour obtenir, je ne sais pas, une note comme un ou deux ?

– Non, je réponds. Je pense qu'il faut que tu essaies de faire ce que tu peux faire. Si tu as une note trop faible, les gens ne te prendront plus du tout au sérieux et ça pourrait être un boulet si tu vas loin. Par contre, si tu obtiens un 7 ou un 8 et que tu as à peu près les mêmes notes que les meilleurs non-carrières, ça serai bien. En fait, la chose que je te demande est de ne pas te tracasser à essayer de faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour obtenir une énorme note.

– J'pourrai même dire que, si tu prends des risques pendant l'évaluation, tu pourrais choquer les juges, voire même te blesser ! ajoute Cashade. Non, franchement, fais ce que tu sais faire.

– Et… Qu'est-ce que je sais faire ?

– Lance des couteaux, montre leur que tu as bien révisé les plantes, je réponds. Tu as 17 ans, en montrant que tu es intelligente et vigoureuse, ça devrait suffire pour qu'ils ne te donnent pas une mauvaise note !

– Mouaip, faudrait pas quand même qu'elle soit trop mauvaise au lancer de couteau ! réplique Cashade. Si tu tues un juge par mégarde, je doute que ce soit apprécié à sa juste valeur.

– Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, tout devrait très bien se passer.

– Et moi ? demande enfin Night, très calme pendant toute la conversation. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur montrer ?

Je réfléchis un court instant. Je ne sais pas si je dois appuyer sur ses capacités physiques ou son maniement de la hache. Il parait qu'il grimpe bien, c'est toujours très utile dans l'arène. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui marque les juges.

– Je pense que tu devrais leur montrer tes capacités à la hache.

– A la hache ? s'étonne-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas tout un expert ! Dans ma famille, ce n'était pas moi qui m'occupais de couper le bois !

– Je croyais que tu n'avais presque pas de famille, fait remarquer Cashade.

– Euh… C'était, euh… Un cousin. Oui, c'est mon cousin qui s'en chargeait !

– Bon, peu importe ! je coupe. Je pense qu'il faut que tu utilises la hache parce que c'est la spécialité de ton district. Le District 7 est marqué par la hache, Cashade était une spécialiste de la hache, j'ai gagné en utilisant une hache. Si tu fais de même, je suis sûr que les juges vont au moins te donner un point de plus, juste parce qu'en te voyant brandir une hache, ils vont se remémorer que les dernières fois que notre district a gagné les Jeux, c'était en utilisant cette arme !

Night réfléchit un peu. Puis beaucoup. Apparemment, il est en train d'envisager quelle est la meilleure option pour lui pendant les examens. Finalement, il se décide.

– Je sais ce que je vais faire. Oui… Ne vous en souciez plus, je sais ce que je vais faire…

– Tu vas utiliser la hache ? demande Cashade.

– Oui… Un peu… Mais c'est bon, maintenant, je suis sûr de ce que je vais faire.

– Bien, je dis. Si vous savez ce que vous allez faire, passons à autre chose.

Je ne sais pas ce que Night a en tête, mais ça à l'air d'être un plan mûrement réfléchit. Je préfère ne pas insister.

– Juste avant que vous alliez vous coucher, j'aimerai que vous me récapituliez toutes les alliances qui sont en train de se former.

Epsilon prend immédiatement le relais.

– Eh bien, il y a les carrières, évidemment, ça fait un gros groupe de 6 personnes, puis il y a nous, moi, Night et Riley, et enfin, il y a un groupe que le garçon du 6 a essayé de former, mais ça ne marche pas super bien, il ne contient que trois personnes bien définies : les deux tributs du 6 et peut-être le garçon du 5…

– Il a tenté de vous approcher une nouvelle fois ? je demande.

– Oui, répond Night. Mais il fait franchement flipper. Il dit qu'il sait faire des tas de trucs, qu'il savait trouver de la nourriture n'importe où, qu'il pourrait même créer de la poudre à canon s'il trouvait les matériaux. Mais moi, je le trouve un peu louche, j'aurais du mal à lui faire confiance.

– Mais sinon, il a l'air réellement fort ? je questionne.

– Non, pas vraiment, dit Night. Il n'a que 15 ans.

– Enfin, il a l'air quand même franchement intelligent ! remarque Epsilon. Aux tests sur les plantes, il obtient toujours de très bonnes notes !

– Mouaip, j'suis pas convaincu, grommèle Night.

– Donc, en définitive, le principal adversaire est, comme d'habitude, le groupe des carrières, je conclue.

– Euh, les autres tributs semblent s'entrainer très fort ! s'exclame Epsilon. Personnellement, ils sont plusieurs à se donner vraiment à fond !

– Oui, mais ça c'est normal. Tous les ans…

Je suis interrompu par le bruit du téléphone qui sonne. Je regarde Cashade.

– C'est toi qui est en charge du district, c'est pas à moi d'aller décrocher !

Je grommèle en me levant et me dirige vers le combiné. Je le décroche et le colle contre mon oreille.

– Allô ?

– Keen ? C'est toi ?

Je suis surpris. La voix que j'entends est celle de Liver, la mentor du 9 avec qui j'ai parié. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi elle m'appellerait, si ce n'est que pour me narguer.

– Liver ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

– J'ai pas franchement envie de te parler, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te prévienne.

– Me prévenir de quoi ?

– Le commissaire a fait mettre en prison pour quelques jours les mentors du 1 et du 2. Ça veut dire que tout le monde doit se tenir à carreaux. Alors ne la ramène pas avec le tu sais quoi, normalement, on n'en a pas le droit. T'as pigé ?

– Hein ? Worthcow a mis…

– Bon, je raccroche. Et c'est pas parce que y a Worthcow qui est plus, disons, affairé à la tâche que d'habitude qu'on abandonne ce qu'on a dit.

– Liver ?

Elle a raccroché. Je repose le combiné et me retourne vers les autres.

– Alors ? me demande Cashade.

– C'était Liver.

Night et Epsilon se regardent.

– La mentor du 9 ? demande Epsilon.

– Oui.

– Celle avec qui tu as parié ?

Je sursaute, surpris.

– Quoi, mais… Comment… Vous le savez ?!

Night donne un coup de coude à Epsilon. Apparemment, elle n'était pas censée dire qu'elle était au courant.

– Euh… hésite-t-elle. C'est les le garçon du 9 qui nous l'a dit pour nous narguer…

Je suis confus.

– Je suis désolé, je ne le fais jamais normalement, mais Liver m'avait…

– Mais c'est pas grave ! interrompt Epsilon, gênée. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de mentors qui le font d'habitude ! Et puis, ça montre que vous croyez en nous !

Je ne sais pas si ce que vient de dire Epsilon est juste fait pour me rassurer ou c'est ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Généralement, les tributs apprécient assez peu qu'on vote sur leur tête.

– Bon, passons, achève Cashade. Ce coup de fil, c'était pour quoi ?

– Ben… Worthcow vient de mettre les mentors du 1 et du 2 en prison. Ils ont du recommencer à se battre, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Silence total.

– C'est pas bon pour nous, conclue-t-elle. Un emmerdeur en plus, ce n'est pas bon pour nous... Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça !


	12. Honte

Nouveau chapitre !

Moajackspa: Franchement, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! En voir autant arriver d'un coup, ça motive ferme ! Je suis content que cette histoire te plaise.

SethBlake11: Tous les compliments sont toujours autant appréciés. Merci !

Manoirmalfoys: Réponse tout de suite...

* * *

– Stresse pas !

– Je sais, je sais… Mais j'peux pas, j'm'en fais trop.

– Combien tu avais eu, toi ?

– Arrête de m'embêter avec ça !

– Je ne t'embête pas !

– C'est ça ! T'arrêtes pas de te moquer de la note que j'ai eue !

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mais là, je veux juste te montrer que tu as tord de t'en faire. Alors, ta note ?

Je soupire.

– J'avais eu 6. Mais je m'étais raté…

– Et tu as gagné, non ?

– Oui. Mais c'était quand même pas l'idéal.

– Et alors ?! Ça prouve bien que l'essentiel ne se joue pas là !

– D'accord, j'arrête de stresser, mais laisse moi tranquille !

Cashade tente de me réconforter, mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qui arrive à mes tributs. Actuellement, ils sont en train de passer les évaluations, celles qui détermineront leur note censée indiquer à tout le Capitole leur niveau. Certains les réussiront, certains les rateront, d'autres blufferont peut-être sur leur niveau réel… Mais tout cela, ça ne se verra pas juste avec les notes que nous donneront Caesar Flickermann ce soir.

Moi, je suis contraint d'attendre ici, avec une pression énorme, incapable de prévoir exactement ce qui pourrait se passer. Les tributs pourront me donner une première indication à leur retour, me dire s'ils ont raté ou réussi, mais ce ne reflètera peut-être pas leur note réelle. Mais généralement, on a quand même une bonne idée si on a réussi ou raté. Moi, par exemple, je savais que j'avais raté.

J'avais tenté de démontrer mes capacités avec une hache aux membres du jury, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à m'humilier : j'avais à peine réussi à découper grossièrement un bout de bois, raté les cibles en lançant ma hache, et manqué de peu de m'éborgner tout seul. Je n'avais pas su maitriser la pression devant une vingtaine de personnes qui m'observaient attentivement (le district 7 arrive assez tôt pour qu'ils soient encore intéressé, contrairement au 12 par exemple). Étrangement, j'étais plus à l'aise dans l'arène, devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Sans doute parce que c'était pour défendre ma vie. Finalement, j'avais obtenu un 6, une note assez logique : le jury s'est bien rendu compte que ma prestation était ratée, mais ne m'ont pas donné un carton, se doutant que j'avais quand même des capacités.

Cashade a raison de me dire que la note ne désignera pas si mes tributs se feront tuer dès le départ, ou s'ils iront jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais que c'est important pour eux. Et si ça l'est pour eux, ça l'est pour moi. Et, s'ils sont trop mauvais, je sais qu'il sera plus difficile d'obtenir des sponsors. Je regarde la pendule, il sera bientôt l'heure de la fin des examens, bien qu'il soit difficile de prédire l'heure exacte, étant donné que les passages ne sont théoriquement pas limités dans le temps.

Je passe encore une vingtaine de minutes assis dans un grand fauteuil du salon, la tête dans les mains, incapable de commencer une quelconque activité. Quand, enfin, escortés par deux pacificateurs, Night et Epsilon reviennent dans l'appartement. A mon grand désarroi, cette dernière est en pleurs. Je me lève et elle se jette dans mes bras.

– J'ai raté ! J'ai… J'ai tout raté ! sanglote-t-elle.

– Calme-toi, calme-toi, je lui murmure.

– Je suis désolée… Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien mais…

– Du calme, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– je me suis trompée… J'ai honte, j'ai honte...

Elle respire difficilement, incapable de se calmer.

– Trompée comment ?

– Je… Il y avait un fruit… J'ai dit qu'on pouvait le manger mais… Mais c'était un fruit empoisonné !

– C'est un membre du jury qui te l'a dit ?

– Ou-oui…

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Epsilon a fait une petite erreur pendant les questions sur les plantes, et le jury n'a pas hésité à la déstabiliser en lui montrant bien qu'elle avait tort. Et cette pauvre fille fragile a craqué devant leurs réprimandes alors qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter plus que ça.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Epsilon… Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une petite erreur, ils ne t'en rendront pas rigueur…

– Mais… Dans l'arène… Si j'avais été dans l'arène… Je serai morte !

– Tu n'aurais pas fait cette erreur dans l'arène. Tu aurais pris plus de temps pour réfléchir. Tu le savais, que ce fruit était empoisonné, hein ? Tu l'avais lu dans un livre ?

– Oui…

– Eh bien alors, tu vois ! Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passé le reste de l'examen.

Je la réconforte en la serrant dans mes bras, et elle se calme un peu, et ne renifle plus que par intermittence.

– Pas bien… Je mettais trop de temps à répondre aux questions, et j'ai raté mes lancers de couteaux…

– Tous tes lancers de couteaux ?

– Presque tous…

– Alors tu n'es pas plus mauvaise qu'une bonne partie des autres tributs. Il n'y a pas énormément de tributs de carrière qui réussissent tous leurs lancers de couteaux ! Alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire. Allez, assieds-toi, et n'y pense plus.

Epsilon m'obéit et s'assoit à côté de Night. Mes paroles l'ont quand même bien calmée, même si le stress l'a un peu prise de court cette fois-ci.

Je m'occupe ensuite de Night. Encore une fois, il a le regard morne, indéchiffrable, ni satisfait, ni ébranlé.

– Alors, Night ? je demande. Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

– Oh… Pas terrible… Enfin, je pense quand même que j'ai réussi à peu près à faire ce que je voulais, mais je ne sais pas comment le jury va le prendre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Pas grand-chose de vraiment spécial.

– Mais… Tu n'as rien fait qui pourrait énerver les juges, au moins ? s'insinue Cashade.

– Non, non… Je doute que ça puisse les retourner contre moi.

– Tu penses que tu pourrais avoir une bonne note ?

– Enfin… je ne sais pas… Vous verrez…

Je ne cherche pas à aller plus loin, Night ne semble pas vouloir avouer ce qu'il a fait, et c'est son choix. S'il obtient une note surprenante, j'essaierai de tirer les choses au clair.

Nous nous mettons ensuite devant le téléviseur, moi, Cashade, Night, Epsilon, Rokas et Silka. Ces deux derniers se font discrets ces derniers temps, le styliste parce que ses costumes ont reçu encore plus de critiques que d'habitude, Silka car elle n'arrive pas à attirer l'attention des sponsors. Il y a aussi les deux muets qui se font discrets, mais pour d'autres raisons plus évidentes. Caesar Flickermann fait alors son apparition, seul, derrière une simple table. C'est un passage avec un protocole suivi à la lettre, Caesar salue brièvement les téléspectateurs, et se contente ensuite de lire la feuille qui lui a été donnée, sans commentaire superflu. Le but de cette émission n'est pas d'interpréter les résultats des tests, juste de les retransmettre. L'annonce des résultats est ainsi très rapide.

– Du District 1, Cole Strong, avec un score de… 10, énonce Caesar.

– Pas étonnant, commente Cashade. Même en le voyant juste en photo, on lui donnerait cette note !

– Lui et le garçon du 2 sont ceux qui ont le plus de promesses de sponsor pour l'instant, rappelle Silka. Je vais avoir du mal à détourner des sponsors vers nous maintenant.

Les résultats qui suivent sont dans la droite ligne, les deux filles du 1 et du 2 obtiennent un 9, tandis que le garçon du 2 remporte un inquiétant 11. Je ressens que la tension est montée dans la pièce, car, si les carrières ne sont pas fort collectivement, cela prouve qu'ils le sont individuellement.

Logiquement, les notes acquises par le District 3 sont bien plus basses, un petit 4 pour le garçon de 13 ans, et un 7 pour la fille de 17 ans. Mais celles du District 4 sont impressionnantes, les deux tributs obtenant un 10.

– Tu vois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il semble gentil qu'il n'en n'est pas moins dangereux ! s'exclame Cashade.

Elle parle évidemment d'Elroy Ponte, le garçon du 4 qui semblait moins en verve que les autres carrières. Il va effectivement falloir s'en méfier tout autant que les autres. Vient ensuite le District 5, celui de la petite aveugle Cora. Et c'est sans surprise, mais avec une légère déception que je contemple le triste 1 qui s'affiche à côté de son visage au regard vide. Son camarade obtient de son côté un 6, plus encourageant mais pas exceptionnel.

– Encore un petit district, et c'est à nous ! s'enthousiasme Cashade.

Mais avant cela, il y a le District 6 qui m'intéresse presque tout autant. J'écoute donc avec attention les paroles douces de Caesar Flickermann.

– Du District 6, Raven, avec un score de… 7.

– Un score honnête pour son âge, je commente. Rien de transcendant…

– Bah… Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, interprète Cashade. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas une note exceptionnelle qu'on ne peut pas diriger une alliance !

– Un 7, ça veut quand même dire qu'il peut se débrouiller avec une arme, je constate.

– Mais ce n'est pas avec un 7 qu'il tuera tous les carrières, répond-elle.

– Enfin bon…

La compatriote de Raven obtient quand à elle un 5, donc pas un énorme atout pour Raven s'il s'allie avec elle. Ce ne sera donc peut être pas cette alliance dont il faudra se méfier.

A cet instant, Caesar Flickermann prend une grande inspiration, indiquant qu'il va passer au district suivant. Je retiens ma respiration en même temps que Night et Epsilon, et mes pensées se dirigent toutes vers l'écran. Fébrile, j'écoute les paroles de Caesar qui me semblent interminables.

– Du District 7, Night Greyhill, avec un score de… 3.

Silence total. La mâchoire de Cashade s'est étrangement affaissée, et Silka laisse échapper un petit cri d'étonnement. Les regards se tournent vers Night, qui, étrangement, ne semble pas vraiment étonné. J'essaie, comme je l'ai si souvent fait, de décrypter son attitude : morne, absent, un peu honteux, mais pas déçu plus que ça. Je pense avoir compris ce qu'il a fait lors de sa prestation. Mais Caesar (après avoir quand même montré par son expression son désarroi devant une note si basse) ne me laisse pas plus de temps pour réfléchir.

– Du District 7…

– Oh non, ça va être à moi ! s'exclame Epsilon en se cachant les yeux.

– Epsilon Blisstone, avec un score de… 7.

Le silence laissé après l'annonce du résultat de Night est effacé par les cris de joies de Silka, Rokas et Cashade.

– Ah, tu vois ! s'écrie Cashade. Un 7, c'est très bien ! Tu vas tous les rétamer, j'te dis !

Epsilon est pantoise, interloquée, et un peu aux anges. Personnellement, je m'y attendais un peu, si elle n'a fait qu'une erreur lors du test de reconnaissance et qu'elle a réussi à lancer assez bien un couteau, c'est ce qu'elle mérite. Mais je m'inquiète pour Night. Un 3, c'est grave. C'est même très grave. De mémoire, je ne sais pas si un jeune homme aussi vigoureux que lui a déjà obtenu une note aussi mauvaise que lui. Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

– Night, il faut qu'on se parle, dis-je d'un ton grave. En privé.

Tous se retournent vers moi. Night essaie de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais il sait ce qui l'attend.

– Mais… hésite-t-il. Il faut qu'on regarde les notes des autres. Sinon, on ne…

– Ils ne vont pas arrêter de les répéter partout. Moi, il faut que je te parle maintenant.

Night se mord les lèvres. Il n'a pas le choix. Alors nous nous levons ensemble et il me suit dans la salle à manger. Au fond de moi, je sens la colère monter, il faut vite que je m'explique, car je suis sur le point d'exploser. Tant pis pour les notes, elles pourront attendre.

Je referme la porte derrière moi, puis je me baisse pour que nos yeux soit au même niveau, puis je le fixe d'un regard glacial.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Night ! Tu te rends compte de la note que t'as eu ?

– Oui… C'est… C'est pas très bon…

– Pas très bon ? Non mais tu plaisante, j'espère ! Il faut vraiment être nul, mais alors nul pour avoir une note pareille ! Non mais… Tu te rends compte qu'avec un 3, t'es plus proche de la petite aveugle de 12 ans du 5 que d'Epsilon !

– Oui… je suis désolé…

– Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour avoir une note pareille ! Explique-moi, parce qu'il me manque quelque chose, là !

Night est bien embarrassé. Il réfléchit pour tenter de me présenter les choses sous un angle plausible.

– J'ai tenté des trucs. Je pensais que ça pouvait plaire aux juges, mais je me suis trompé.

– Quels genres de trucs ?

– Des trucs… Mais ça ne sert à rien que je vous explique, j'ai foiré, voilà ! J'ai pas à me justifier !

Je me raidis. Il s'énerve, ne se contrôle plus. J'en suis sûr maintenant, il me ment, et il va au clash pour que j'arrête de le questionner. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

– Ecoute, Night, écoute-moi bien : je ne pense pas que tu aies foiré ton examen, car les juges aiment qu'on tente des choses, et si tu avais tenté quelque chose de spécial, même si ça avait été la plus piètre des idées, ils auraient quand même décelé que tu valais plus qu'un quatre. Non, moi, je pense que tu l'as fait exprès.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. D'abord surpris, il tente ensuite de se défendre.

– Mais non, c'est faux ! Pourquoi je ferais exprès d'avoir un 3.

– Parce que tu as décidé de jouer à fond la carte Epsilon, Night ! Tu penses qu'en obtenant une note extrêmement faible à ton examen, tu vas complètement détourner l'attention des carrières de toi, et tu auras le champ libre pour aider Epsilon sans lui attirer d'ennuis ! Est-ce que je me trompe, Night ?!

– Non… Enfin si ! Je vous assure que j'ai fait ce que je pouvais à l'examen !

– N'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu sais te débrouiller avec une hache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir un trois ? Moi, je suis sûr que tu as pris la hache, que tu l'as lancée, et qu'elle n'a même pas fait trois mètres !

– Non, je ne l'ai même pas lancée, j'ai…

Night s'arrête, puis soupire et baisse les yeux.

– J'ai fais comme si elle était trop lourde pour que je puisse la soulever…

Je contemple la résignation de Night. Il a abandonné l'idée de me mentir et il la joue franc jeux. Tant mieux, ça va accélérer les choses. Mais moi, je ne décolère pas.

– Et tu pensais franchement que tu pourrais l'aider mieux en ayant une note pareille ?

– Ben… Si j'avais eu un 8, les carrières me prendraient en chasse dès qu'ils le pourraient.

– Et du coup, avec un 3, c'est plutôt Epsilon qu'ils prendront en chasse s'ils vous voient !

– Mais non ! C'est moi qui prendrais les risques à sa place ! Si les carrières voient quelqu'un, ce sera moi.

– Et tu penses que ce sera aussi simple que ça ?

– Peut-être pas, mais je sais que si moi, Epsilon et Riley avions eu tous les trois une bonne note, les carrières nous auraient pris en chasse en priorité. Maintenant, l'alliance du District 6 qui semble tout aussi dangereuse !

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce principale, il m'a semblé apercevoir que Riley avait eu un 8. Ce qui veut dire que l'alliance de mes tributs a obtenu 18 points au total. Si je me rappelle bien, Raven, le garçon du 6, a rallié au moins sa compatriote et le garçon du 5. 7, 5 et 6 points, soit 18 points aussi à eux trois, et ils ont peut-être réussi à rallier un ou deux membres de plus. Night a peut-être raison sur ce point, mais je ne suis pas convaincu pour autant.

– Et les sponsors ? Tu as pensé aux sponsors ?

– Vous avez-vous-même dit qu'on n'avait aucune chance d'avoir des sponsors !

– Au début, peut-être, mais si vous allez loin, la donne pouvait changer. Mais maintenant, ils vont toujours se dire que tu es un vrai boulet avec ton 3 !

– Ou bien les gens, en voyant que je me débrouille bien, vont penser que j'ai bluffé, et vont miser encore plus sur nous !

– Et tu penses que les gens du Capitole vont vraiment penser à ça ?

– Eh bien, si on va loin, vous n'aurez qu'à le leur faire penser vous-même ! C'est votre job de communiquer avec les habitants du Capitole !

Night est plus intelligent que ce que je ne pensais, il se défend fort bien. Mais alors, pourquoi s'entête-t-il à vouloir se sacrifier pour Epsilon ? Un tel dévouement est disproportionné, inadapté à une telle situation. Car que fera-t-il si Epsilon venait à mourir avant lui ? Je ne peux pas le laisser se désengager totalement de son sort.

– Et ta famille, tes proches, Night ? Je sais que tu fais tout pour aider Epsilon, mais ta famille va avoir honte, maintenant ! Ils vont être désespérés, ils vont penser que tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir.

– C'est… C'est trop tard… J'ai laissé ma famille derrière, j'ai déjà beaucoup fait pour eux, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Alors arrêtez de m'embêter avec ma famille.

– Mais ce n'est pas comme si ta famille ne représentait rien pour toi, Night !

– Oui… Mais j'ai fait un choix, je fais avec maintenant.

– Je ne te comprends pas, Night, explique moi, bon sang !

– Je… Ecoutez, quand tout sera fini, quand vous rentrerez au District 7, allez voir ma famille. Là, vous comprendrez. Mais maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur les Hunger Games, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Je le regarde durement pendant quelques secondes. Décidément, je n'arriverai pas à dissiper le mystère qui plane sur ce garçon. Alors je décide de ne pas le questionner plus que cela. Il faut cependant que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'il joue un peu sa carte personnelle.

– Night, je respecte, ton choix de tout faire pour aider Epsilon. Mais il faut envisager la possibilité qu'elle meure avant toi dans l'arène, même si tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu dans ce cas ?

– Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi pour l'instant. Je pense que je ferai comme les autres tributs, j'essaierai de survivre tant que je le pourrai… Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de survivre avec pour seul but que tous les autres meurent avant moi…

– Mais il faut que tu aies cet état d'esprit, Night, sans ça, les autres tributs ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi !

– Je sais, je sais…

– Il faut que tu me fasses une promesse, Night. Il faut que tu me promettes que si Epsilon meurt avant toi, tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour gagner les Hunger Games. Jure le moi, Night !

– Mais… Je vous l'ai dit, moi, ma plus grande motivation est d'aider Epsilon à s'en sortir…

– Alors je te fais moi aussi une promesse, la promesse que je ferai tout pour avantager Epsilon quand tous les deux serez en vie. Et je te fais aussi la promesse de tout faire en mon possible, mais alors absolument tout ce qui est en mon possible, pour ramener en vie le dernier de vous deux qui restera. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Je lui tends la main, et Night la fixe. Finalement, il se décide à la serrer.

– C'est d'accord.


	13. Mensonge

Manoirmalfoys: Il va falloir patienter pour avoir ces réponses. Encore merci pour les reviews.

Solène: Bonne nouvelle, le début des Hunger Games arrive bientôt ! Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que Night soit vraiment très intelligent, il est juste... spécial...

* * *

– Tu as de très beaux cheveux, Lilia, complimente Caesar.

– M-merci beaucoup, bégaye la jeune fille, impressionnée par la foule immense qui l'observe curieusement.

– Ils te viennent de ta mère ?

– O-oui… les miens sont plus longs…

– Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien avec ta robe, vraiment, tu es ravissante ainsi.

Lilia se décontracte un peu. Caesar a le chic pour mettre à l'aise les tributs lors des interviews. Moi, pendant que tous les participants des Hunger Games sont en train de défiler les uns après les autres sur la scène, je suis en coulisse, seul, proche de la scène, de sorte de pouvoir voir tout ce qui se passe de très près. C'est comme ça, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur tous les concurrents et pour cela, je me sens obligé de tout écouter avec précision.

En ce moment, Lilia, la candidate du District 6, est en train de passer. Naturellement, je ne retire pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle est en train de raconter, elle parle de sa famille, de son appréhension à la veille de l'entrée dans l'arène… Et on sent qu'au fond d'elle, elle est effrayée. Tout cela n'apporte pas grand-chose, à part d'apprendre que c'est une fille normale, tout ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'une personne qu'on à enlevé à sa famille pour l'envoyer dans un jeu mortel. Évidemment, Caesar se tient bien d'évoquer les émeutes qui ont eux lieu dans son district.

Au final, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas apprit grand-chose. Ces interviews publiques retransmises à la télévision sont essentiellement dirigées vers les habitants du Capitole qui veulent mieux connaitre ceux dont ils verront le massacre, et vers les éventuels sponsors. Nous, les mentors, n'en retirons pas grand-chose, tout est tellement bien préparé à l'avance... Il n'y a jamais de district qui dit : « ma stratégie est d'empoisonner tous mes adversaires en empoisonnant toutes les réserves d'eau que je trouverai. Les poisons, c'est ma grande spécialité ! ».

Cependant, ça va bientôt être au tour du garçon du 6 de parler. Et ça, ça m'intéresse, ne serait-ce que par curiosité. Je dois dire que ce tribut a quelque chose d'intrigant, au-delà du fait qu'il ait été ''envoyé'' par le Capitole sur le champ de bataille. Par la façon dont il marche vers le siège qui lui est destiné, on sent que quelque chose de bizarre se dégage de lui.

– Il est vraiment spécial, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. C'est Worthcow. Je manque de sursauter à sa vue. Mais que me veut-il ? Il ne devrait pas être ici, à me parler.

– Bonsoir, monsieur Worthcow, je lui dis froidement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– J'ai deux trois papiers à vous faire signer…

– Dépêchez vous, j'aimerai pouvoir suivre les interviews, c'est mon job, je vous rappelle…

– Mais je ne suis pas pressé, je peux bien attendre que le jeune homme du District 6 ait finit, je suis moi-même très intéressé par ce qu'il a à dire.

La présence du Commissaire Général m'embête fortement, je n'y tenais vraiment pas. Mes pensées s'embrouille quelque peut, ce qui fait que je me décide à me concentrer sur l'interview en essayant de ne pas me soucier cette troublante présence.

– Bonsoir, jeune homme, dit Caesar au nouvel arrivant.

– Bonsoir, répond-il avec assurance.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Raven.

– Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Raven !

La foule répond par une grande acclamation. D'habitude, cela intimide un peu les tributs, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Raven, qui garde un certain aplomb. Caesar enchaîne rapidement :

– Je me souviens de toi pendant la parade en char. Tu avais un superbe costume de steward bleu tout à fait représentatif de ton district, celui des transports. Je trouve que votre styliste a eu une brillante idée, à la fois chic et représentative. N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répond courtement Raven.

– Mais ce qui m'a le plus sauté aux yeux, c'est l'attitude que tu avais. J'ai ressenti dans ton regard comme une volonté d'acier, une détermination absolue, comme si tu voulais nous faire comprendre à tous que tu était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'aventure. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarquée, n'ais-je pas raison ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers le public.

Il reçoit par ci par là des cris d'affirmation. Il se retourne alors vers le garçon.

– Dis-moi, Raven, d'où te viens cette détermination, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir de la part d'un tribut venant d'un district défavorisé !

Raven réfléchit. Il n'a évidemment pas le droit de dire qu'il a été en fait désigné par le Capitole. Il trouve alors une solution de rechange.

– J'ai envie de montrer à tous les gens de mon district qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en moi, que je ferai tout ce que je peux aller loin, beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'ils croient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient du 6 qu'on doit mourir dès le début des Jeux. Je veux montrer à mon district, à mes proches, que je peux le faire.

Sans raison apparente, Worthcow se met à rire à mes côtés.

– Tu veux dire que tu voulais montrer qu'on pouvait espérer que tu gagne ? demande Caesar.

– Je veux représenter l'espoir, l'espoir qu'on peut faire mieux que ce à quoi on peut espérer. Dans mon district, je ne passai pas un jour sans dire à ma famille que tout allait aller mieux, qu'il suffirait d'attendre, de ne pas perdre l'espoir.

– Tu vis dans une famille pauvre ?

– Oui. Et avant de partir, j'ai dit à mes parents que je reviendrai et qu'il n'y aura plus à se soucier de l'avenir.

J'ai tout de suite un gros doute. Ses parents n'ont-ils pas été tués avant l'épreuve ? Je tourne la tête vers Worthcow, qui sourit.

– Un petit mensonge pour amadouer les sponsors… souffle-t-il. Ce tribut est doué.

– Je te remercie, Raven, conclut Caesar. Tu représenteras donc l'espoir pour ton district, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ces Hunger Games.

Caesar et Raven se relèvent et se serrent la main. Worthcow est étonnement souriant à mes côtés.

– L'espoir… Quel espoir représente-t-il s'il meurt avant la fin… Il a du tempérament ce garçon. Mais moi, je ne crois pas en son beau discours.

– Et s'il gagne ? Je demande à Worthcow.

– S'il gagne.

Worthcow fouille dans une de ses poches et en sort une liasse de papiers et un crayon.

– Tenez, signez ici, c'est des trucs règlementaires, des autorisations de diffusions, des trucs dont on pourrait se passer, mais comme vous le savez, je préfère que les choses soient faites dans les règles.

Je signe les papiers et Worthcow les range immédiatement dans sa poche.

– Ça va-t-être à vos tributs, maintenant, non ? Alors je vous laisse. Bonne soirée, monsieur Spencey.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, il s'en va.

Tout de suite après, Caesar Flickermann appelle la prochaine personne : c'est Epsilon Blisstone. Timidement, elle avance vers la chaise et s'assoit à côté de Caesar. Celui-ci lui tend un sourire rassurant.

– Bonsoir. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– E-Epsilon.

– Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Epsilon, s'il vous plaît !

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, et Epsilon, contrairement à Raven juste avant, se raidit et s'affaisse un peu dans son siège. On sent qu'elle est loin d'être à l'aise.

– Très jolie robe, ma chère.

– M-merci…

La robe d'Epsilon n'est pas vraiment belle, elle en fait d'un vert assez sobre. Rokas n'est pas allé dans ses folies naturelles habituelles. Après le flop total des costumes de la parade en char, il semble être un peu rentré dans le rang. Tous les commentaires négatifs ont finit par le calmer, à mon grand bonheur.

– Quand je te vois, Epsilon, je dois t'avouer que je ne songerai pas un instant que tu vas participer aux Hunger Games. Pourtant, tu as obtenu un 7 lors des évaluations. C'est une note honorable pour une jeune fille comme toi !

De légers applaudissements montent de la foule. Epsilon adopte alors une petite moue modeste.

– Dis-moi, ma petite, que peut-on attendre de toi pendant ces Hunger Games ?

– Je… hésite Epsilon. Je suis intelligente. Je viens du 7, je connais donc beaucoup de choses sur la nature et les animaux. Et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis que je suis ici…

– Tu aimes le Capitole ? Une telle ville doit t'impressionner par rapport aux grandes forêts du District 7 !

– Oui… J'avoue que c'est très surprenant… L'architecture est tellement… Hors norme ! J'avoue que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à observer le Capitole de notre appartement. Les gens sont différents aussi. C'est vraiment… Surprenant.

Faire un peu de compliment au Capitole devant la foule ne fait pas de mal. C'est un peu ce qu'on avait prévu avant les interviews : se montrer intelligente et charmante. C'est sa carte à elle. Le tout n'est pas de vouloir se cacher complètement lors des interviews, cela pourrait rebuter quelques sponsors potentiels. Et c'est justement l'effet inverse qui est recherché.

– Sinon, Epsilon, à quoi t'attends-tu, pour l'arène de cette année ? Si tu pouvais donner un pronostic ?

– Eh bien…J'espère qu'il y aura une forêt… Ce n'est pas très original, je sais, mais vous savez, quand on vient du District 7…

Caesar rit à la blague, même si ce n'en était pas une.

– Merci Epsilon, et bonne chance pour ces Hunger Games !

La foule applaudit, et Caesar embrasse Epsilon, qui quitte la scène en tremblant. Ça s'est bien passé, sans que ça soulève la foule. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Night.

Avec lui, je peux toujours avoir peur de quelque chose d'inattendu, car je ne l'ai toujours pas bien cerné. Caesar l'appelle, il entre sur scène, habillé d'un vêtement de la même couleur que ses cheveux roux. C'est assez moche, mais sobre quand même. Il est bien plus serein qu'Epsilon, en fait, je me demande simplement s'il est capable de paniquer.

– Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?

– Night.

– Applaudissons Night !

Comme à chaque fois, la foule se met à acclamer le nouveau venu. Night semble déjà concentré sur autre chose.

– Comment ça va, Night ? Pas trop stressé ?

– Non. Pour l'instant, j'arrive à peu près à gérer, même si ce n'est pas facile. Vous avez pu le voir à mes notes…

Caesar semble un peu gêné. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un tribut aborde le sujet des notes quand celle qu'il a obtenu est mauvaise.

– Oui. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à un 3 d'un jeune homme comme toi.

– C'est vrai, mais c'est ce que les juges m'ont donné, il faut l'accepter. Et puis, vous savez, 3, ce n'est qu'un chiffre, ça ne représente pas vraiment ce qu'une personne est.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais les juges ont toutes les compétences pour évaluer les tributs, recadre Caesar.

– Oui… Si les tributs jouent le jeu…

Caesar lui jette un regard surpris. Parler ainsi des juges et des évaluations est très risqué pendant les interviews, mais il fallait faire quelque chose après ce 3 obtenu. Ce court discours n'est peut-être pas le plus réussi, mais il laisse éventuellement planer un doute comme quoi Night aurait un peu truqué son évaluation. Silka pourra brandir cela s'il faut négocier avec un sponsor. Caesar, lui, préfère changer vite fait de sujet.

– Je sais qu'aborder une telle épreuve n'est vraiment pas facile. Tu arrives à gérer ? Quel est ton secret ?

– En fait… C'est un peu différent pour moi… Je peux dire quelque chose ?

– Évidemment.

Night prend une grande inspiration.

– Vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas, mais que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour une certaine personne que je porte dans mon cœur, qui n'est pas ici. J'espère qu'elle saura me pardonner si j'échoue, pour ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais c'est comme ça que je suis, il faut toujours que j'aide les autres.

Je ne comprends pas. Pour qui parle-t-il ? Sa mère ? Quelqu'un resté au District 7 ? Epsilon ? Il a pourtant dit que cette personne n'était pas ici, mais c'est peut-être juste pour brouiller les pistes, il faudra que je le lui demande. Caesar ne sait pas trop comment le prendre, ce message étant très personnel, alors il préfère couper court à l'interview.

– Merci Night. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour les Hunger Games !

La foule applaudit, Night serre la main de Caesar et sort de scène, où je l'intercepte avant tout le monde.

– Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? me demande-t-il.

– A part le message à la fin, tu a fais tout ce qu'on avait prévu.

– Oui… Il fallait vraiment que je dise ça…

– Dis, ce message n'était pas destiné à une personne qui participe aux Hunger Games cette année, j'espère ?

– Oh… Presque !

– Ce n'était pas Epsilon, au moins ?

– Ah… Non, c'est personnel. Mais vous finirez par comprendre…

A cet instant là, Silka, Cashade, Rokas et d'autres membres de notre équipe nous rejoignent, félicitant Night pour son passage. Moi, je préfère m'absenter un peu, et observer le reste des interviews.

D'autant que le prochain tribut m'intéresse tout autant que les miens. Car pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais entendu la voix de ce fameux Riley dont Epsilon a tant parlé. Du haut de ses 18 ans, il est assez grand, athlétique, plutôt bel homme… C'est sûr qu'avec lui, mes tributs auront une chance de profiter de ses cadeaux.

Il a une assez bonne assurance quand Caesar, ses mots sont bien trouvés, il arrive à peu près à se mettre le public dans la poche, mais tout cela ne m'indique pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, la conversation ne porte pas sur l'épreuve en elle-même, et les questions posées par Caesar ne sont pas piégeuses. Dans l'ensemble, je n'arrive pas à déceler une quelconque mauvaise foi, je n'ai pas un mauvais feeling, les voyants sont donc plutôt au verts.

J'observe ensuite successivement tous les autres tributs qui passent l'un après l'autre. A la fin de la soirée, je me fais à l'idée que je n'ai pas appris grand-chose, aucune grande révélation n'a été faite, les carrières se sont montrés confiants et les autres ont évité de parler de leurs chances de victoires. A part le message de Night, je n'ai pas grand-chose à retenir.

Je me dirige alors vers la sortie en passant par les coulisses, et c'est là que je me fais surprendre : un homme m'attrape par l'épaule et me retourne. C'est un pacificateur dont je ne peux voir le visage à cause de la visière noire de son casque.

– Eh, Keen, c'est moi !

– Daril ?! Mais… T'es pas censé me parler, ici, avec tout ce monde autour !

– J'en ai juste pour quelques secondes…

– Ça pourrait être dangereux, Worthcow à remarqué que je m'étais fait la malle dès le premier jour, il doit se douter de quelque chose…

– Worthcow se doute toujours de quelque chose… Tiens, prends ça.

Daril sort de sa poche un petit objet de la taille de la paume.

– C'est un émetteur-récepteur sans fil. Une sorte de Talkie-walkie, quoi… J'ai eu toutes les peines à en chourer un, tu sais avec tous les contrôles de matériel, j'ai dû en piquer un qu'ils allaient jeter, mais il marche encore assez bien. Tu sais, le Capitole fait vraiment tout pour limiter les moyens de communication, alors fais gaffe de ne pas te faire choper avec ça !

– Tu veux dire… Qu'on n'aura plus besoin de se rencontrer pour se parler ?

– N'en abuse pas trop, je ne serai pas trop disponible. Ces connards m'ont foutu en service pendant les Hunger Games ! Je vais devoir surveiller les tributs, voler en hovercraft au dessus de l'arène, larguer les parachutes, récupérer les corps, et tout ça… Je leur avais pourtant demandé un congé !

– Bon, je vais y aller, il ne faut pas trop qu'on reste ensemble.

– Ok, tchao.

Je m'éloigne rapidement. Je regarde l'émetteur-récepteur de Daril. Voilà quelque chose qui va bien emmerder Worthcow !


	14. Sang

Moajackspa: Je ne voudrai pas dévoiler la suite de mon histoire, mais... Pour moi, une fanfiction se fait en respectant au maximum l'œuvre originale. Donc, désolé, mais pas de révolution. (Cependant, je pense que mon histoire ne devrait pas en être moins originale. A suivre...)

Manoirmalfoys : Évidemment qu'il va servir. D'un certain point de vue, il sera même essentiel.

* * *

Mes mains tremblent, tout mon corps tremble… C'est à chaque fois la même chose, chaque année, l'une après l'autre, c'est le moment où j'arrive le moins à me contrôler, le moment où je sens déferler en moins le plus de pression. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J, le jour où mes tributs seront envoyés dans l'arène, le jour à partir duquel ils pourront mourir. Je regarde mes mains trembler pendant une bonne minute, avant de m'y fourrer la tête à l'intérieur. Cette attente est vraiment insupportable.

Cashade essaye de me rassurer, mais avec son style plutôt franc, ses paroles sonnent plutôt comme « ne t'en fait pas, même s'il y a de bonnes chances que tes deux tributs se fassent exterminer en moins de deux ! ».

Silka est là aussi, toujours avec son air un peu détaché, pour faire genre qu'elle s'en fout. Mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Sa respiration est un peu saccadée, et manque parfois de se ronger les ongles. Elle a tout fait pour se persuader que cette année ne serait pas la bonne qu'il faudra encore attendre un peu avant qu'elle ait une chance d'être promue, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser : « et si ça arrivait ? Et si cette année, un des deux allait assez loin ? ». Au fond, tous les gens, elle joue sa carrière sur les Hunger Games, tout son travail se concentre presque essentiellement sur cet évènement. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il commence.

Rokas, lui, n'est pas là. Comme tous les autres stylistes, il sera juste en dessous de l'arène, à-côté des ascenseurs qui emmèneront les tributs sur leur piédestal, où ils découvriront pour la première fois le champ de bataille. Son rôle se limitera à présenter le costume fabriqué par le Capitole pour l'arène, et, éventuellement, à donner quelques conseils, voire à rassurer le tribut. Mais, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas la spécialité de Rokas (à vrai dire, je me demande bien quelle est la spécialité de Rokas, pas sûr que ce soit le stylisme…). Si ça avait été moi à sa place, j'aurais peut-être moins stressé. Ou plus… Difficile de savoir.

Ce matin, les pacificateurs sont venus chercher Night et epsilon, et ils les ont escortés jusqu'à la base de lancement. C'est là qu'ils retrouveront leur hovercraft qui les emmènera jusqu'à l'arène. Je me souviens encore bien de ma propre journée où j'ai été envoyé. La base de lancement est l'endroit où sont lancé la majorité des engins volant du Capitole, et, comme pour rejoindre l'arène, il faut passer par la voie aérienne, c'est le principal point de liaison entre l'arène et le Capitole. Dans cette base, il y a une multitude d'hovercraft et d'hoverplane entreposés, et un grand tarmac pour leur décollage. Daril m'avait expliqué une fois comment était cet endroit, qu'il disait connaitre comme sa poche, tellement on l'y avait envoyé pour ses missions. Il dit même savoir comment passer outre tous les systèmes de sécurité, mais je doute un peu sur ce point.

Après cela, tous les tributs sont embarqués dans le même hovercraft, qui les emporte vers l'arène. Je me souviens de l'ambiance dans l'hovercraft, certains essayaient d'impressionner les autres d'un regard, certains essayaient de penser à autre chose, d'autres n'arrivaient juste pas à contenir leur émotion… c'est aussi là qu'on nous injecte le mouchard dans le bras, celui qui permet au Capitole de localiser les tributs où qu'ils soient. Je me demande bien à quoi ils servent, étant donné qu'il y a des caméras partout. Eventuellement, si un tribut parvient à s'échapper de l'arène… mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un tribut y soit déjà parvenu, ni même ne l'ai tenté. Le Capitole est bien trop vigilant pour que ça arrive.

Ensuite, on nous emmène sous l'arène, et on nous montre le costume, première indication sur le paysage dans lequel on sera. Généralement, ça donne la tendance pour savoir s'il fera froid ou chaud, mais comme on entre dans l'arène une minute après, on n'a pas besoin de se poser toutes ces questions.

D'ailleurs, je me repasse tous les indices que j'ai sur l'arène : constructions, météo, Daril qui dit que ça risque d'être énorme… Pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. J'espère le conseil que j'ai donné au tribut de se concentrer sur la survie sera payant.

Je me remémore mon dernier contact avec les tributs, très court, très dur. Je me remémore les derniers conseils que je leur ai donnés. Pendant le bain de sang, fuyez, ne perdez pas une seconde, si vous n'emportez rien, au moins, vous ne mourrez pas. Si vous vous êtes concentrés sur la survie, ce n'est pas pour rien, vous devez être capable de vous débrouiller sans rien. Et, au bout d'un moment, les armes et les objets finissent par se trouver, les carrières ne peuvent pas retenir éternellement auprès d'eux toutes les ressources. Je pense que je les ai convaincu de fuir le bain de sang, Night semblait déjà d'accord dès le départ, et Epsilon s'est laissée convaincre, d'autant qu'un 7 à l'examen lui montre qu'elle a quand même des capacités en survie.

Ensuite, il faut que vous fuyez, le plus loin possible des carrières, et que vous vous cachez, que vous laissiez passer les morts, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus suffisamment de monde pour que les carrières se fassent confiance, et qu'ils rompent l'alliance. A partir de là, tout devient possible.

Je leur ai quand même dit de faire attention à Riley. Peut-être qu'au début, il sera avec vous, mais ensuite, il se rendra peut-être compte qu'il serait mieux tout seul. Si vous vous apercevez à un seul instant qu'il pense que vous êtes des boulets, ou qu'il veut faire cavalier seul, ou juste qu'il se comporte bizarrement, surveillez-le. Vous êtes deux, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

Et enfin, je leur ai dit que si, à un moment, ils se trouvaient en position de tuer un ennemi, il ne faudrait pas hésiter. Ne pas avoir peur de la mort des autres, c'est tout ce que je peux leur conseiller. Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais ça peut quand même aider. Arrivé au moment de faire un choix, il est plus facile de choisir ce que son mentor a conseillé.

Sur ce, ils sont partis. C'était la dernière fois où j'entrais en contact avec eux. Mon travail est déjà presque entièrement terminé. Les dés sont jetés.

Je continue à me morfondre dans mon mal être. La pression est vraiment trop insoutenable. Le Capitole a communiqué l'horaire de départ, il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes maintenant. Vingt minutes avant le moment qui sera certainement le plus spectaculaire de l'année. On a beau dire, mais le bain de sang est toujours le moment le plus chargé en émotions, c'est toujours là où il y a le plus de morts, surtout depuis qu'il y a des tributs de carrière, qui ne voient en ce moment qu'un moyen de tuer le plus possible de monde. C'est aussi un des moments le plus apprécié par les habitants du Capitole. Tout ce sang… Tout ce sang qui gicle partout… Quel spectacle splendide ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus impressionnant qu'un immense combat à mort ?

Je ne comprendrai jamais la façon de penser de ces gens…

A cet instant, le téléphoner sonne. Qui donc a idée d'appeler à un moment pareil ? A l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde doit être comme moi, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur, en attendant que les Hunger Games commencent. Mais tant mieux, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je me lève donc d'un bon, je me dirige vers le téléphone et je le décroche. Mais, au bout du fil, il n'y a rien, juste la tonalité qui sonne à intervalles réguliers, et la sonnerie continue à retentir dans l'appartement.

Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le téléphone qui sonne, mais l'émetteur que Daril m'a donné. Mon cœur fait un bond, c'est donc lui qui m'appelle ! Toutes les sonneries du Capitole sont normalisées, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu différencier celle du téléphone et de l'émetteur ! Je me rue vers ma chambre où j'ai laissé l'appareil et je le décroche en vitesse.

– Daril ?!

– T'en a mis du temps pour décrocher !

– Je sais, je sais…

– Faudrait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte que tu as ça chez toi… Ca pourrait…

– Qu'est-ce tu veux me dire, Daril ?!

– Eh bien figure toi, et écoute bien, ça va t'en boucher un coin, que j'ai réussi à te dénicher un truc très intéressant…

Il prend une pause et j'écoute. Mais il attend que je lui pose la question avant.

– Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?!

– Enfin, c'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est un pote à moi qui a un ami à l'organisation, qui, en fouillant dans les réserves…

– Allez !

– Bon… Bon… C'est un costume pour les Hunger Games… De cette année… Taille standard homme.

Silence.

– Tu veux dire que tu as entre les mains un costume officiel ? Ceux que les tributs vont porter ?

– Ouaip. En ce moment même !

– Mais tu pouvais pas l'avoir avant ! Maintenant c'est trop tard ! Les tributs sont partis, ça va me servir à quoi de savoir quels vêtements ils vont porter ?!

– Ben… Oui, t'as raison… mais avoue que c'est quand même un exploit d'avoir réussi à l'obtenir !

Je me frotte les yeux. Connaitre les vêtements à l'avance m'aurait surement beaucoup aidé. Mais maintenant, c'est inutile. A part par curiosité.

– Bon… Allez, décrit-le, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de me dire à quoi il ressemble.

– C'est un vêtement pour un terrain chaud. Pas de manches, tissu assez fin… le bas est assez bizarre, une sorte de short prolongé en collant. Dominante noire, comme souvent. Rien pour se protéger de la pluie, désolé, mais je ne pense pas que l'eau tombera du ciel.

Terrain chaud, pas de pluie… Désert ? Ca sentirait assez mauvais. Il y a toujours des points d'eau dans ces cas là, évidemment pris d'assaut par les carrières. Mais les juges mettent aussi des plantes dont on peut retirer l'eau, et Epsilon a du apprendre cela, ça fait partie des bases de la survie en désert. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de pluie qu'il n'y aura pas de forêt. Les juges contrôlant la météo, ils peuvent bien mettre les tributs dans une jungle et faire en sorte qu'il ne pleuve pas. La seule chose vraiment sûre, c'est que l'environnement ne sera pas froid. Pas de toundra ou de montagne enneigée. Ouf.

– Enfin, tu te rendras bien compte du truc à l'écran, ajoute Daril. C'est assez standard, comme toujours… Bon, désolé, mais il faudrait pas que je me fasse surprendre, je préfère te laisser. A plus.

– Merci Daril.

Il raccroche. Je range l'émetteur à un endroit où personne ne pourra le trouver. Puis je reviens dans le salon.

A l'écran, ils sont en train de passer une rétrospective de tous les tributs, que j'ai déjà vue plusieurs fois. Je m'affale dans un fauteuil et j'attends pendant 10 minutes, qui me paraissent interminables, avant que l'émission ne commence.

– Rebonjour à tous, cher téléspectateurs ! s'exclame joyeusement Caesar Flickermann. Dans quelques instants, les 58° Hunger games vont commencer !

– On y est, Annonce froidement Cashade.

Caesar ne cache pas son enthousiasme devant un tel évènement. Il est, comme d'habitude, secondé par Claudius Templesmith, l'annonceur officiel des Hunger Games. Dans la pièce, tout le monde retient son souffle. Heureusement, ils ne sont pas très long, Claudius conclut brièvement en disant :

– Je sens que cette édition sera une grande, une très grande édition ! La présentation des tributs m'a fait une très forte impression. Puisse le sort être en leur faveur !

– Je regarde ma montre, Claudius, et je remarque qu'il est l'heure, interrompt Caesar avec un sourire malin. Mesdames et messieurs, que les 58° Hunger Games commencent !

Je retiens ma respiration pendant que l'image de Caesar se fond en celle de l'arène.

Mes yeux parcourent brièvement l'image…

Une dominante de noir et de rouge…

Eh bien la forêt, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

* * *

Désolé de finir là, mais c'est la dure loi des chapitres...


	15. Apocalypse

Solene: Ça arrive tout de suite

Leorette: Ça arrive tout de suite.

Manoirmalfoys:Ça arrive tout de suite. La supposition n'est pas si idiote mais... Non...

Jerem: Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vraiment content que cette histoire te plaise autant, d'autant que les points positifs que tu relèves me tenaient particulièrement à cœur !

On arrive dans la phase 2 de la fic (sur 3, la 3° étant, je l'espère, complètement inédite). J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant, voire plus que la première, toi, lecteur que j'aime tant.

* * *

Incroyable.

Caesar Flickermann laisse le silence s'installer pour que les téléspectateurs aient le temps d'admirer le « chef d'œuvre » fabriqué par les juges cette année. Personne n'ose prononcer un mot dans la pièce. J'ai moi-même du mal à ne pas me frotter les yeux pour vérifier si ce que je vois est bien réel.

Apocalypse. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est apocalypse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Capitole nous propose un paysage apocalyptique, mais celui-ci est le premier que je vois qui me provoque des frissons. L'arène est une ville détruite, complètement détruite, les bâtiments ne sont plus que des pans de murs, les rues sont jonchées de débris, de briques et planches de bois entassés au sol. Bien sûr, cela a déjà été fait, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me saisit.

Tout est noir, brûlé, calciné, le sol est noir, les murs sont noirs, couverts de cendres, les montagnes alentours sont noires, tout n'est que désolation. La ville a prit entièrement feu. Et l'incendie n'est même pas terminé : il reste par ci par là des incendies en cours, des feus un peu partout, il me semble même apercevoir un feu repartir. Et il y a des braises encore incandescentes rouges qui trainent un peu partout. Se déplacer dans un tel enfer semble à la limite du possible, tellement les gravats et les braises sont dangereux.

Mes yeux s'élèvent un peu dans ce paysage dévasté. La ville est encaissée dans les montagnes. Mais ce ne sont pas des montagnes comme les autres, car il y a parmi elles un immense volcan. Et ce volcan est loin d'être endormi : des panaches de fumée et de cendres s'élèvent de sont immense cratère et s'envolent dans le ciel. Le ciel n'est ainsi plus qu'un énorme nuage noir, teinté d'un rouge feu inquiétant.

Noir et rouge. Ce sont les seules couleurs que je peux voir dans cette arène. Et c'est ça qui donne un aspect si saisissant. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire si on est le jour ou la nuit, l'épais nuage ne laissant pas passer la lumière du soleil. Tout n'est éclairé que par la teinte rouge du nuage et les braises au sol. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs le Capitole d'avoir truqué la composition pour que sa rougeur soit assez intense pour éclairer convenablement le spectacle pour les téléspectateurs.

Je pense alors au conseil que j'ai donné aux tributs, celui de se concentrer sur la survie. Quel imbécile j'ai été. Ce qu'on apprend dans les livres de survie sert dans des paysages réels, on y apprend à survivre dans des lieux où on pourrait se retrouver, comme dans un décor enneigé, un désert, une jungle… Ici, c'est un lieu entièrement créé par le Capitole, totalement unique. Où trouver de l'eau dans un tel endroit ? Où trouver de la nourriture ? Il n'y a rien de vivant ici. Quand je pense à toutes les choses qu'Epsilon s'est embêté à apprendre toutes ces choses sur les plantes…

Je repense à toutes les indications que m'a données Daril. Elles s'avèrent être presque toutes justes. Il m'avait dit que l'arène n'était pas très loin du Capitole, pas étonnant quand on sait que le Capitole est dans la principale chaîne de montagne du pays. Il avait également parlé d'un gros modificateur de météo, et je pense que le Capitole devait en avoir besoin pour créer cet immense nuage de fumée. Quant au matériel de construction, n'en parlons pas. Daril avait dit qu'il sentait que cette édition serait exceptionnelle, et je peux dire que, juste en voyant l'arène, je peux déjà le confirmer.

Si le Capitole voulait des images exceptionnelles, il sera servi.

Tout d'un coup, sans un avertissement, Cashade se met à rire.

– Ah ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va s'amuser cette année !

– C'est pas bon pour nous, je dis. Comment veux-tu que la survie serve à quelque chose ici ?! Les carrières vont se planquer à côté de la Corne d'Abondance et attendre que tous les autres tributs crèvent un par un de soif ou de faim !

– Oh, le Capitole a surement pensé à ça, et je pense qu'il va nous réserver quelques surprises…

Cashade est coupée par Caesar qui reprend la parole :

– Et voici donc l'arène que vous attendiez tant, chers téléspectateurs ! Un paysage d'apocalypse pour ces 58° Hunger Games ! C'est vraiment exceptionnel ce qui s'étend devant nous en ce moment même, j'espère que comme moi, vous en prenez plein les yeux ! Une première réaction, Claudius ?

– Étant l'annonceur officiel, ça faisait longtemps que je connaissais la nature de l'arène, et je dois avouer que ça faisait un moment que j'attendais impatiemment qu'on la révèle à l'ensemble du Capitole ! Les designers de cette majestueuse arène ont fait un travail splendide !

– Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, Claudius, mais je pense que que cette arène restera dans les annales comme l'une des plus exceptionnelle que l'on ai connu jusque là.

– Vous avez raisons, Caesar.

– Mais revenons au direct, le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

– Merde, ça va toujours trop vite, grince Cashade. Le bain de sang…

– Je ne tiens vraiment pas à voir ça, dis Silka. Je m'en vais.

Elle s'en va sans même qu'on la regarde. Nos yeux sont rivés vers les tributs que la caméra montre en ce moment. Ils sont tous sur leurs colonnes, la tension est plus que palpable sur leur visage. Ils sont sur ce qui semble (ou plutôt semblait) être la place centrale de la ville.

– Et ça y est ! S'exclame Caesar. Le compte à rebours d'une minute a commencé. Et là encore, une surprise pour nos tributs. Espérons qu'ils ont repéré le chronomètre de cette année !

En effet, les tributs cherchent du regard le chronomètre qui devrait s'afficher sur la Corne d'Abondance. Mais cette année, il n'y est pas. La Corne d'Abondance est d'ailleurs, comme le reste des bâtiments, entièrement noire, contrairement à sa couleur habituellement dorée. Comme d'habitude, des dizaines de sac contenant des armes, de la nourriture et des outils, sont rassemblés à proximité, mais il me semble qu'il y en a moins que d'habitude.

– Cette année, c'est l'horloge du village qui fera office de chronomètre ! énonce Caesar. Quand la grande aiguille pointera 0, il sera midi sur l'horloge, et les Hunger Games commenceront. Espérons que les tributs l'auront remarqué assez tôt !

Effectivement, il y a une horloge accrochée au clocher de la ville, situé sur la place centrale, le plus haut bâtiment qui tient encore debout. Sur cette horloge, il ne reste plus que trente secondes avant que ça ne passe à midi.

Il y a ensuite un plan large de tous les tributs. Instinctivement, je recherche du regard mes protégés. Je les repère, ils sont assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, Mais ils ont eu la chance de ne pas tomber juste à côté d'un carrière. Epsilon halète, la pression doit être insurmontable pour elle. D'autant qu'elle n'a toujours pas remarqué l'horloge. Night, lui, l'a vue, et est déjà prêt à courir. Son regard semble être déterminé. Cependant, je suis très inquiet, car il est tourné vers la Corne d'Abondance, et pas à l'opposé.

– Merde, qu'est-ce que Night fout ! je laisse échapper. Il devrait être tourné dans l'autre sens !

– Et Epsilon qui n'a pas vu l'horloge… ajoute Cashade. Elle est en train de paniquer !

Il ne reste que dix secondes, et les tributs commencent à remarquer l'horloge, mais pas Epsilon. Night vient de remarquer qu'elle ne l'a pas vue.

– Allez… je souffle.

– Cinq seconde ! crie avec joie Caesar.

Night regarde Epsilon, l'air embêté. Si elle rate son départ, ça peut être terrible.

– Quatre… Trois…

Soudainement, Night se décide.

– Epsilon ! s'écrie-t-il.

Tous les tributs se retournent vers lui, étonnés. D'habitude, on évite de se faire remarquer à cet instant.

– Le con… siffle Cashade en se tirant les cheveux.

En une fraction de secondes, Epsilon regarde Night, qui fait signe vers l'horloge. Epsilon la regarde, au moment où la grande aiguille passe de 58 à 59…

Puis de 59 à 0.

– C'est parti ! s'égosille Caesar.

La cloche du clocher se met à sonner. Immédiatement, les tributs s'élancent dans toutes les directions. Ni une, ni deux, Night se jette et court vers la Corne d'Abondance. Epsilon, elle, marque un petit temps d'arrêt avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Mais, en voyant que Night ne suit pas le plan attendu, elle ralentit un peu.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout… je rugis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !

Je remarque qu'un des carrières, Héralia, la fille du 2, l'a pris en chasse. Heureusement, il court plus vite qu'elle. Mais qu'elle idée de se faire remarquer de la sorte !

Tout d'un coup, un coup de canon résonne.

– Et voici notre premier mort ! jubile Caesar.

Les caméras se braquent sur la scène. C'est le tribut garçon du 10. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas très difficile : Le garçon ne s'était pas aperçu de l'horloge, il a donc été surpris quand la cloche a résonné. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait à ses côté le carrière du 1, Cole, qui s'est immédiatement jeté sur lui…et l'a tué à mains nues. Le tribut du 1 lui a tordu le cou comme si c'était du papier crépon, l'enfant n'a même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout se passe si vite.

Cole, sans perdre de temps, lâche le corps sans vie de sa victime qui s'étale misérablement par terre, avant de se ruer vers la Corne d'abondance. Normalement, il aurait dû s'y précipiter tout de suite, mais il est assez fort et rapide pour se permettre ce genre de ''détours''.

– Montrez-nous Night ! s'énerve Cashade.

La caméra montre ensuite la fille du 4, qui a décidé de s'occuper de la fille du 11, qui a pris la funeste décision d'aller chercher un sac avant de filer. Étant donné sa lenteur et la détermination de la carrière, je doute qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais ce qui m'intéresse à moi, c'est Night.

– Change de chaîne, Keen ! crie Cashade, excédée comme moi.

J'attrape la télécommande. Canal 1 pour le garçon du 1, canal 2 pour la fille du 1… Il faut donc que je mette le canal 13. C'est un des avantages du Bouquet Extra Hunger Games, une chaîne par tribut, ce qui me permet de suivre tout ce que font mes tributs. Je cherche le bouton 13 et, au moment où je vais appuyer dessus, le canon tonne à nouveau. La carrière du 4 vient d'en finir avec la petite du 11 d'un poignard bien placé entre les deux épaules. La carrière à sur son visage un petit sourire de satisfaction. J'ai un petit moment d'hésitation à la vue de ce spectacle sordide.

– Allez, vas-y ! pousse Cashade. Ils vont tout remontrer après !

J'appuie sur le bouton, et Night s'affiche à l'écran, pile au moment où il va arriver vers un sac assez volumineux. Trop volumineux, il doit peser une vingtaine de kilos. Et Héralia est presque sur ses talons. Heureusement, elle fait un petit détour pour aller chercher une arme digne de ce nom. Pendant ce temps, Night saisit le sac mais, surpris par son poids, trébuche et manque de tomber.

– Aïe aïe aïe ! je dis en me rongeant les ongles.

Night se redresse en grimaçant. Il cherche des yeux là où est parti Epsilon. Encore quelques secondes de perdues. J'aimerai savoir si Epsilon a réussi à fuir, mais je ne peux pas me déscotcher de ce qui arrive à Night. Je sue, je tremble et j'ai un immense vide dans mon estomac. Je hurle intérieurement : dégage de là, dégage de là, dégage là !

Night reprend sa course, il est ralenti par son sac, avance difficilement au milieu des gravats où il piétine sévère. A quelques pas de lui, je peux apercevoir que le jeune tribut du 3 est en train de chiper un petit sac, tout en trébuchant au milieu des cailloux. Le petit ne devrait pas tarder à fuir s'il tient à sa vie. La lumière rouge n'arrange pas les choses, difficile de s'orienter avec un tel éclairage.

– Met la fille du 2, vite ! commande Cashade.

Je prend la télécommande qui me glisse à moitié des mains, et j'appuie sur la touche 4. A mon grand désarroi, la fille a pris une grande lance et s'est lancée dans les traces de Night. Et elle va bien plus vite que mon tribut, en plus de bondir entre les obstacles avec une folle aisance. Dans quelques instants, elle le rattrapera, et le tuera sans difficulté.

Je retourne sur le canal 13. Night est toujours en train de galérer. Il se retourne, et aperçoit la carrière qui le fixe avec son regard de tueuse décidée. Son sac est trop lourd, il ne pourra pas continuer avec ça sur le dos plus longtemps. Il est en train de paniquer, hésitant à lâcher son sac. Mais qu'elle idée de prendre un truc aussi gros !

Tout d'un coup, je réalise : Night fait tout ça pour Epsilon. Évidemment, s'il est capable de truquer son examen pour elle, pourquoi ne risquerait-il pas sa vie pour lui obtenir un sac ? J'ai vraiment sous-estimé son sens du sacrifice. J'aurais dû me méfier de cet enfant qui a passé sa vie à aider sa mère aveugle, ça doit être dans sa nature d'aider les autres à son dépend, et maintenant, il est trop tard pour le recadrer. Ça va peut-être lui coûter la vie.

Night regarde à gauche, à droite, essayant de chercher une solution à son problème, mais le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir est de lâcher son sac.

– Mais lâche-le ! s'égosille Cashade.

Il ne reste que quelques dizaines de mètres à Night pour s'enfuir de la place centrale, mais c'est trop pour pouvoir échapper aux griffes d'Héralia. Night se retourne, et la regarde droit dans les yeux, il n'a plus le choix, il va se débarrasser de son lourd fardeau. Mais, à cet instant là, le petit garçon du 3, qui a chipé un sac, passe juste à côté de lui, il va fuir la Corne d'Abondance par la même rue que Night, et il va plus vite. Les deux garçons échangent un regard apeuré, ils ne sont séparés que d'un mètre. Le petit du 3 aperçoit la fille qui court derrière eux, et il accélère. Tout d'un coup, Night tend la jambe, et le petit s'y prend dedans, s'étalant instantanément par terre, tandis que Night continue sa route.

Le petit essaye de se relever en vitesse, mais c'est trop tard. La carrière est là, elle hésite en voyant Night qui fuit, mais ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion. Elle s'arrête et, ignorant le regard implorant de son jeune adversaire au sol, le transperce avec sa lance, en plein cœur. Le petit ne met qu'une seconde pour agoniser. Normalement, sur le canal principal, on aurait eu le droit à un cri de joie de Caesar, mais heureusement, on en est dispensé sur les canaux secondaires.

Héralia se retourne, le temps de faire ressortir la lance de la chair sanglante de son adversaire, Night est déjà loin. Elle pourrait bien le courser, elle le rattraperait sans doute au bout de deux ou trois minutes, mais elle ne doit pas s'éloigner de la Corne d'Abondance pour le moment, seule, sans l'appui des autres carrières, elle pourrait se retrouver prise au dépourvu par un ou deux adversaires. Elle rebrousse donc chemin et court vers la Corne d'Abondance.

Ouf.

Je suis étonné par Night. Je constate encore une fois que je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il est. Je ne le voyais pas du tout capable de faire un coup si bas à l'un de ses adversaires. Et aussi tôt. Au moins, cela prouve qu'il a un désir de survie suffisant pour pouvoir continuer dans ces Jeux, mais j'ai du mal à m'en réjouir.

– Nos tributs sont hors de danger maintenant, glisse Cashade. Remet le canal principal.

Avec la fuite de Night et d'Epsilon, le pire est passé, il sont presque sûr d'être hors de danger, du moins jusqu'à ce que les carrières se jettent à leur poursuite. J'aurais besoin de savoir s'ils ont réussi à se rejoindre, et à rejoindre Riley. Mais avant, je me dois de suivre le bain de sang, c'est quand-même le premier moment clé des Jeux.

Je me remets donc sur la chaîne principale, pile au moment où l'un des tributs vient de se faire blesser au combat par l'un des carrières. Caesar indique que c'est la fille du 12. Elle a cependant la chance de n'avoir qu'une blessure superficielle, et peut s'enfuir, mais sans le moindre sac ou arme.

L'agitation générale a fait que la cendre au sol commence à s'envoler, et la peau des tributs commencent à se noircir. L'image renvoyée est prenante, ça ne fait que renforcer l'impression de combat terrible. Encore une trouvaille des organisateurs.

Le canon retentit à nouveau. C'est le carrière du 4, Elroy, qui a frappé cette fois ci, avec une très longue épée trouvée vraisemblablement au plus profond de la Corne d' Abondance. Il ne lui a suffit que d'un coup pour venir à bout de la fille du 10.

– Il tue comme les autres… je commente.

– C'est un carrière, en même temps, ajoute Cashade.

Cependant, Elroy, à l'inverse de ses compatriotes, s'arrête une seconde à contempler le corps dont il a ôté la vie. Sur son visage, on ressent non pas des regrets, mais une profonde appréhension. Il a tué, et ça n'a rien d'anodin pour lui. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de repartir, à la recherche d'une autre victime.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Il était censé être plus long, mais j'ai choisi de le couper en deux parties. La deuxième sera TRES importante.


	16. Rixe

Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est la suite logique du précédent, j'avais juste coupé en deux le chapitre car trop long. Donc voilà !

* * *

Maintenant, la place centrale a été désertée par une bonne partie des tributs. Je ne serai pas étonné que l'arène ait dissuadé quelques tributs de prendre des risques, tout comme l'alliance des carrières, qui semble très forte cette année. Seulement 4 morts pour l'instant, dont les deux gamins du 10. Leur mentor, Ben le fou, a dû comme d'habitude mal conseiller ses tributs.

Caesar nous fait remarquer que la fille du 8, sans doute la plus petite de tout les tributs, a réussi à dérober un petit sac avant de se réfugier dans les bâtiments environnant.

Il ne reste plus qu'un seul combat entre le garçon du 9, Magnus, et le garçon du 2. Magnus porte un sabre, et est en train de couvrir sa compatriote, Majora, qui a attrapé un sac à dos et s'enfuie. Le carrière du 2 a quant à lui déjà quelques armes sur le dos, dont plusieurs javelots, et il se bat avec une lourde masse d'arme. Ce choix lui est d'ailleurs défavorable, car Magnus profite de cela pour s'enfuir avec Majora, son adversaire ne pouvant le suivre avec tout son attirail.

Mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Voyant que ses proies sont en train de s'enfuir, il attrape un javelot qu'il avait placé sur son dos. Après avoir pris un petit élan, il le lance avec une extrême facilité. Et celui-ci vient se planter entre les épaules de Majora. Un frisson me parcourt. Le canon met moins d'une seconde à retentir. Magnus, voyant que sa camarade vient de se faire tuer, est effrayé, et marque un temps d'arrêt, puis, enragé, il continue sa fuite, ne pouvant pleurer la mort de sa compatriote. Il est à présent suffisamment loin pour être tiré d'affaire.

Il n'y a plus d'agitation à côté de la Corne d'Abondance. Tous les tributs semblent avoir fui, à part les carrières et les victimes. Aucun des carrière n'est mort. Première mauvaise nouvelle.

– C'est fini, j'annonce. Pas beaucoup de victimes cette année…

– Attends… souffle Cashade.

– Et voilà notre 5° victime ! intervient Caesar. Et il y en aura malheureusement surement une 6° dans quelques instants…

– Quoi ? 6 ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas…

– Regarde, me dit Cashade en me montrant l'écran.

Je fais ce que Cashade me dit. Au premier instant, je ne comprends pas, l'image est tellement inattendue, tellement inédite, que je me demande si mes yeux ne me jouent pas des tours. Puis je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, elle…

Cora, la petite aveugle du 5.

Elle est complètement immobile, debout sur son piédestal, les yeux perdus dans l'inconnu. Je comprends qu'elle n'a pas bougé depuis le début, qu'elle est restée là… à attendre la mort.

A quoi bon courir, a-t-elle dû se dire, de toute façon, ils finiront par me tuer, je n'ai aucune chance… Elle le savait, depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle a été tirée au sort lors des Moissons. Je me rappelle de sa réaction, sereine, sans avoir peur de la mort. Elle l'avait déjà acceptée, et maintenant, elle préfère faire face plutôt que de fuir inutilement. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Pour l'instant, je suis juste attristé. Profondément attristé.

Moi et Cashade restons silencieux. Nous n'écoutons pas les commentaires absurdes de Claudius et de Caesar, qui parlent de souffrances, de folie, voire même de lâcheté, ils racontent qu'elle aurait mieux fait de fuir, et que c'est la fin des misères de la petite fille du 5. Moi, je pense que Cora leur donne une leçon, ne se livrant pas à leur petit jeu. Mais au fond, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, elle va mourir.

Les carrières se regroupent au milieu de la place centrale. Ils sont fatigués, exténués par leur efforts violent, mais ils sont presque complètement indemnes, ils n'ont que des égratignures superficielles. Ils ont conservé dans leurs mains les armes qu'ils ont prises, et ils regardent tous Cora sans trop comprendre. C'est le garçon du 4, Elroy, qui prend la parole en premier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

– Ben, à ton avis ? répond le carrière du 2 en agitant sa grosse masse d'arme.

Il se dirige vers Cora, qui n'a toujours pas bougée. Le carrière est déterminé, mais moins qu'à son habitude. Les carrières ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de situation, ils sont capables de tuer de sang froid, mais quand il s'agit d'une fillette aveugle de 12 ans qui ne se défend pas, c'est autre chose.

– Attends ! crie Elroy.

Le carrière du 2 se retourne.

– Quoi ? Tu veux la tuer toi-même ?

– On n'est pas obligée de la tuer.

L'autre carrière rigole.

– Il faudra bien la tuer à un moment ou un autre ! Autant le faire tout de suite !

– Non ! On n'est pas obligé de la tuer nous même, elle peut aussi nous être utile, faire le gué, par exemple… Elle doit avoir une bonne ouïe…

– Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ! On va pas s'embêter avec une aveugle de douze ans !

– Alors on la laisse partir. Elle ne survivra pas longtemps de toute façon !

Le carrière du 2 rigole.

– Tu ne veux pas la tuer, c'est ça ? Tu ne t'en sens pas capable, hein ?!

Elroy le regarde durement.

– Oui, ce n'est pas mon genre de tuer un enfant sans défense.

– Quoi ?! Mais on est dans les Hunger Games, là ! Y a plus de place pour les bons sentiments ici, mon gars !

– Moi, je ne suis pas venu là pour tuer du tribut. En me portant volontaire, j'ai sauvé un jeune de mon district, et je pourrai apporter fierté et cadeaux à mon district.

– Pfff… C'est un discours de perdant ça !

– Je ne sais pas si tu es venu là juste parce que t'es un criminel, mais moi, je ne veux pas perdre le peu d'âme qu'il me reste.

Elroy regarde son le carrière du 2 avec un tel aplomb qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. La fille du 4 s'avance à son tour et dit :

– Je suis d'accord avec Elroy, on n'a pas besoin de la tuer, laissons la partir.

Le carrière du 2 se retrouve maintenant à faire face à deux de ses coéquipiers. Les 3 autres carrières semblent en retrait, mais ils semblent quand même étonnés de la tournure des évènements. C'est Elroy qui coupe le silence :

– Allons à la Corne d'Abondance regrouper toutes les affaires et dresser un camp. On se séparera ensuite en deux groupes pour…

– Attends, on n'a toujours pas réglé le problème de l'aveugle ! crie le garçon du 2.

– On la laisse en vie, et voilà !

– Oh…

Le garçon du 2 souffle. Il est excédé.

– Tu fais chier !

Soudainement il se retourne vers Cora, attrape un des javelot qu'il avait dans le dos et le lance vers l'aveugle, qui est transpercée de part en part, et s'effondre au sol. Immédiatement, un coup de canon retentit. Le garçon à la masse d'arme se retourne avec un sourire satisfait en face de ses coéquipiers qui sont abasourdis.

– Et voilà, le problème est réglé. Allez, on fait comme prévu, maintenant.

Il se frotte les mains et passe devant Elroy en se frottant les mains. Ce dernier, dont la première stupeur est passée, le regarde maintenant avec haine. Sa respiration s'accélère, il est pris d'une rage folle. Quand tout d'un coup, il brandit son épée et fonce vers le garçon du 2 et le frappe de toutes ses forces. Son allié devenu adversaire s'écroule, terrassé, et le canon retentit.

– Comment tu voulais que je te fasse confiance après ça ! crie Elroy avec colère.

La réaction des autres carrières ne se fait pas attendre. Héralia pousse un cri d'effroi. Comme absolument tous les téléspectateurs (moi y compris), elle ne pouvait s'attendre à un tel règlement de compte, aussi tôt dans les Jeux.

– Noooon ! crie-t-elle en se ruant vers le corps du garçon. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Elroy !

– Il l'avait mérité, ce connard ! lâche-t-il sans une once de remord.

– On avait besoin de lui ! Crie Cole.

– Et alors !

– Et alors… murmure Héralia.

La fille du 2 est maintenant debout, en face d'Elroy, elle est maintenant dans un état similaire à lui avant que celui-ci ne frappe. Elle serre fermement une lance dans la main. J'ouvre en grand les yeux. Ça va clasher, c'est inévitable, le bain de sang n'est pas terminé. Cole est aux aguets, la fille du 4 a sorti son poignard. Ça va péter.

…

– Alors tu vas mourir ! crie Héralia.

Elle se jette vers Elroy et tente de le toucher, mais il l'esquive. La fille du 4 veut le défendre, et Cole tente à son tour d'avoir la peau d'Elroy. La fille du 1 se lance également dans la bagarre. Ça y est, l'alliance des tributs aura duré 10 minutes, et la bataille qui y met fin est terrible. Ils sont encore en pleine forme, se rendent coup pour coup, manient les armes avec une aisance et une rage folles. Le sang commence à jaillir, la fille du 1 vient de se faire tuer par la fille du 4. Celle-ci est ensuite surprise par Héralia. La fille du 2 lui inflige une blessure mortelle, mais la fille du 2 parvient avant de mourir à la blesser à un bras. Tout se déroule si vite. Caesar en perd ses mots, c'est du jamais vu. Ils sont en train de se faire la peau ! Les Jeux sont déjà en train de basculer, à cause d'Elroy, le garçon du 4 qui se bat à présent seul contre Cole et Héralia. Après une belle résistance, il finit par céder, Cole lui assène un coup qui le jette à terre. Cole ne perd pas une seconde, et l'achève sans pitié.

La rixe est terminée, 4 carrières sont morts, il ne reste plus que Cole et Héralia. Le garçon n'a que des blessures superficielles, mais la fille est sévèrement touchée au bras droit. Ils se regardent pendant quelques secondes, même s'ils pourraient de nouveau s'allier, le combat a éclipsé la mince confiance qu'il y avait avant. Consciente de sa blessure, Héralia s'enfuit avec juste une épée, et un sac à dos qu'elle ramasse au passage, et distance Cole avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits.

Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. C'est une situation que personne n'avait pu envisager. Personne. Caesar s'est tellement égosillé pendant le combat qu'il n'a déjà plus de voix, il n'arrive pas à expliquer clairement ce qui s'est passé. Cashade est abasourdie, clouée sur son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts.

– C'est incroyable… murmure-t-elle. Incroyable… On peut gagner, Keen. On peut gagner… Il n'y a plus l'alliance des carrières, maintenant… On peut gagner !

La scène se passe presque au ralenti. Cole regarde le champ de bataille, le sang au sol. Il y a finalement eu 10 morts. 10 morts, dont 4 carrières, c'est énorme. Cole est maintenant le seul à être sur la place centrale. Tous les autres se sont enfuis. Il a maintenant à sa disposition toutes les provisions de la Corne d'Abondance.

– Il ne peut pas rester là, dit Cashade. Avec les autres alliances, Cole ne pourra pas défendre seul la Corne. Il doit partir au plus vite.

Elle a raison. Et Cole a bien compris cela aussi. En vitesse, il fouille les sacs, prenant le maximum d'aliments et ce qui lui semble le plus important. Puis il empile à la va-vite tout ce qu'il peut. Enfin, devant le regard ébahi de tout Panem, il met le feu au tas qu'il vient de faire. Si les armes ne sont pas détruites par le feu, les denrées et les sacs le sont. S'il ne peut profiter de ce qu'il y a, personne ne le pourra. Enfin, il s'enfuit de la place, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un immense brasier.

Les cartes sont redistribuées, cette édition ne ressemblera pas aux autres. Et c'est dans ce paysage de mort qu'elle aura lieu. La place, avec ses ruines, ses flammes et ses morts, ressemble un peu plus à la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit en voyant l'arène.

– C'est l'apocalypse ! conclut Caesar, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fait le choix de tuer vite mes carrières dans mes Hunger Games, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	17. Charbon

Solene: Oui, la bataille était un peu fouillie et j'ai fait une erreur (en fait, la fille du 4 blesse Héralia au bras avant de mourir). C'est corrigé.

Jerem: J'écris cette fanfic en espérant qu'elle soit imprévisible. Alors je suis content qu'on m'en donne la confirmation, merciiii !

Manoirmalfoys: Elroy et l'aveugle étaient malheureusement un peu destinés à mourir, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Sinon, si je suis le premier à faire un tel bain de sang, c'est tant mieux !

Leorette: Merci pour le compliment, ça faisait partie des "idées de départ pour commencer une fiction".  


* * *

Les Hunger Games viennent à peine de commencer et je sens déjà une sorte d'ébullition monter. Il n'y a qu'à entendre les commentaires de Caesar pour se rendre compte que la situation est exceptionnelle : il est hystérique, il bafouille, lui et Claudius alignent les hypothèses sur ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Ils repassent également en boucle les images du combat entre les carrières.

Ensuite, pour presque la première fois, Silka me dit qu'elle a reçu quelques appels téléphoniques de gens du Capitole.

– Ils me posent des questions sur les tributs ! m'a-t-elle dit toute excitée. Ils sont en train d'essayer de dénicher des informations sur leur force réelle. Ils ne le disent pas directement, mais ils se demandent s'ils feraient bien de sponsoriser nos tributs ! Et ça fait juste quelques heures que les Jeux ont commencés !

Cet engouement soudain m'a d'abord surpris. Et puis, moi et Cashade, on s'est bien rendu compte que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça : maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'alliance de carrière, il ne reste que deux groupes bien distincts : Night, Epsilon et Riley, qui ont réussi à se regrouper sans trop de problème, si on excepte l'énorme risque pris par Night au départ, et l'alliance formée par Raven, qui comporte aussi en ses rangs la fille du 6, Lilia, et le garçon du 5, Ellian. Et il faut avouer que notre alliance semble être la plus forte, ses membres sont plus âgés, ils semblent plus fort, et il ne faut pas omettre que Night a prouvé, par son coup bas lors du bain de sang, qu'il était capable de provoquer la mort.

– Pour l'instant, c'est du tout bon, me confie Cashade. 10 morts, aucun des nôtres, l'alliance avec Riley a marché, Night a ramené un gros sac, et surtout, les carrières se sont foutus sur la gueule ! Franchement, on peut remercier la petite aveugle !

La petite aveugle… Cora. Sa mort me choque encore, je n'y était pas bien préparé, même s'il fallait que ça arrive. Maintenant, tous les non carrières lui doivent une fière chandelle.

Le seul hic général est éventuellement l'incendie créé par Cole. Maintenant, presque toutes les provisions qu'il y avait au départ sont parties en fumée. Et vu le paysage où les tributs ont été mis, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de nourriture à dénicher, ni d'eau. La survie s'annonce rude.

Le feu sur la place centrale a été vu par la totalité des tributs, et en a étonné plus d'un. Ils voudraient bien aller voir, mais pour les ceux qui n'était pas là lors de la rixe, la Corne d'Abondance est encore occupée par les carrières, même si les coups de canon ont éveillé des soupçons. Quand les visages s'afficheront dans le ciel en montrant les victimes, il risque d'y avoir du mouvement vers la place.

Je me concentre maintenant sur mes tributs. Ils se sont mis à l'abri avec Riley dans une maison à moitié effondrée, après s'être bien éloigné du point de départ. C'est Riley qui à logiquement pris le leadership du groupe, étant le plus âgé. Epsilon, après avoir couru à fond, est épuisée.

– J'en peux plus… râle Epsilon. Toute cette suie… C'est pas bon pour mes poumons !

– C'est bon, ici, on devrait être tranquilles, dit Riley.

Ils s'assoient par terre et récupèrent.

– Night, montre-nous le sac, ordonne Riley.

– Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! crie Epsilon. Ça va pas de prendre de tels risques !

– Il fallait bien qu'on rapporte quelque chose de la Corne d'Abondance, se défend-il. T'as vu cette arène ! On aura de la chance si on trouve une plante encore en vie !

– Mais tu as failli te faire tuer ! Et… Ce pauvre garçon du 3 que tu as…

– Allez, on regarde ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! coupe Riley.

Il vide le sac, et éparpillent le tout par terre. Il y a dedans toute une tripotée d'objets : Un sac de couchage, une corde, du fil métallique, un couteau (pas très grand), 4 pommes, un briquet, un kit de premiers soins, ce qui semble être des barres énergétiques et… 2 gourdes pleines d'eau. Au final, il y a ici le kit du parfait petit survivant. Mais pas de vraie arme.

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nourriture, il va falloir rationner, commente Riley. Mais au moins il y a de l'eau, et suffisamment pour tenir un ou deux jours.

– Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas trop à quoi vont nous servir la corde, grimper sur ces murs me semble être du suicide, ils risqueraient de s'effondrer, explique Epsilon. Pareil pour le fil métallique et, pour le briquet, il n'y a qu'à ramasser les braises par terre. Il y a aussi un truc qui me turlupine : il n'y a qu'un seul sac de couchage. Alors…

– Moi, je dis honneur aux dames ! s'exclame Riley.

Epsilon rougit.

– Je… Je ne peux pas accepter…

– Non, franchement, j'insiste ! Au pire, on tournera, il faudra bien prendre des tours de garde.

– Bon… D'accord…

– Allez, il faut pas trainer ici. On est encore pas très loin de la Corne d'Abondance. Et il faut chercher de l'eau.

– Je ne sais pas si la ville est immense, intervient Night. Au départ, j'ai pu apercevoir un grand volcan au dessus des bâtiments, et il ne me semblait pas plus loin que cela, je dirais pas plus de 10 kilomètres.

– Oui, tu as raison, appuie Riley. J'ai pu le voir aussi. Je ne pense pas que la ville soit si immense que ça… D'ailleurs, pour les carrières, je pense franchement qu'il y en a 1 ou 2 qui sont mort, car après que je sois parti, il y a eu 5 coups de canons, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il restait encore 5 non-carrières sur la place.

– Ça me parait logique, dit Epsilon. Il y a souvent des carrières qui meurent dès le début. Ça doit être les tributs du 9, ils étaient en train de chercher des armes.

– En tous cas, ce n'était surement l'aveugle ! s'esclaffe Riley. Bon, allez, on dégage.

Au bout de 20 minutes de marche, ils finissent par se retrouver dans un quartier où les maisons sont restées presque entièrement debout. Ils en visitent alors une pour voir ce qu'ils y trouvent.

– Là, c'était peut-être un meuble… dit Riley en désignant un grand objet en bois totalement noirci. Il n'en reste pas grand-chose…

– Et ça, une table, dit Epsilon.

Ils s'arrêtent quelques instants pour rechercher parmi les débris si ils y trouvent quelque chose d'intéressant, mais ils ne trouvent rien.

– Il n'y rien, ici, cède Night. Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce coin a été transformé en charbon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande Epsilon. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans cette arène ! Ils ne vont quand même pas nous laisser dans un endroit où il n'y a rien pour survivre !

– Peut-être bien que si, répond Riley. J'ai déjà vu ça. S'il le faut, tout est rassemblé proche de la Corne d'Abondance. Si c'est le cas, il ne faut pas s'en éloigner plus.

– En attendant, moi, j'ai soif, dit Epsilon. Tu peux me passer une gourde Riley.

Ce dernier s'exécute, et Epsilon avale une courte gorgée. Je peux ressentir dans leurs mouvements l'appréhension due à un tel geste. Avec toute cette suie, et avec la chaleur qui doit régner dans l'arène, l'eau est inestimable. Chaque heure passée sans trouver une source est un danger.

– C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour aller à la Corne d'Abondance. C'est vraiment un dernier recours. Pour l'instant, autant continuer à fouiller.

Les 3 tributs changent alors de pièce. Ils n'y trouvent une nouvelle fois rien, idem pour la troisième. Mais dans la quatrième, qui semble être une cuisine, les 3 tributs remarquent immédiatement un petit manche tordu en métal sortant de ce qui semble être un évier.

– Merde, laisse échapper Riley. C'est un robinet, ça ?

Ils se ruent tous ensemble vers l'objet avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Arrivé au niveau du robinet, Riley fait signe aux autres de s'éloigner.

– Tout doucement, faudrait tout de même pas qu'il pète dans nos mains.

Très lentement, Riley approche sa main de l'objet, et tourne lentement la molette d'eau froide… Mais rien ne sort du robinet. Riley tente alors immédiatement la molette d'eau chaude, mais, à leur grand désespoir, rien ne se passe. Ils poussent alors un grand soupir.

– Ça aurait été trop facile… dit Riley. Le réseau d'eau a du avoir été endommagé. Comme tout ce qui est en surface…

Les trois tributs s'assoient par terre, côte à côte.

– On peut tenter les autres maisons, il y aura peut-être un robinet qui marchera ? propose Epsilon.

– On déjà eu la chance d'en trouver un, alors un qui marche… dit Night.

– En même temps, on n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, dit Riley. Allez, on peut y aller.

Ils se relèvent et poursuivent ainsi leurs recherches.

Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour faire le point sur les autres tributs. Je regarde d'abord le garçon du 1, Cole. Il est resté dans une ruine assez proche de la place centrale et, pour l'instant, il récupère de son combat intense de tout à l'heure. Ce faisant, il se met quelques pansements sur ses blessures superficielles avec la boîte de premiers soins qu'il a récupérée. Il examine aussi toute la nourriture qu'il a réussi à transporter. Et il y en a beaucoup plus que ce que Night, Epsilon et Riley ont ramené.

– Avec ça, il a de quoi tenir toute une semaine ! s'exclame Cashade.

– C'est vrai qu'il est seul, j'ajoute. Il a de l'eau, de la nourriture, il est fort, il n'est pas blessé… On a vu pire comme situation.

– A vrai dire, si je devais choisir un favori maintenant, je prendrai lui. Il a de quoi tenir, contrairement à certains, et comme il a brûlé à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à récupérer à la Corne d'Abondance, les autres vont avoir du mal à tenir. Et puis, c'est un carrière. Comparé à la situation d'Héralia, y a rien à dire.

Je zappe d'ailleurs ensuite sur le canal d'Héralia. La blessure qu'elle a sur le bras droit est assez sévère, elle est très handicapante, mais pas mortelle. Cependant, il faut qu'elle y fasse très attention, avec toutes les poussières qui trainent dans l'air, et comme elle n'a rien pour la laver… En attendant, elle déchire un morceau de sa tunique au niveau de la taille pour l'enrouler solidement autour de la plaie. Elle n'est pas partie trop loin de la place centrale, peut-être qu'elle a l'espoir de pouvoir y trouver une trousse de soin.

Quand je remets Cole à l'écran, il est reparti, il a totalement récupéré. Il regarde le sol avec insistance.

– Il regarde s'il y a des traces de pas tant qu'elles sont encore visible, dit Cashade. Moi aussi, je faisais ça pendant mes Hunger Games.

– J'espère qu'il ne va pas tomber sur les traces de nos tributs.

– En fait, Keen, je crois justement qu'ils sont partis vers cette direction de l'arène.

– Ce serait vraiment pas de veine qu'il tombe sur les empreintes de pas de nos tributs…

– Ça, tu l'as dit…

– Mais alors vraiment pas de veine…

– Tiens, il vient d'ailleurs d'en trouver.

Cole se penche par terre et examine le sol. La caméra fait un gros plan sur le sol jonché de débris et de cendres. Après avoir bien regardé, je vois à mon tour ce que Cashade, grande chasseuse, a remarqué au premier coup d'œil : une empreinte de pas. Puis le carrière en voit une seconde, puis une troisième. Cole, ne perdant pas une seconde, se lance dans la direction des indiquée par les traces.

– Oh non…

En vitesse, je remets les commentaires de Caesar. Après avoir revisionné quelques images, Caesar confirme que c'est bien des empreintes de pas de tributs, et qu'elles appartiennent…

– A la fille du District 12 ! clame Caesar.

Je suis un peu soulagé. Mais Cashade me confirme bien que c'est dans cette zone de l'arène que sont allés nos tributs.

Je passe ensuite, dans l'ordre, sur la tribut du 3. Je ne l'ai même pas aperçue au départ, et pourtant, elle a un petit sac. Ça veut dire qu'elle a réussi à fuir vite fait. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, Epsilon m'en a à peine parlé, alors je n'ai pas fait plus attention que cela à elle.

– Elle s'appelle Sara, me rappelle Cashade. Je croyais que c'était ton boulot de tout noter sur les autres tributs !

Elle s'est exilée vers un coin reculé de l'arène. Les ruines où elle est sont un peu différentes, les bâtiments se sont effondrés, mais il reste quelques infrastructures qui semblent être à peu près viables. C'est le cas des poteaux électriques.

– Évidemment, elle l'a tout de suite senti… je marmonne.

– Les juges l'ont fait exprès, dit Cashade. Ils ont mit de l'électricité parce qu'ils savent que ça peut donner du spectacle. Elle a 17 ans, elle doit savoir manier du fil électrique, comme elle vient du 3. Et elle a chopé un sac…

La fille regarde les câbles électriques avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle commence à fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac. Il y a encore une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de conducteur électrique dedans, mais étant donné qu'il y avait du fil métallique dans le sac de mes tributs, je me doute qu'il y a de bonnes probabilités pour qu'il y en ait dans le sac de Sara.

Et effectivement, il y en a.

– Et voilà, on va avoir des pièges électriques cette année, commente Cashade. Ça, ça doit être un coup de Wiress. Même si elle n'a plus tous ses neurones, elle est capable de dire à l'un de ses tributs que tendre ce genre de piège est terrible pour les adversaires.

Et là, c'est le genre de moment où on voudrait être dans l'arène pour pouvoir communiquer avec ses tributs, et leur dire de faire gaffe. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à retirer de Sara, je passe donc aux suivants.

Et c'est l'alliance de Raven. Ils sont trois à s'être rassemblés : il y a Raven donc, Ellian, du 5, et Lilia, du 6. Le fait qu'ils soient 3 est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Car, d'un côté, ils ont malheureusement à se regrouper indemne après le bain de sang, et, de l'autre côté, ils n'ont pas réussi à enrôler un autre tribut dans leur équipe.

Ils n'ont récolté aucun sac. Je pensais que Raven serait assez déterminé pour aller jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance. Mais sa veut peut-être aussi dire qu'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas tenter un risque aussi aléatoire.

– On va se poser ici pour la nuit, dit Raven en tâtant le sol.

– Mais… On n'est pas un peu près de la place centrale ? demande Lilia, inquiète.

– Il ne faut pas trop qu'on s'en éloigner, de la place centrale. Apparemment, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup d'eau ici. Si toute l'eau est à côté de la Corne d'Abondance, il faudra bien y aller. Et je suis intrigué par cette fumée…

Le ton grave de la voix de Raven montre qu'il est sûr de lui. Et, pour l'instant, ses suppositions sont justes. Dès que les visages s'afficheront dans le ciel, ils pourront se ruer en vitesse sur la place et voir s'il reste quelque chose.

Ils sont maintenant en train de se répartir les tours de garde. Le train-train habituel de début des Jeux. Je zappe sur la chaîne suivante, Déa, la petite rescapée du bain de sang, surement la plus jeune des participants encore en lice, avec ses 13 ans. Je l'ai aperçue fuir discrètement avec un sac vers le clocher.

Selon ce que je suis en train de voir, elle y est toujours. Et elle à l'air d'y être bien planquée. Elle est blottie au fin fond d'un recoin, vers le sommet du clocher. Elle semble apeurée, incapable de faire un geste. Pourtant, elle pourrait aller sur la place qui est juste en dessous. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil par une fenêtre, elle ne doit pas être au courant pour la rixe des carrières.

– Cachée ainsi, il se pourrait que personne ne la trouve, j'examine. C'est une stratégie qui peut se tenir pour son âge : elle a pris tous les risques pour s'emparer d'un sac, maintenant, elle a suffisamment d'eau et de nourriture pour tenir quelques jours, elle n'en a pas autant besoin de quelqu'un de 17 ans. Comme ça, elle pourra laisser les premières hostilités passer sans trop de problèmes…

– Il faudra bien qu'elle bouge un jour, dit Cashade. Elle n'aura jamais assez d'eau.

– A vrai dire, vu comment c'est parti, les jeux pourraient aller vite, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus gros problème pour elle. Les juges ne la laisseront jamais s'en sortir ainsi, ils finiront par la déloger, à un moment ou un autre…

Comme il n'y a plus grand-chose à voir avec Déa, je passe aux tributs suivants.

Il reste Magnus, le garçon du 9, le garçon du 11 et les deux tributs du 12. Haymitch avait pourtant dit que ses tributs seraient les premiers à mourir, il doit être surpris, et surtout content, que ses 2 protégés se soient sortis du bain de sang. En revanche, déjà plus de tributs du 4 et du 10. Autant le 10 c'est logique, autant pour le 4 c'est presque du jamais vu. Il risque d'y avoir du remue-ménage dans le district de la pêche…

Il n'y a pas grand-chose de spécial à retirer de ces 4 tributs, mis à part que Magnus a réussi à s'enfuir avec un sabre, aucun n'a prit de sac. La fille du 12 a bien essayé, mal lui en a prit, car elle arbore maintenant une méchante cicatrice sur la hanche. Les choses se compliquent pour elle. Magnus, lui, a perdu sa compatriote Majora, et, malheureusement pour lui, c'est elle qui tenait le sac. Je repense à mon pari avec Liver. On n'en n'est qu'au début, mais il semble que j'ai pris un léger avantage.

Je reviens alors sur le canal qui montre mes tributs. Et je suis surpris, car ils sont en train de s'extasier devant ce qui semble être… Une plante morte, noire, complètement carbonisée…

– Ce n'est pas qu'une plante carbonisée, dit Epsilon.

– Pourtant, c'est bien de ça qu'ça à l'air, répond Night. On dirait presque du charbon !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est Epsilon ? demande Riley. C'est toujours en vie ?

– Euh… Je crois… Attendez, je vais me rappeler…

Epsilon se colle la main sur la tête pour réfléchir.

– C'est… du… Arascus Carbonae… Ou un truc dans ce genre… Ça se trouver dans les terrains secs, chauds… De préférence sur des terrains qui ont été brûlés…

– Pas étonnant qu'il y en ait ici, alors, commente Night.

– Et…C'est comestible ? demande Riley.

– Euh… Je ne voudrais pas dire de bêtises mais… si mes souvenirs sont bons… Je crois que c'est toxique.

Les deux autres la regardent avec étonnement.

– C'est même… Hautement toxique. Tue à presque tous les coups. Une ou deux feuilles de ça, et c'est finit. Mort lente et douloureuse, si je me rappelle bien… Mieux vaut éviter de toucher ça, en fait…

Night retire brutalement ses mains de la plante.

– Quoi ?! s'étonne-t-il. Je peux mourir juste en la touchant ?

– Euh… Peut-être pas, mais il faudrait éviter que ça touche ton sang. Et comme on s'écorche facilement ici…

– Je crois que j'en ait vu à d'autres endroits de ces cochonneries, dit Riley. Mais je ne faisais pas gaffe à ces trucs carbonisés tout à l'heure. Ils ont dû en mettre un peu partout. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un tribut soit assez con pour s'amuser à en bouffer. Bon, restons pas ici, il faut…

A cet instant, les trompettes du Capitole résonnent. Le visage des tributs se tourne immédiatement vers le ciel, où les visages vont être projetés.

– Les morts… murmure Night. 10 au total…

– J'espère qu'un carrière est mort, dit Riley. Ça ferait ça de moins à…

A cet instant, le visage de la fille du 1 apparaît. Instantanément, Riley pousse un petit cri de triomphe.

– Yeah ! Plus que 5 à battre ! On est…

Le visage du tribut du 2 apparait. Là, Riley est étonné.

– Le gars du 2… Mais… Il avait pas eu 11 ? Et il s'est fait descendre au bain de sang ? C'est pas normal, ça...

– Ben… Il a peut-être fait une gaffe, dit Epsilon.

– Attendez… murmure Night.

Le visage du petit du 3 a laissé sa place à celui du carrière du 4. Là, les tributs se taisent. Ils sont consternés, la réjouissance a laissé sa place à la surprise. L'annonce de la mort de la fille du 4 ne fait que renforcer cette impression. Les 3 tributs regardent alors fébrilement les visages des autres tributs, mais ils sont déjà concentrés sur la suite.

– Comment… Comment c'est possible ? demande Epsilon.

Night réfléchit. Il finit par dire :

– Ils se sont entretués. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vois pas qui serait capable de se débarrasser de 4 carrières en si peu de temps.

– Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont plus que deux ? dit Epsilon.

– Oui, et ça veut dire aussi qu'ils sont vulnérables, dit Riley. Ils ne vont pas venir nous chercher s'ils doivent en même temps tenir la Corne d'Abondance.

– Mais ils vont se faire attaquer s'ils restent près de la Corne d'Abondance, riposte Night. Par nous ou d'autres, vu le peu d'eau et de nourriture qu'on a, y en a qui vont tenter leur chance.

– Ça veut dire quoi ? dit Epsilon. On doit y aller pour tenter de prendre d'autres sacs avant que d'autres le fassent à notre place ?

La tension est montée au sein de l'alliance. La première joie de découvrir la mort de 4 carrières a laissé sa place au doute. Maintenant, ils sont en position de force. Ils doivent agir, même si c'est peut-être au péril de leur vie.

– Non, tranche Night. Ça va être un vrai nid à tribut. Peut-être un deuxième bain de sang.

– Mais il faut qu'on y aille ! dit Riley. Si on gagne là, On aura toute la bouffe qu'on veut ! Peut-être même jusqu'au bout !

– Riley, T'as aperçu la fumée noire venant de la place centrale, après qu'on soit partis ? demande Night.

– Oui.

– A ton avis, c'était pour quoi ?

Riley réfléchit. Il ne met pas longtemps pour comprendre.

– Merde… Ils ont dû tout brûler… Comme ils n'étaient plus que 2, ils se sont doutés qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à tout défendre. Et ils ont tout brûlés, ces imbéciles… Maintenant, on est fin si y a pas d'eau ailleurs.

– Il reste peut-être encore des gourdes d'eau qu'ils ont laissé… propose Epsilon.

– Ça vaut pas le coup de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour trois fois rien, dit Night. Autant rester ici et continuer à se cacher. En plus, on est loin de la Corne d'Abondance…

Riley fait des tours en réfléchissant, un peu énervé. Il est apparemment en train de déduire qu'il est maintenant en position de force, et cela le stresse. Il finit par s'asseoir.

– Va falloir que ça se termine vite… dit-il. Sinon, ça pourrait mal tourner…

Les 3 tributs restent ainsi, immobiles, pendant toute une minute.

– On a trop parlé, dit Riley. Sûr qu'on aurait pu nous entendre à deux rues d'ici. On ferait mieux de bouger.

– Je peux prendre le sac, si tu veux ? demande Epsilon.

– Nous, allez-y, je vous rejoins dans deux secondes…

Night et Epsilon s'éloignent, pendant que Riley ajuste le sac sur ses épaules. Mais, avant de les rejoindre, il sort le couteau, et tranche quelques feuilles de l'Arascus Carbonae, avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

Ce geste me cloue littéralement sur place. Je regarde Cashade, qui semble avoir les mêmes pensées que moi.

– Non… je murmure. Ne me dis pas que…

– Si, Keen.

Elle soupire.

– Son plan était de ses servir de Night et d'Epsilon pour survivre l'alliance des carrières, et après de les tuer vite fait avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte. Maintenant que l'alliance des carrières est finie, il peut passer directement à la seconde phase du plan.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre.

J'ai une annonce à faire, et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle :(

Je dois partir en stage pendant environs 6 semaines, et je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant ce temps. Donc dans 1 ou 2 chapitres, il y aura une interruption forcée.

Je m'excuse donc d'avance. Mais je promets qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres ensuite !


	18. Os

Voilà, comme annoncé dans le dernier chapitre, je ne pourrai plus rien écrire pendant le prochain mois et demi. Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs. Donc profitez bien de ce chapitre.

Jerem: Ces Jeux pourraient ne pas durer très longtemps, ce ne serait pas pour autant qu'il y aura moins de choses à voir !

Leorette: Merci pour la review. Décrire ce que fait tous les tributs est intéressant, mais ça fait aussi plus de choses à raconter ! C'est pour cela, je l'avoue, que je ne décris pas tout dans les détails, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas gênant.

* * *

Les choses se compliquent fortement. Et dire que les Jeux n'ont même n'ont commencés qu'aujourd'hui.

– Mais c'est impossible ! j'essaie de me convaincre. Riley ne peux pas comme ça décider de les tuer !

– Eh bien si, répond simplement Cashade. C'est la dure loi des Hunger Games.

Elle a raison, et je le sais très bien. Il y a peut-être mille raisons pour lesquelles Riley ne tuerait pas Night et Epsilon, il est toujours utile d'avoir sous la main deux autres personnes prête à s'entraider, surtout si, comme mes tributs, ils sont suffisamment fort et intelligent pour pouvoir durer un petit moment. Il reste deux carrières en jeu, il reste le groupe de Raven, 14 tributs au total… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Riley tuerait Night et Epsilon ?

Parce qu'il s'est fixé une ligne de conduite, et il s'y tient. Éliminer les carrières et se retourner contre ses alliés ensuite. Quand on forme une alliance dans les Hunger Games, ou bien elle est éliminée par les adversaires, ou bien elle se déchire et ses membres s'entretuent. Et Riley sait qu'il doit éviter à tout prix cette option, alors il a choisit la troisième possibilité : tuer ses alliés dans leur dos, pour éviter tout risque d'être blessé.

– Mais il pourrait attendre un peu, non ? je demande. S'il le faut, il n'a prit ces herbes que pour les utiliser plus tard !

– Peut-être qu'il les utilisera plus tard, mais il finira par les utiliser. Et je ne pense pas qu'il tardera. Dès qu'ils se rendront compte que leur alliance est forte, des tensions vont monter. Peut-être pas entre Epsilon et Riley, car Epsilon lui voue une confiance aveugle, mais entre Night et Riley, il y a de bonnes chances, surtout quand on sait que Night veut tout faire pour protéger Epsilon. Et Riley fera tout pour éviter le conflit. Il le devancera, je suis sûre.

– Mais il ne peut pas se séparer aussi vite d'eux ! En cas de combat, ils seront utiles, non ?! Et il n'a toujours pas trouvé l'eau, si…

Je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de dire. Et je réalise.

– Ils manquent d'eau… je lâche. Et de nourriture… Dans un groupe de 3, Riley survivra moins longtemps que tout seul…Surtout s'il pense qu'il ne peut pas trouver d'eau.

– Donc il vaut mieux qu'il les élimine vite, conclut Cashade.

– Exactement.

– On est vraiment dans la merde.

En ce moment, Riley est en compagnie de Night et Epsilon. Il ne pourra pas les empoisonner tout de suite. J'en profite pour retourner sur le canal principal, car il que risque de se dérouler un second bain de sang, entre les tributs qui oseront revenir à la Corne d'Abondance.

Caesar fait le point sur les tributs qui se déplacent en ce moment. Comme prévu, Le groupe de Raven se dirige vers la place centrale à toute vitesse. Ils n'en étaient pas très loin, ils avaient fait exprès d'en rester à proximité, ils peuvent donc espérer y arriver en premier.

Mais ils sont devancés par Magnus, qui ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné non plus, et qui est plus rapide. Il est déjà en train de fouiller dans les restes du grand feu. Mais il ne reste presque plus rien, Cole n'a pas fait les choses au hasard, même dans la précipitation. Magnus fouille avec ses mains noires de cendre, il tourne et retourne les restes en vitesse. Et ses mains finissent par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant : une gourde remplie d'eau, assez résistante pour que les flammes ne l'aient pas suffisamment abîmée.

Il la saisit alors et continue ses excavations. Mais il n'en a pas le temps, Ellian, Lilia et Raven arrivant à leur tour. Pendant un court instant, Magnus hésite à aller à la bagarre, étant donné qu'il est armé. Mais il tergiverse trop, contrairement à Raven, qui est déjà parvenu à quelques encablures de la Corne d'Abondance. Magnus se rend alors compte qu'il ne pourra pas intercepter Raven avant qu'il obtienne une des armes étalées au sol. Et les 2 autres feront de même. A 1 contre 3, ses chances sont plutôt minces, il préfère alors s'enfuir avec son maigre butin.

Les 3 tributs de l'alliance renoncent à le poursuivre. J'écoute brièvement les commentaires de Caesar, qui se plaint du manque de courage des tributs. Ça aurait fait une si belle baston…

Ils se rassemblent alors proche de la pile d'objets carbonisés qui étaient avant des denrées sans prix. Raven commande aux autres de tout fouiller, et de rassembler les armes en vitesse, ce qu'ils font sans rechigner. Ils se dépêchent pour éviter que d'autres ne viennent, mais quand j'écoute Caesar, j'apprends qu'aucun autre tribut ne se dirige vers la place centrale. Les tributs qui restent maintenant sont en majorité des tributs qui ont vite fuit le bain de sang, il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils soient prudents et préfèrent ne pas se risquer à revenir sur leurs pas. Ellian, Lilia et Raven ne trouvent pas grand choses à part les armes, même s'ils ont prolongé leur fouille, une ou deux gourdes, presque pas de nourriture et d'outils… Ils sont plutôt déçus par leurs trouvailles. Ils décident ensuite de s'éloigner un peu de la Corne d'Abondance.

Caesar fait un point sur la situation : il y a donc déjà eu 10 morts. Il reste encore mes deux tributs et Riley, plus les trois de l'autre alliance. Deux carrières, Cole du 1, et Héralia du 2, qui est légèrement blessée au bras droit. La fille du 3, Sara, qui a découvert l'électricité, Déa, du 8, planquée dans le clocher, Magnus, du 9, un garçon du 11 et les deux tributs du 12. Tous disséminés aux quatre coins de l'arène. La partie semble s'être stabilisée.

J'essaie de ne pas me focaliser sur le plan de Riley, mais c'est très difficile de voir plus loin que ça. L'avenir semble s'écrire en pointillé. Je me dis qu'il ne va pas tout de suite passer à l'action, car il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse surprendre par Epsilon et Night. Ce fait est prouvé par les images que j'observe à l'écran : mes deux tributs sont trop proches de lui pour qu'il puisse réaliser un empoisonnement. Je peux donc m'accorder quelques minutes de répit.

Je me lève soudainement. Je vois Cashade qui est plongée dans ses réflexions et ses calculs, et Silka, que je n'ai presque pas remarquée. L'année dernière, elle ne s'était déjà pas beaucoup exprimée sur les images qu'elle voyait, et c'est la même chose pour l'instant. Je peux juste lire sur sa mine renfrognée qu'elle n'est pas enchantée par la tournure des évènements. Je pense que Rokas ne devrait pas mettre longtemps avant de rentrer maintenant.

Je vais d'abord dans la salle de bain. La première chose que je vais faire est de prendre une douche. C'est une petite pause que je m'impose à moi-même. Je serai capable de rester toute la journée devant l'écran, ce n'est pas un problème, mais, comme j'ai pu le vivre lors de mes premières années, cela a tendance à me vider de mon énergie. Alors, tant que j'ai assez de motivation, je fais des pauses, et j'essaie de penser à autre chose.

Ce n'est évidemment pas simple, j'ai du mal à me sortir la tête des Hunger Games, mais j'arrive quand même à penser à des choses périphériques à l'arène, tel qu'à l'émetteur que Daril m'a passé, ou à cet enfoiré de Worthcow. Mais tout me ramène vite à la situation délicate dans laquelle est mes deux protégés. Dorénavant, les choses peuvent aller très vite.

Je prends mon temps pour prendre ma douche et me rhabiller. Ça ne m'a pris qu'une vingtaine de minutes, mais ça a suffit pour me régénérer, avant que je ne revienne dans le salon.

Les heures qui suivent se passent sans trop d'évènements majeurs. L'ensemble des tributs recherche désespérément une réserve d'eau quelconque, ou encore de la nourriture.

– Je pense que les juges vont faire quelque chose, je dis à Cashade. Avec l'incendie créé par Cole, les jours de l'ensemble des tributs est compté. Il n'y a plus assez de nourriture et d'eau.

– Ça ne m'étonnerai pas, c'est vrai, répond Cashade. Ils vont envoyer un truc qui fera office de bouffe, comme des bestioles ou un truc dans le genre. Ou bien faciliter l'envoi de cadeaux.

– Ben, tiens, quand on en parle…

A cet instant, le premier cadeau est envoyé, et c'est évidemment Cole qui en est l'heureux bénéficiaire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, une gourde d'eau, mais c'est extrêmement précieux dans un tel environnement.

Les caméras restent braquées sur Cole pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Il est sur les traces d'un des tributs, en l'occurrence, la fille du 12. Un tel jeu de chasseur est hautement apprécié par les habitants du Capitole, et Caesar profite de chaque geste de Cole pour les analyser en détail. Ca n'a rien d'extrêmement passionnant, mais ça fait passer le temps, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas si loin de sa victime, qui ne se doute de rien. Elle est bien trop occupée à regarder ses propres blessures.

Ainsi, la première journée se passe et se termine, sans que rien de réellement important n'arrive. Mes tributs trouvent un endroit calme pour s'endormir. Ils se partagent ensuite les tours de garde.

– Mais Riley va profiter de leur sommeil pour les poignarder ! je m'écrie.

– Pas sûr, dit Cashade. Le couteau qu'ils ont récupéré n'est pas super, s'il en tue un, l'autre pourrait s'en rendre compte et… Non, je pense plutôt qu'il est parti sur du poison.

– Eh bien je l'espère ! En tous cas, je pense que je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit !

Et effectivement, je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit. Je regarde fébrilement tous les gestes de Riley pendant son tour de garde, je m'attends au pire, vraiment au pire. Cashade est à mes cotés pendant tout ce temps, et semble n'être pas plus optimiste que moi. Mais, à notre grande surprise, Riley ne tente rien. Il semble hésiter, à un moment, il est à deux doigts d'attraper le couteau, mais, ce faisant, un léger geste de Night pendant son sommeil le fait se raviser.

Finalement, rien ne se passe. Riley laisse passer l'occasion de se débarrasser de mes tributs. Peut-être parce qu'il se tient à son poison, peut-être parce qu'il a un autre plan… Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il n'ose pas. Difficile à dire.

Au réveil, Riley propose de continuer les recherches d'une réserve d'eau. Le niveau des gourdes a déjà bien baissé, et il est important pour eux de se dépêcher. Ils continuent alors à marcher et parcourir les bâtiments pendant plusieurs heures. Rien de très passionnant. Je me prends même à m'assoupir, après ma première nuit blanche.

– On va faire le point sur les autres tributs, dit Cashade. Pas sûr que Riley va passer à l'action tout de suite.

Elle change alors de chaine, et on prend nouvelle de tous les autres.

Les choses se sont précisées pour Sara. Elle est entrée dans ses grands projets. Elle est en train de disposer sur un large périmètre un ingénieux dispositif de fils métallique relié à un poteau électrique. Le réseau n'est pas des plus complexes, mais il suffit pour faire suffisamment de dégâts. Ainsi, le moindre tribut qui approchera de la zone sans faire suffisamment attention risque fortement de se retrouver à terre sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Je me demande si j'ai bien dit à mes tributs de faire gaffe aux fils électriques. Je ne crois pas. Mais au final, je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait servi à grand-chose, ils sont déjà au courant que les tributs du 3 sont des adeptes de l'électrocution, s'ils trouvent des fils métalliques qui trainent, ils seront assez intelligent pour ne pas les toucher. Le problème est plutôt de voir les fils à temps.

Les préparatifs de Sara sont vite éclipsés par un autre évènement. En effet, la fille du 12 met trop longtemps pour sortir de son sommeil. Et cela va lui être fatal. Car Cole s'est réveillé bien plus tôt. En même temps, il est normal que les horaires des tributs soient décalés, étant donné que, dans un tel paysage, il est difficile de faire la différence entre la nuit et le jour à cause de la lueur rougeoyante renvoyée par les nuages noirs.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, on ne peux plus retenir Caesar Flickermann, qui n'arrête pas de dire aux téléspectateurs de ne pas quitter car un nouveau mort arrivera bientôt. Et il n'a pas tort. Cole n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de sa victime, il n'y a plus qu'un mince pan de mur qui les sépare, et la pauvre fille ne se doute de rien. Fatalement, Cole fait le tour du mur et surprend a victime qui venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil. On peut lire sur son visage tout son effroi, sentant une mort prochaine arriver.

La scène qui s'ensuit est rapide et décevante. La fille tente de se relever et de s'enfuir, mais elle trébuche maladroitement dans les gravats. Cole, le plus sereinement du monde, fait trois pas, brandit son épée au dessus de sa tête et, d'un geste ample et adroit, l'abat entre les omoplates de la jeune fille, pendant que Caesar pousse un horrible cri situé entre la joie et la surprise. Un coup de canon retentit, annonçant le onzième mort des 58° Hunger Games. C'est le genre de chose que l'on voit chaque année au début des Jeux, les grands font la peau des petits.

Ne pouvant supporter les paroles élogieuses des deux commentateurs envers Cole et de son instinct de tueur à toute épreuve, je suis près à changer de chaîne. Mais je suis interpellé par une question posée par Caesar :

– Ne pensez-vous pas, Claudius, qu'une telle scène risque de se répéter d'ici les prochains jours, voire les prochaines heures ?

– Eh bien, il est vrai que l'équipe composée des 2 tributs du 7 et du garçon du 8 n'est pas très loin. Il ne faudrait pas que ceux-ci se fassent remarquer.

– Effectivement, on voit bien sur ce plan que ces 3 tributs sont dans la même zone que Cole.

S'affiche alors à l'écran une grande carte de l'arène, où est indiquée précisément la position de chaque tribut. Et on remarque bien que Cole n'est pas très loin de mes protégés. Les complications s'amoncèlent bien trop vite.

Riley, Epsilon et Night marchent ensembles dans les rues défoncées sans but précis. Ils savent que rester longtemps dans un endroit découvert n'est pas sûr, alors ils cherchent un endroit fermé, où ils pourraient facilement se protéger. Mais les maisons sont bien trop détruites dans ce coin là, les murs ont beaucoup d'ouvertures sur l'extérieur, ouvertures difficiles à surveiller. Alors ils continuent à marcher.

– J'en ai marre de marcher ! se plaint Epsilon. Je suis fatiguée…

– On n'a pas le choix, explique Riley. Il faut trouver un endroit sûr. On ne peut pas rester là.

– Mais si on est fatigué, on ne pourra pas se défendre, dit Night. On ne va pas pouvoir marcher toute la journée… D'autant qu'on risque de manquer d'eau.

Riley ravale sa salive. Tant que le problème de l'eau sera sur leurs bras, il ne sera pas serein.

– Allez, on fait une pause, dit-il aux autres. Mais il ne faudra pas que ça dure longtemps.

Ils s'assoient par terre. Epsilon s'allonge même, malgré le tapis de cendres qui recouvre le sol. Ils restent ainsi à souffler, sans parler, un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Night se rapproche d'Epsilon et lui glisse à l'oreille, sans que Riley n'entende :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

– Ben… hésite Epsilon. On fait ce que dit Riley, non ? Ça se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant.

– C'est que… Si les carrières sont morts, ça va changer des choses…

– Comme ?

– On est quand même une forte équipe, à nous trois. Ça pourrait attirer l'attention des autres tributs…

– C'est pas si grave, ils vont plutôt nous fuir.

– Je ne sais pas trop… La situation n'est plus la même, il va falloir faire plus attention encore…

– Tu t'en fais trop…

– Eh ! crie Riley au loin. Venez par ici !

Night et Epsilon se lèvent d'un coup et courent vers Riley. Ce dernier est en plein milieu de la rue, accroupi devant un tas d'ossements.

– HAAA ! s'écrie Epsilon d'épouvante, avant de se cacher les yeux.

– Des os… murmure Night. Des os humains… Rien de tel pour nous effrayer…

Riley attrape un os et le regarde attentivement. Epsilon ne peut soutenir un tel spectacle.

– Il y en a d'autres dans le coin, comme là, à côté de cette plaque, dit Riley en montrant un autre tas.

– Ils sont sûrement faux, dit Night.

– Je l'espère… répond Riley.

– Ils ont voulu recréer une éruption, comme s'il y avait eu des gens ici avant que le volcan se réveille.

– Eh bien ils ont réussi leur coup. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se réveiller encore une fois.

Night émet un petit rire.

– Compte là-dessus… dit-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtent se relèvent et à s'en aller.

– Attendez… Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une plaque au sol ?

Riley et Night se retournent vers Epsilon, qui n'avait rien osé dire depuis son cri. Ils sont étonnés.

– Oui, répond Riley. A côté des os.

– S'il y a une plaque, ça veut dire qu'il y a des canalisations en dessous, poursuit Epsilon.

– Ben oui, c'est normal, on a vu un robinet, donc il y a des canalisations. Mais le robinet ne marchait pas…

– Parce qu'il était en surface ! Ce qui était en surface a été détruit par l'éruption, mais pas ce qui était sous terre !

Les deux autres réalisent ce que vient de dire Epsilon.

– Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait une chance qu'il y ait peut-être de l'eau dans les canalisations sous la rue ? demande Riley.

– Exactement.

Un petit silence parcourt le groupe.

– Mon Dieu… Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ! laisse échapper Riley

Ni une, ni deux, ce dernier se jette sur la plaque d'égout et tente de la relever, avec l'aide de Night. Celle-ci ne leur résiste pas longtemps, et elle laisse découvrir en dessous un tuyau de métal rouillé surmonté d'une vanne. Night se jette dessus et essaye de l'ouvrir. Mais il n'y parvient pas.

– C'est trop rouillé ! dit-il. J'y arrive pas !

– Force ! dit Riley. On est dans les Hunger Games, ce serait con qu'une simple vanne nous tienne tête !

Night force un peu plus et ses traits se tirent. Finalement, la vanne finit par céder, elle se détache d'un coup, et l'eau sous pression s'échappe dans un grand jet puissant et s'élève dans la rue. L'eau retombe en pluie fine sur les trois tributs, qui regarde le jet avec un large sourire.


	19. Traces

C'est la rentrée !

Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente qui a été plus longue que prévue, mais les vacances ont été moins propices à l'écriture que ce que j'espérais.

En tous cas, nouveau chapitre ! Plus que deux ou trois avant qu'on arrive aux choses sérieuses (car non, on n'y est pas encore !).

* * *

– Dépêche-toi, Night ! On ne doit pas trainer !  
– Mais il faut bien que je finisse de remplir cette gourde, Riley !  
– On ne doit pas trainer ici, riposte Riley. Je suis sûr qu'il va y avoir des tributs qui vont se rameuter dans le coin d'ici peu, et je préfère qu'on ne soit pas là à ce moment là…  
– On est trois, on devrait bien arriver à se défendre.  
– Je ne sais pas… S'il le faut, il y a d'autres alliances plus fortes qui se sont formées… Non, mieux vaut partir vite.  
Night se mord les lèvres. Riley est dans le vrai : le jet d'eau qui continue de déverser des mètres cubes d'eau sur la chaussée défoncée ne passera pas inaperçu très longtemps. Il est même très probable que certains adversaires soient déjà en route en ce moment même. Et même s'il n'y aura peut-être pas de confrontation directe, cela ne fera que rapprocher les autres tributs d'eux, et ça, ce n'est pas bon.  
– Très bien, dit Night en refermant sa gourde. De toute façon, j'avais presque terminé…  
– Désolé, mais on a surement plus beaucoup de temps… s'excuse Riley. Epsilon, ramasse ce qui traine, on décolle.  
Les trois tributs ne se font pas attendre. Après avoir rapidement rassemblé leurs affaires, ils courent vers la rue la plus proche et tentent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le jet d'eau.  
– C'est vraiment trop bête… souffle Riley.  
– Pourquoi ? demande Epsilon. On a rempli nos gourdes et on n'a pas mis trop longtemps pour partir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…  
– Ce n'est pas ça qui m'embête. J'aurais bien camouflé l'endroit avant de partir…  
– Ouais, je pensais la même chose que toi, intervient Night. Mais la vanne était pétée, on n'aurait pas pu arrêter l'eau de s'enfuir du tuyau.  
– Et maintenant, les autres tributs vont être au courant qu'il y a de l'eau dans les canalisations souterraines. Vu La hauteur et le bruit que faisaient le jet d'eau, on peut être sûr qu'ils vont être beaucoup à s'en être aperçu, et donc beaucoup à savoir comment obtenir facilement de l'eau ici.  
– Et Goodbye le petit avantage qu'on avait en trouvant l'eau, conclut Night.  
– C'est sûr que c'est mieux qu'on l'ait trouvé, mais bon… Pour aller loin, il faut éviter de faire des erreurs.

Les trois jeunes courent ensemble encore quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter, exténués, dans une habitation à moitié détruite. Ils montent un escalier à moitié en ruine pour arriver à l'étage, à l'abri. Ils attendent quelques instants avant de se reparler, afin que chacun puisse reprendre son souffle.  
– Je pense que c'est bon, on doit être assez loin maintenant, dit Riley. On va se faire discret pendant quelques temps, j'espère qu'on ne s'est pas trop fait remarquer.  
– Je n'en peux plus, laisse échapper Epsilon.  
– Tiens, tu peux prendre de l'eau, maintenant, on en a deux gourdes pleines ! dit Night.  
Night fouille dans le grand sac et en sort une gourde pour la passer à Epsilon. Tout cela se fait sous le regard attentif de Riley. La main de ce dernier se porte alors vers l'une de ses poches, celle où il a dissimulé les feuilles de l'Arascus Carbonae. Il semble être plongé dans une profonde réflexion, pendant que ses deux alliés sont en train de se désaltérer. Il semble hésiter, tergiverser. Cette attitude ne reste pas longtemps inaperçue. Night, voyant la mine renfrognée de son camarade, lui demande :  
– Ça va, Riley ? Tu sembles mal en point. C'est la course qui t'a mis mal ? Ou bien c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé ?  
– Ben…  
– Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment très grave, intervint Epsilon. Maintenant qu'on est parti…  
– Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je… Je pense à mon père… Je pense de plus en plus à lui, en ce moment...

Un long silence suit les quelques mots de Riley. Le garçon lui-même reste un long moment le regard baissé, attendant la réaction de ses deux camarades. Epsilon se rapproche alors de lui, et lui glisse d'un ton rassurant.  
– Si c'est quelque chose qui te pèse sur le cœur, tu peux nous le raconter, si tu veux...  
Riley prend une longue inspiration, avant de se décider à parler.  
– Mon père a toujours été quelqu'un qui avait besoin de tout contrôler. Il est incapable de se confronter à une situation qu'il ne maîtrise pas, c'est comme ça, il n'a pas le sens de l'improvisation. Alors il est toujours en train de tout prévoir, de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait arriver, à faire des dizaines de plans pour l'avenir pour enfin choisir lequel est le meilleur. Et, à chaque fois qu'il rencontre une nouvelle personne, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement, de lui poser des questions et d'analyser ses réactions, dans le simple but d'être parfaitement sûr de savoir à qui il a affaire, et en plus, il le fait avec un certain brio. Et il n'hésite pas à montrer à la personne qu'il a tout deviné d'elle, ce qui est très dérangeant. En fait, il le fait même sur des personnes qu'il connaît depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que ma mère l'a quitté, il devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec elle et les autres, il n'était plus vivable. Je trouve moi-même qu'il est difficile à vivre, mais bon, c'est mon père... Et il m'a inculqué un peu de ses manières...  
Riley prit une longue pause, avant de poursuivre.  
– Et puis les Hunger Games sont arrivés. Évidemment, ça l'a détruit. Ce n'était pas le fait que je sois tiré au sort qui l'a détruit, non, ça il l'avait bien sûr envisagé, même si la probabilité que ça arrive n'était pas énorme. Non, ce qui l'a détruit, c'est qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y faire : il n'y avait plus que moi face à mon destin. Et que peut-il y avoir de pire pour lui que les Hunger Games pour lui ? Une compétition totalement imprévisible, dont on n'a jamais croisé ses adversaires, et dont on ne sait même pas où elle aura lieu ? Ça l'a complètement détruit. Lors de nos adieux, il m'a serré dans ses bras en s'excusant de ne pouvoir rien faire, d'être complètement impuissant face aux événements. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi répondre... Alors je lui ai dit que j'aurais un plan, un super plan, et que je ferais tout pour m'y tenir, et que j'irais le plus loin possible, plus loin qu'il ne puisse l'espérer.  
Riley prit une nouvelle pause, encore plus longue que la première.  
– Mais les Hunger Games ne sont pas prévisibles. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance tout ce qu'il va se passer, on ne peut pas faire un plan qui tiendra compte de tout ce qui peut arriver en cours de route... Et... On ne peut pas être sûr qu'on sera soi-même capable de s'y tenir...  
Epsilon et Night le regardent pendant de longues secondes. Puis Night lui demande :  
– Et toi, quel était ton plan ?  
Night ne relève pas les yeux, il est incapable de soutenir le regard des deux camarades qu'il s'apprête à trahir. Il ne sait plus où il en est, il hésite à répondre franchement à la question de Night. Il s'apprête alors à ouvrir la bouche, quand Epsilon s'écrie :  
– Eh ! Regardez !  
Les deux autres garçons se retournent vers la point indiqué par Epsilon, pour y découvrir ce qui vient d'apparaître.  
– Un parachute ! s'écrie à son tour Riley. On a des sponsors !  
Riley se lève d'un bond et est le premier à atteindre le parachute doré. Il s'en empare en hâte et en découvre le contenu. La première chose qu'il aperçoit est l'inscription qu'il y a sur le couvercle.  
– C'est le blason du district 8 ! dit-il. C'est mon district qui m'envoie... Enfin, qui nous envoie quelque chose !  
Il ouvre la boîte en vitesse et les trois jeunes en contemple l'intérieur avec intérêt.

Il y a là trois petites fioles, d'une contenance à peine plus grande qu'un verre d'eau. A l'intérieur, il y a une mixture d'une couleur verte sombre. Riley en attrape une et l'observe avec étonnement.  
– Je... Je ne comprends pas... C'est une boisson spéciale venue de mon district, dit-il. Mais moi, je n'aime pas trop ça, je... Je n'en boit pas souvent...  
– On pourra en goûter ? Demande Epsilon. Ça a une couleur bizarre, mais j'aurais bien envie d'essayer.  
– En goûter ?  
– Ben... Ça vient du district 8... Ça veut dire que ça t'es destiné à toi...  
– Oh, mais si vous voulez en prendre une fiole entière, ne vous gênez pas, il y en a trois, je...  
Soudainement, Riley fait le lien : trois fioles distinctes, envoyées par son district, une boisson qu'il n'aime pas trop... C'est un message envoyé par son mentor, un message très clair : il l'encourage à empoisonner ses coéquipiers. En lui envoyant trois fioles, il lui facilite la tâche, une mixture sombre, où une feuille de poison passerait inaperçue, où les autres penseraient que c'est juste un cadeau. Son discours a dû être l'élément déclencheur, ce cadeau est là pour balayer ses doutes. Riley remarque alors que ses deux compagnons le regardent, étonnés qu'il se soit arrêté soudainement de parler. Alors il se dépêche de dire :  
– Je crois savoir pourquoi on m'envoie ça : c'est... une sorte de boisson énergétique.  
– Une boisson énergétique ? S'étonne Night en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Oui. Mais... Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que j'observe les fioles à la lumière.  
Soudainement, Riley attrape les trois fioles, se relève et s'éloigne des deux autres qui n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Rapidement, il tourne derrière un angle de mur, se retrouvant sur un balcon en ruine, à l'abri du regard des autres. Il ne lui suffit que d'une seconde pour glisser sa main dans sa poche, en récupérer deux feuilles d'Arascus Carbonae, et en placer une dans deux des trois fioles.  
Les fioles qui sonneront le glas des deux tributs du 7.

– Alors, Riley ?  
Riley a tout juste le temps de faire comme si il regardait les fioles à la lumière avant que les deux autres le rejoignent.  
– C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il. Ces boissons vont nous donner plus de forces. Tenez, on va faire une chacun. De toute façon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas trop ça.  
En faisant bien attention de ne pas se tromper, il tend les deux boissons qu'il vient d'empoisonner à ses pseudo-alliés. Ceux-ci les prennent sans se douter de rien.  
– A votre santé ! S'exclame Riley.  
Riley débouche sa fiole, et s'apprête à en boire le liquide. Quand, tout à coup, un bruit retentit au loin. Surpris, les trois se retournent vers la source du bruit. Pendant quelques instants, ils fixent le lointain sans rien apercevoir. Night demande alors :  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est...  
– Chut ! s'exclame Epsilon en lui couvrant la bouche. Regardez à côté du mur, là-bas...  
A l'endroit que vient d'indiquer Epsilon, il y a Cole. Le bruit provient d'un petit muret en pierre qui vient de s'écrouler à ses pieds par accident. Ce dernier est en train d'observer aux alentours si personne ne l'a aperçu, mais il est trop loin des trois autres tributs pour se rendre compte de leur présence. D'un seul mouvement, Epsilon, Night et Riley se couchent à terre, tout en gardant toujours un œil sur le nouveau venu.  
– Ce n'est pas vrai ! siffle Night entre ses dents. C'est le carrière du 1 !  
– Je l'ai vu s'entraîner à la chasse pendant la préparation, chuchote Epsilon, à tous les coups, il a réussi à nous suivre à la trace depuis le jet d'eau !  
– Et merde ! dit Night. C'est bien notre veine !  
Les trois regardent un petit moment les agissements de Cole. Lorsque celui-ci se penche pour rechercher des traces au sol, ils sont fixés.  
– Il suit nos traces, conclut Epsilon.  
– Alors on ne va pas s'éterniser là, dit Night. On dégage !  
Les trois se relèvent en silence, rangent leurs fioles sur eux, récupèrent leurs affaires, redescendent l'escalier et sortent dans la rue opposée à Cole. Là, ils se mettent à courir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils courent ainsi cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter à un coin de rue, où ils regardent s'il ne les a pas suivis.  
– Bordel de merde ! laisse échapper Riley. On risque de l'avoir au fesses, maintenant !  
– Et c'est le carrière du 1, note Epsilon.  
– On a vraiment touché le gros lot, là ! rage Riley. Il va franchement être dur à cuire, surtout qu'on va sûrement avoir à le combattre si il nous suit ainsi !  
– Heureusement, on est trois, dit Epsilon en reprenant son sourire. Si je me retrouvais toute seule devant ce colosse, je...  
Riley se retourne et la regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air stupéfait.  
– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...  
Epsilon fouille dans sa poche et récupère sa fiole.  
– C'est bien que tu ais récupéré ça, dit-elle. J'en peux vraiment plus...  
Elle débouche sa fiole et la porte à ses lèvres.  
– Attends ! s'écrie Riley...  
Epsilon s'arrête net, immobile, et regarde Riley d'un air ahurit, tout comme Night.  
– Euh... hésite Riley. Je me rappelle que ce produit est en fait surtout efficace pour récupérer après une blessure. On devrait les conserver... Au cas où on aurait à se battre et ça se passerait mal...  
Les deux autres tributs le contemplent encore pendant quelques secondes avant de réagir.  
– Oh, si tu le dis... dit Epsilon en rebouchant sa fiole.  
Riley esquisse alors un léger sourire.  
D'abord, se débarrasser du dernier adversaire majeur : Cole. Ensuite ce sera au tour des tributs du 7.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, je n'ai pas fait apparaitre Keen dans ce chapitre car l'action était vraiment centrée sur les tributs (j'ai fait un petit test, quoi). Mais retour à l'énonciation habituelle au prochain chapitre.


End file.
